One For All
by Natural Anthem
Summary: Harry goes through his summer and 5th year with new truths and powers along with strong bonds. These are his advantages to Voldemort, will he prevail?
1. Default Chapter

This is a fic is AU, starting out after Harry's 4th year. I've had this idea in my head for a long time and finally started writing it out and after digging about for some courage I decided to post it. I took some elements of the 5th book but most are my own ideas, I do include the prophecy because it explains why Voldemort is out for him, kind of. I am really sorry if it appears that I took an idea out of someone's story. I have had this in my head and written out for a long time and then I read a bunch of stories off this site, which might have influenced me. Please review, this is my first fic and I would like some feedback on, good and bad. *cough-lets hope for more good than bad-cough*   
  
One For All  
  
By Natural Anthem  
  
When one looked at the neighborhood of Privet Drive one could not find anything out of the ordinary. Each garden was meticulously trimmed and the shrubs along the walls of the houses were pruned to fine detail. Not a single paint chip fell from the sides of the houses and the windows sparkled cleanly in the moonlight. It was annoyingly normal.  
  
Even the people of Privet Drive were normal to extremes. All the female residents spent their days sticking their heads out their windows in hope of catching some gossip. The husbands of the neighborhood went off to their offices and factories each weekday and the children played in the sun during the day or took refuge in front of the televisions.   
  
Number 4 Privet Drive, home to the Dursleys, was no different than its neighbors. Petunia was just as nosey as anyone on the block, constantly sticking her horse-like neck out the window. Vernon headed off to Grunnings Drills each weekday to bring home the family's money and Dudley "played" with his friends out side in the hot summer heat or lounged indoors. The only exception was the secret that the Dursley family tried to hide the best they could from the neighbors. This secret is the existence of one Harry James Potter.   
  
Why would anyone want to keep a boy a secret? Ah, well the said 14, nearly 15 year old, is the contradiction of the Dursleys lives. Harry Potter is a wizard, a very famous and powerful one at that, although his power had not yet begun to show their real strength. The idea of magic to the Dursley family is horrible. Something so "freakish" does not belong in their lives.   
  
In solution to this problem, they kept Harry locked in his bedroom when at all possible, although they sent him off to work everyday and gave him lists of chores to make up for all the 'charity' the Dursley family had shown him. Previously they had kept him locked in a cupboard. They had only moved him into Dudley's second bedroom four years ago. Yes, the Catholic Church will be calling them up any day to reward them with sainthood for this selfless charity. Or so they believed.  
  
Harry was currently looking out the bedroom window of said room. His emerald eyes were reflecting the moonlight. His piercing eyes only brought him more attention. They drew eyes to his face, which lead to eyes staring at his lightening bolt scar along with messy raven black hair.   
  
He sighed looking up at the moon. He found that the bars on the window did not add to the room's dŽcor very well, but there was nothing he could do about it. Harry examined the craters visible from earth that littered the moon's surface thinking about the nightmare that had woken him up.   
  
He had been at Hogwarts. He walked through the empty halls searching for someone, anyone. The castle seemed lifeless, even the portraits were empty. He came upon the huge doors that would give him entrance to the great hall and grasped the brass handle. A familiar tug of his navel made Harry feel as though he was swallowing his heart. He knew what was coming. He was definitely not a fan of portkeys.  
  
He landed in the all too familiar graveyard. He was face to face with Voldemort once again, wand in hand. Instead of a duel starting immediately Voldemort just laughed. Being the pleasant sound that it was Harry took this chance to look around instead of look at Voldemort.   
  
Death Eaters stood all around him. The white masks that covered their faces glowed in the moonlight. About 20 royal blue cloaked figures walked between the Death Eaters and stopped in a circle around him. They each lowered their hoods and Harry screamed.   
  
Harry recognized each and every ghost that had lowered its hood. Ron was the first ghost to approach him. "How could you Harry. You let us ALL down."  
  
Hermoine stood next to Ron and shouted, "I will never forgive you Harry. Never."  
  
Tears had begun to gather in Harry's eyes as he chanted in his head 'It's only a dream. It's only a dream...'  
  
Harry turned around to find Sirius giving him a death glare. "I wish I had never known you Harry. This all your fault."   
  
Remus, James and Lily joined Sirius yelling, "You are the reason we are all dead!"  
  
Harry stumbled backwards and came eye to eye with professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore did not speak, his eyes portrayed severe disappointment and hate. His eyes seemed to bore into Harry's soul.   
  
Finally Cedric came to Harry. "You tricked me Harry. You are the reason I am dead and the reason all these people will die. You brought Voldemort back. The blood is on your hands." Cedric pointed to Harry's hands. Harry looked down and screamed. His hands were covered in deep red blood. The ghosts seem to begin to bleed. Harry shook his head fiercely and began to back up, out of the circle of hateful eyes and fell down on his backside.   
  
Ron began to chant, "It's your fault Harry." Harry could barely see from all the tears coming down his face. Soon each of the ghosts had joined in including his classmates and teachers. His scar had begun to burn and he woke up sitting up straight in his bed.  
  
His breathing was hard and ragged. All he could see was the faces of his fellow classmates who had not spoken, stuck in what appeared to be a silent scream. He could hear the accusations ringing in his ears and feel the hateful glares on his skin.   
  
If only he had not make Cedric take the cup with him. Cedric could have at least been saved. If only he had not been in the tournament. Then Voldemort would not have been resurrected. If only he had been able to do something more than run from Voldemort. The if only's ran marathons through his brain. He shook his head. He could not do anything to change those things now. He would have to make sure they would never happen again.   
  
He jumped. His hands were damp. Were they really covered in blood? He looked down and chided himself. He was only sweaty. He couldn't let dreams take him over like that. They were only dreams after all.   
  
He knew they were only dreams, although each time he woke up from one he felt miserable. He smiled to himself. As terrible as they made him feel they were becoming awfully clichŽ. The people in his dreams rarely changed what they said to him.   
  
He swung his feet out of the small bed that rested against the beige wall. He set the thin blanket at the base of the bed and went to stand at the window, where we were when we first found Harry.   
  
As he stared at the moon he wondered if any of his friends could see the moon he could. How were they? Their letters were probably written how Harry's were. Just to reassure each other that everything was "fine."   
  
Ron seemed be having a good summer as he usually did. In his last letter he had talked about playing a lot of Quidditch with Ginny, Fred and George. He had mentioned Fred and George's Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Apparently Ron had to closely monitor his food now after being turned into to an array of creatures from canary to a striped dog. Ron had expressed his great unhappiness with being a pink and blue striped dog especially. Harry had smiled when he read this. He was glad the twins were putting the tournament money to good use. Ron had also mentioned something called the Order of the Phoenix. Harry couldn't tell what it was exactly but gathered that it must be some anti-Voldemort group.   
  
Hermione had gone on and on in her last letter about being in Russia with her parents. She had listed off countless facts about Russia. She had become worried sounding near the end of the letter and badgered him on how he was doing, if he was eating, if he was having nightmares. He had written her back with reassuring statements; he didn't want to ruin anyone's summer. Well, anyone's besides the Dursleys. That was inevitable. Although the Dursleys still announced that he was doing so each day.   
  
Harry frowned, slightly worried. He hadn't heard from Sirius since the third task. He heard Dumbledore's orders for Sirius resounding in his head. Round up the old crowd.  
  
Ah. Who ever the old crowd was was still a mystery to him. But it must be taking Sirius a while to round them up. He would have been notified if something had happened. Hopefully. There was nothing he could do if something did happen. He couldn't write to Sirius. He might give Sirius away to anyone watching him. Hedwig, being bright pure white, was a little noticeable.   
  
His attention was drawn from his thoughts to the aforementioned white owl flying towards his window. Hedwig hovered in font of the window looking at the bars.   
  
"I'm sorry girl, I still don't know how to let you in." He looked at her, she looked so tired. He reached out the window and put his hands on the bars. Suddenly two of the bars he was touching parted. "What the..."   
  
Harry had felt frustrated that he couldn't help Hedwig then he felt a tingle of magic leave his fingers and the bars had parted. All he could think was that he was going to get quite the letter from the Ministry of Magic about his unauthorized underage magic.   
  
Hedwig flew in the window and landed on the desk next to her food dish. Harry quickly filled it with food for her and untied the letter on her leg. He unrolled it and read. Speak of the devil.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm sorry I haven't been writing you since the third task but Remus and I have been busy. Still going on Dumbledore's orders you heard in the infirmary and occasionally looking for a certain rat. I'm sorry I can't tell you more but this letter could be intercepted. How are you doing these days? Has your scar been hurting? If it has either write Dumbledore or me. How are those Dursleys treating you? You can always threaten them with me again. Petunia might remember me. If not, well I still have that murderer thing going. Actually, in the wizarding world I no longer have that murderer thing going for me. Dumbledore managed to get pictures of Pettigrew that he showed the press. He told the press the whole story. Got Fudge in some hot water. Fudge ended up announcing a pardon for me. Within a few minutes of the announcement I turned up and scared Fudge witless. I have to be going. I hope to see you soon. Stay safe and remember to write if your scar is hurting. Love Sirius  
  
Harry put down the letter, ecstatic. Sirius was free! He would really have to start reading the Daily Prophet again, he had missed the news of Sirius being free because he had decided to burn each Daily Prophet for the last week. He wasn't too fond of the Prophet anymore, what with them implying or outright saying he was crazy in nearly every article. Of course Sirius was probably too busy to be able to come and get Harry from the Dursleys. He calmed his emotions and went to check on Hedwig. His owl was settling herself into sleep as he smoothed her feathers. He took out a quill and parchment and sat down at the desk. He tapped the feathered end of the quill to his lips, trying to decide what to write.   
  
Dear Sirius, Its wonderful to hear you're free! I am so happy for you. I hope I get to see you sometime over the summer, after all, I haven't seen you free yet. I am doing all right. The Dursleys are being their usual selves so things are pretty normal. My scar hasn't been hurting much. Any time it does Dumbledore says it is just a strong emotion that Voldemort is emitting. He seems to be happy a lot this week. I'm not quite sure what that means but it's probably not good for us. Me stay safe? I do, but trouble always comes to me anyway. A better deal would be you promising to stay safe. Much more accomplishable. Harry  
  
Satisfied with his response, he rolled up the parchment and set it on the desk. He would send Hedwig out with it when she was rested. He got up and stretched his neck to the sides and decided to try to get a couple more hours of sleep. He immediately regretted stretching his neck. He had been very achy since June and had pulled his neck muscles into more discomfort. He lay down on the bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
In Harry's opinion his dream had no adjectives to explain it besides weird. Really weird. He would really need to invest in a thesaurus. It might just come in handy in times like these.   
  
He was standing in a courtyard, looking up at a large metallic light blue stone building. When he looked down he realized he was standing on what appeared to be a cloud. He jumped up and down a few times, probably not the most logical move, but he did anyway. He didn't really want to find out if he would fall through the cloud if he moved, but staying in the same place for the whole dream would be rather uneventful.   
  
He walked past a fountain of a blue and gold phoenix and walked up the steps to the big silver front doors.   
  
He pushed them open and walked into a yellow room. Bright bright yellow. He looked around and saw that there were pictures hanging on the walls, each in a black frame. Large black curvy writing on the wall declared that this was the room of Helga Hufflepuff. He looked at each of the pictures from Helga's down to a girl who died in 1915. This must be the hall of her heirs. He glanced around. He had brilliant deduction skills really.  
  
In the center of the room stood a black and yellow marble pedestal. On top of it floating magically was a metal shield with Hufflepuff designs on it. It glimmered in the light that came down on it from the ceiling.  
  
Underneath the shield it said "To protect all who need help. None shall be shunned from the help of a Hufflepuff."   
  
He found the next door and walked into a green room with silver trim. Harry groaned. It didn't take a genius to figure out whose room this was. Silver writing clued those who were dumb as bricks in to the fact that it was Salazar Slytherin's room. Harry walked over to the picture of the last heir that was hanging up. It was Voldemort.   
  
"Of course," Harry said, then spotted the next to last heir, Gindelwald. "Messy hair runs in the Potter line, world dominating evil runs in this one."  
  
The green marble pedestal in the center of the room held up a black sword with snakes all around the handle. Harry walked closer to it. Under it it said, "An heir of Salazar who wields this sword will receive ultimate power."  
  
"Well hopefully Voldemort doesn't know about this little development. Wait I am in a dream. Of course he doesn't. I seriously must be going crazy. Well, crazier than I thought I was."  
  
He walked into the next room, it was royal blue. Rowena Ravenclaw sat proudly in her frame, as did each of her heirs. The last heir, Harry saw with a smile, was Nicholas Flamel. The pedestal in this room held an old wooden staff; Harry guessed it would work similar to a wand, but maybe with more power.  
  
Writing by the staff proclaimed "Knowledge and power can create an unbreakable force."  
  
Harry walked through the door once again and entered a deep red room. "Ah. Good be back in Gryffindor."   
  
He walked over to the last heir picture. It was Dumbledore. "Well that makes sense I guess." His attention was drawn to the pedestal in the center of the room. It had nothing on it but a bird's perch and a sheath for a sword. "Fawkes! Fawkes must be the heirloom of Gryffindor." Harry said out loud. He looked at the sheath. "Ah, the sword I pulled out of the hat maybe. Perhaps why it was called the Sword of Gryffindor."  
  
Harry looked and saw another door appear. 'There were only four founders, where else could this place go? Hmm, perhaps if you go through this door genius you will find out," Harry said to himself. Harry walked through it into a purple room.   
  
"Merlin," He said simply when he looked around. Only one portrait was hung on the wall. In the center of the room sat a necklace with purple stones. Another door appeared. "Ok. I can't think of anyone else really powerful who would have a room here. Then again I never did pay attention in History of Magic. I could have missed about 500 years of really powerful people or something."  
  
He walked through it into a completely white room with a woman standing calmly in it.   
  
"Hello Harry," she said. Harry jumped.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I am one of the keepers of these halls, this room in particular. Of course I know your name, this is your room."  
  
"Whoa, what?" Harry asked, looking around, there was only one silver frame hanging on the wall, with no picture. The pedestal in the center of the room held a white and silver woven leather tie bracelet.  
  
"This is your room Harry. You are destined to come into great power, more powerful then any of the founders of Hogwarts and more than Merlin."  
  
"Subtle I must say. Lets just skip the greetings and get right to business apparently. I think you have the wrong kid, I had trouble with the summoning charm last year, no way am I more powerful than any of those people."  
  
"When you were hit with the killing curse as a baby it also did damage to you. It caused your powers to recede, making you only a normal wizard. Upon your fifteenth birthday you are to begin to regain your power." Harry still looked at her doubtfully.   
  
"How?"  
  
The woman walked and picked up the bracelet. She instructed Harry to pull up his sleeve. She tied it to his wrist. Harry looked down; it felt as though it belonged there.  
  
"The bracelet will never be removed now. It is yours and it cannot be stolen. It will release the power that you should have back into you, if we did it all at once it would kill you. Everyday you may notice new powers and abilities that you have. If you use a larger amount of magic it will glow silver. Do not worry, it is normal."  
  
"Stylin'. Wait. You said on my birthday. Its not my birthday yet."  
  
"We have looked into the future to see that you will need some of this great power shortly before your birthday, we decided to call you here early so you would not suffer great losses that would very much affect you and how you would carry out your future."  
  
"You brought me here?"  
  
"Yes. The keepers and I called you here during a dream to give you this information and the bracelet."  
  
"Where is here exactly?" said Harry, looking around with an eyebrow raised.   
  
"The Hall of The Phoenix. It is the place where we keep the records of all the great witches and wizards of time."  
  
"How does someone get here, I mean if Voldemort got a hold of that sword things could get really bad."  
  
"You can only come if called."  
  
"You wont be calling Tom Riddle up here any time soon will you?"  
  
"No. He has been called already. He abused the Hall of the Phoenix and was forced to leave without the sword of his ancestors."  
  
"Well I guess that it a little bit of a relief. Except the whole part where you keep talking about my destiny. What aren't I being told?"  
  
"You will be told soon, by the last heir of Gryffindor. I believe you know him."  
  
Things began to get a little blurry. He was waking up.  
  
"Wait. What was your name?"  
  
"Lena, You will be seeing me in the future I believe." She waved to him as the Hall of the Phoenix disappeared and his room at Privet Drive appeared.   
  
Back at the Hall of the Phoenix Lena watched, sadly, as a picture appeared in the silver frame and the words Harry James Potter appeared below it. That boy would carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. She hoped he would find the family to help him with his burden.   
  
Harry shook his head. That had to be the weirdest dream he had ever had. His eyes looked around the room. He froze. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his vision was perfect. He looked around again. His eyes opened wide and he stood stock-still. He could feel power inside him that had not been there before. The bracelet was still on his wrist. The whole 'Just a Dream' thing he had going pretty much crashed and burned. 


	2. Hard Day's Work

Disclaimer: Psh. Right. I donÕt own Harry Potter! If I did I would have no need for Santa.  
  
One For All  
  
By Natural Anthem  
  
It's not the size of the dog in the fight - it's the size of the fight in the dog. - Mark Twain  
  
He awoke the next morning, after falling back into a deep sleep after the surprise that had almost stopped his heart, to his Aunt banging on his door and yelling for him to get up. He rolled out of bed quite literally and threw on some clothes. He searched quickly for a belt. The pants he was wearing were a pair of DudleyÕs old ones and he could have fit at least one, if not two, more of himself in there.   
  
He put his wand in his back pocket; he could hear Moody, well, technically Barty Crouch Jr., yelling Constant Vigilance in his head. Since his fourth year he took his wand with him everywhere. The idea of being caught wandless was really not something he wanted to experience.   
  
He put on his glasses, but everything was blurry when he put them on. He took them off and looked around. He could see fine. Well. He never had been a normal kid. He raced down the stairs as quickly as he could and met his aunt in the kitchen.   
  
"Fry the bacon boy! Dudders needs his protein. Burn anything and you wonÕt receive any breakfast."  
  
Harry quickly took over the position in front of the frying pan and cautiously cooked the bacon. Pounding slow footsteps sounded his UncleÕs arrival to the kitchen. He grunted to his wife and sat down on the poor kitchen chair and propped up the morning newspaper. Aunt Petunia went to alert Dudley that breakfast was ready, leaving Harry and his Uncle alone.   
  
"There is a list on the fridge of chores for you to get done today. If you donÕt get them done then you wonÕt be getting food for a week. I have company coming over tonight and the house has to look good. None of that freakish stuff either or I will wring your neck." Harry could tell from the look in VernonÕs eyes that he really would go through with each threat he had just made if things did not turn out perfectly.   
  
Harry replied in a monotone "Yes sir."  
  
His Uncle gave him one last scathing glare then adjusted the newspaper so he wouldnÕt have to view his nephew. Petunia returned to the kitchen and made small talk on the neighbors with her husband. Loud ambling footsteps announced the coming of Dudley. Dudley immediately switched on the kitchen TV and plopped down in yet another unfortunate chair. The Dursleys' furniture really did have a hard life. Harry dished out the bacon on to three plates and took one piece for himself. He put the plates in front of the diners and went to eat the lone piece he had. Dudley saw the piece of bacon in his cousinÕs hand and swiped it from him.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shut up boy. You can eat when your chores are done." Vernon said through a mouth full of bacon. Yuck.  
  
Harry walked to the fridge and took down the list. He looked at all the numerous things and walked out the kitchen door to the backyard. He sat down on a rock trying to decide what to do first. He decided quickly to begin weeding the garden, then move to washing windows, cutting the grass and finally washing the car. He reckoned he could get it all done by two or three in the afternoon if he worked quickly. The Dursleys had been working him hard this summer. He had had to do a lot of manual work and work out in the sun. WhatÕs more at one he had to be a Grunnings Drills to work until seven. This summer really was a picnic.   
  
As he worked he could hear Vernon saying his goodbyes and the car leaving. He heard the sound of videogame gunfire and knew Dudley was at one of his favorite pastimes.   
  
Right after Dudley ate lunch he came out to take up another of his favorite pastimes, bullying Harry. Previously it had been called ÔHarry Hunting,Õ but Harry really wasnÕt being hunted anymore, he pretty much just stood still. Harry was presently finishing cleaning the car.   
  
"Hey Potter. Whatcha doinÕ?"  
  
"Your observation skills astound me Dudley. IÕm knitting a scarf of course."  
  
"Shut it Potter."  
  
"You asked Dudders." Harry set down the towel he had been using to dry off the car and began to put things away. Dudley, the charming gentleman that he is dumped the remaining dirty water the sponges had been in on Harry. He didnÕt even stop and react to the water being poured over him.  
  
"Thanks Duds. I was a little warm." Said Harry as he finished lugging things back into the garage.   
  
Angry that he had gotten such a weak response from Harry, Dudley followed his cousin when he started to walk down the block.   
  
"Where ya goinÕ?"   
  
"To work. I thought it was quite obvious." Harry walked quickly, it was 12:30 and he had to be at work at one. He worked hauling boxes around for his uncleÕs drill company from one to seven every day but Sunday. It hadnÕt been a very fun July but Harry had grown a bit, gotten quite a bit of muscle from all that lifting and a tan from being ordered to mow the lawn every few days. All said and done, he preferred working to staying around Number 4.  
  
Dudley began to taunt him on various subjects, his parents, his apparent lack of friends and his appearance to name a few. Harry walked mutely beside him with his mind on other things. Harry couldnÕt shake the feeling that something was odd. Besides the fact that Dudley was walking, also known as physical exercise.   
  
They continued walking until something caught HarryÕs eye. A gold galleon was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. HarryÕs inner conscious groaned and put its hand on its face as the real Harry grabbed DudleyÕs shirt, trying to pull Dudley back, just as Dudley touched the golden coin. Stupid greedy Dudley.  
  
Once again the tug just below his navel swept Harry along with his cousin to another location. Even if the inventor of portkeys was dead, Harry felt the urge to strangle them to death.  
  
Harry looked around and gulped. Next to him, well technically attached to his arm, is cousin was looking at the scene with fear. With his free hand Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket.   
  
They seemed to be in a huge stone dungeon. The ceiling was about 10 feet high and the walls held flaming torches. The floor was covered with smeared dirt and the air was thick. A large dark wood door stood about 20 feet away. Harry did not have a good feeling about this place.   
  
"Hello Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry whipped around to find himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. ÔGreat,Õ Harry thought. ÔJust the way I wanted to spend my afternoon.Õ  
  
His eyes scanned the room to find that there were at least 25 other Death Eaters in the room, black robes with lovely white masks to match. This certainly looked promising for him.   
  
"The Dark Lord will be pleased to have his little play thing back. And it seems he gets to torture a muggle too. My, he will be happy." Malfoy said. Harry wasnÕt sure how he could talk and still have such a huge sneer on his face. It seemed physically impossible; then again Malfoy was well practiced at this art.  
  
"Not so fast."   
  
Heads whipped around to see Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Arthur Weasley, a woman with bright pink spiked hair, a tall bald black man, andÉMs. Figg? ÔWell. It was surely an interesting rescue partyÉÕ Harry thought.  
  
"Ah. Black. ItÕs great to see you again. Although I donÕt know what you think you are doing here. This is our business, not yours. You wonÕt be able to save him. You couldnÕt save his father after all. " He pointed to Harry.  
  
Sirius had paled considerably, but his face had filled with anger quickly. Lupin grabbed his robes, catching MalfoyÕs attention.  
  
"Ah. The werewolf has joined our little party too I see. He should be quite easy to take out. LetÕs see, Moody, itÕs been a while. I hear you have gone quite crazy. Although nine months in a trunk could be a reasonable explanation." Some of the Death Eaters snickered. Moody only grabbed his wand tighter as his magical eye swiveled in its socket. " Arthur Weasley, the muggle lover himself has graced us with his presence. He can be easily taken care of, as will his entire family. Tell me Weasley, how is your son Percy these days, I seem to remember running into him a few days ago. Not a very strong fighter. My my. If it isnÕt my lovely relative Nymph-"  
  
"ITS TONKS."  
  
"Ugh. Muggle name. You, my halfblooded dear, are on the losing side. Hmm. Shacklebolt may put up a little fight, top Auror I hear. And Arabella Figg. I must say itÕs a pleasure to see you again. DonÕt you think you are a bit old to be here?" Malfoy finished looking at the elderly woman.   
  
"Boys I believe you know what to do, we mustnÕt waste this wonderful opportunity to kill off more members of the Order of the Phoenix." Malfoy ordered the Death Eaters. Ah. He was right. Order of the Phoenix is a group against Voldemort.   
  
The Death Eaters began firing spells at the Order of the Phoenix members, as Malfoy had called them. The Order member scrambled to fire off spells return. Harry looked desperately around. He had to do something. If only he could protect them somehow. They would all die at this rate. He shut his eyes and suddenly he heard the angry yells of Death Eaters.   
  
He turned to where all the Death Eaters were looking. The Order members were covered in a clear silver dome. From the looks on the Order membersÕ faces they hadnÕt made this dome. Spells that were fired at it bounced off, including a certain green spell.  
  
Harry realized that his body was tingling all over with magical energy. ÔOh. My. God. I think I did that. Stupid BrainÉUnfortunately it seems I was not bright enough to cover myself in the domeÉÕ HarryÕs thoughts trailed off as he noticed Malfoy turn to him.  
  
"Well if we canÕt get to you, maybe we can just get to Potter and his muggle friend over here." Horrified looks came over the adultsÕ faces as they found they could not leave the silver dome or fire any spells that went past the barrier. He was really going to have to work on making his wishes more specific next time.   
  
Malfoy approached Harry. Harry, deciding to just roll with it for now, he had no idea what he was doing but it seemed to be working better than trying to throw some weak stunner on them from his wand. He held up his hand and Malfoy went flying to the wall.   
  
Sweet.   
  
Harry turned and used his power on other Death Eaters.   
  
The first one he targeted had a silver hand coming from his robes. He knocked the silver handed man and three others unconscious. Rapid popping sounds were heard and when Harry looked around he saw that all the Death Eaters, except one standing on the other side of the room and the four he had knocked unconscious had apparated out.   
  
The silver dome disappeared, but none of the adults moved. Harry summoned ropes around the four Death EaterÕs arms and legs. The movement that brought the adults back to reality was the Death Eater who had stayed behind lowering his hood and walking towards them.   
  
"What the hell was that Potter?"   
  
"I actually donÕt know Professor Snape," Harry addressed the black-cloaked figure. Before Harry could say another word he found himself with a face full of black hair, in a breath-depriving hug.   
  
When the hugging assailant stood back and looked at Harry he found he was speechless and looked to Remus. Sirius found that Remus had taken his place in hugging Harry and waited until everyone was at least a little composed.   
  
Harry, upon finding himself being hugged by Remus, was quite surprised. He had not spoken with his ex-professor since his third year when he was begging him to stay. He supposed that nearly scaring the werewolf to death had earned the hug.   
  
"Can we continue this little heart felt reunion later. We need to get these Death Eaters to Dumbledore. ItÕs probably best if we discuss this whole thing with him. He might know what is happing." Snape said, disgusted look on his face.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had been sitting quietly in his office looking through old books while softly stroking FawkesÕ feathers. He looked up just before 14 figures rolled out of his fire into his office. ÔWell, this should be interesting,Õ he thought as he surveyed the visitors. Tonks tripped over the fireplace tools and caused a loud clatter.  
  
"SorryÉ" Several people signed, Harry got the feeling this happened a lot when the girl tripped over yet another thing and muttered another apology.  
  
"Ah welcome to my office everyone. Would anyone care for a lemon drop?" After several raised eyebrows and a scowl from Snape he invited everyone to sit down. He himself sat down and put the tips of his fingers together and waited for an explanation.  
  
"Where are we? What are we doing here?" Dudley asked, terrified of all the people that sat around him. He had a new found fear of his cousin after seeing him perform magic, much less such powerful magic.  
  
"Well Mr. Dursley, we are in my office. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are currently waiting for an explanation as to why 14 people just tumbled into my office. Four of whom unconscious Death Eaters," Dumbledore replied, a sparkle in his blue eyes. Dudley nodded, still looking completely confused.  
  
Snape sighed when no one responded. "Fine. IÕll tell him what happened. Malfoy had laid a portkey for Potter to find. Apparently he did-"  
  
"Dudley picked it up. I was trying to restrain him," Harry muttered annoyed. He didnÕt want to be to blame for being that stupid. That was DudleyÕs job.  
  
Snape sighed. "Fine. The muggle picked it up, and it took them to a hideout of ours. I was there with about 25 to thirty other Death Eaters. Malfoy had planned for us to take Potter to the Dark Lord to increase his popularity. The Dark Lord was not happy that Malfoy became chicken once Potter took him down. Malfoy started talking to Potter when these people marched in. The battle wasnÕt going good. The Order members were greatly out numbered and their spells were failing fast. Suddenly a clear silver dome covered the Order members." DumbledoreÕs eyebrows went up at this.  
  
"Silver you say? Are you sure? Most wizards magic can not be seen like that."  
  
Sirius quickly took over. "Yes. The Death EaterÕs spells bounced off, but ours did too and we couldnÕt move out of the dome either. Then he threatened Harry. Harry put up his hand and Malfoy went flying back into the wall. He turned and put up his hand again and knocked out these four Death Eaters. Then all the conscious Death Eaters apparated out, and the silver dome disappeared."  
  
"Really now? Harry, did you create the silver dome?" Dumbledore asked, eyebrows still raised.  
  
"I think so sir. I remember thinking that I didnÕt want any of them to die and wishing I could protect them. Then I felt a wave of magic come over me and then the dome appeared. Same thing when I put spells on Malfoy and those Death Eaters. I thought about what I wanted to do and held up my hand instead of using my wand." Harry wasnÕt really sure himself about his new power and didnÕt feel like giving people another reason to call him crazy so he declined to mention the bracelet or the dream.   
  
"Wait. You mean thatÕs not normal?" Dudley asked, even more terrified.  
  
"No Mr. Dursley. An average wizard must use a wand to channel their magical power. Harry here seems to have extreme power, because he can do things some wizards canÕt even do with a wand with out barely thinking of it or using much power. This is a very good sign." Dumbledore finished, looking pensive.  
  
Dudley tried to slide away from Harry in the chair he was in, but he was too huge to budge.   
  
"Really Dudley, IÕm not going to do any magic on you. Besides, your distance from me wouldnÕt matter," said Harry, an innocent smile appearing. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Arthur laughed. Moody, as far as he could tell, laughed too, although it sounded similar to a dog being strangled. If possible, DudleyÕs eyes would have fallen out from fear.  
  
Dumbledore removed himself from his deep thought and spoke. "Harry, why donÕt you show your cousin around the castle a bit." At HarryÕs Ôare you serious?Õ look Dumbledore added, "IÕm sure Sirius and Remus would like to walk around the castle again too. I must have some time to think about our next plan of action."   
  
"Ok," said Harry, looking resigned. He would have to spend an afternoon with his favorite cousin (only favorite by process of elimination), but at least there were two marauders present to make sure things didnÕt get ugly.  
  
The four walked down the stone steps and emerged from the large stone gargoyle that guarded the headmasterÕs office. Harry decided to walk up towards the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Dudley gasped and grabbed HarryÕs arm and pointed speechless to the paintings hanging on the wall. Harry grinned.  
  
"Those are magical paintings. They capture a part of the subject and will forever be able to move. Same thing holds true for photographs." Harry groaned. Sir Cadogan had just ridden though some paintings down the way and was headed for them. After some questioning looks Harry announced, "Sir Cadogan is on his way." Sirius and Remus had apparently met the knight when they were at Hogwarts, sharing a smile.   
  
A voice rang out from the picture "Aye! You still owe me a fight Lad!"  
  
"IÕm sorry Sir Cadogan. Must have slipped my mind." Harry laughed as the man again got his sword stuck in the ground and was jumping up and down trying to pry it out. His eyes went to the knightÕs chubby horse, which was already walking away from him.   
  
Harry left Sir Cadogan to battle other paintings and continued the walk. They reached the moving staircases and laughed at his cousinÕs expression when he saw the stairs. He could tell it was not the moving that he was unhappy about. It was the sheer volume of stairs.   
  
On the stairs Sirius asked, "Harry what happened to your glasses?"  
  
"Oh, I donÕt know, I just donÕt need them any more," He said. He wasnÕt positive what happened really and although Sirius was shooting him a suspicious look he couldnÕt think of any thing better.   
  
When they had finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Dudley sounded like someone in labor. After a bit of sweet-talking the Fat Lady let Harry, Remus and Dudley enter. She slammed shut at the sight of Sirius.   
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
Harry pulled his hand down his face and walked back out the portrait. Sirius looked like a deer in headlights. Harry decided to take action and stop the Fat Lady from entering a rant. "Ah My Lady. I know that Mr. Black here has not been kind but I assure you that if he so much as touches your painting he will suffer dire consequences. I will see to it personally that he is punished for the wrong doing which he did to you. On my honor," he held up his palm.  
  
The portrait looked pleased at HarryÕs kind words and finally opened after making Harry promise to punish Sirius severely if he harmed her again.  
  
"That was some fine sweet talking their Harry, really saved Sirius," Remus said, barely containing the laughter.  
  
Both Sirius and Harry advanced on Remus. Remus, being a smart wizard backed up slowly. Sirius changed into dog form and tackled Remus to the ground. Harry meanwhile decided to think of something creative to do to Remus. He grinned and looked at him. He snapped his fingers for effect and Remus was sporting quite an intriguing new style.   
His sandy hair had turned purple and pink and was spiked up. His robes had become a swirl of pink and purple. ÔYes. Definitely RemusÕ colors,Õ he thought.  
  
Sirius became human again and burst out laughing. Remus blushed brightly then narrowed his eyes at Harry.   
  
""You should never trick a Marauder Harry. We have ways of getting you back," he said dangerously, removing the coloring charm.  
  
Harry smiled and turned to his cousin who was sitting huddled in the corner. He decided he should talk to him a bit, because he probably had no idea what was happening.  
  
"So Dudley. How you doing? Any questions for me?" He said casually.   
  
Dudley mouthed like a fish out of water. Technically he was really. He pointed at Sirius and Remus. "Who are they?"   
  
" Ah. This is Professor Lupin."  
  
"Remus or Moony please Harry, IÕm no longer your professor."  
  
"Ok. This is Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Moony. He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year. Best DADA teacher we have ever had." Remus blushed. "Granted first year had Voldemort in the back of his head, second year couldnÕt manage to contain pixies and fourth year turned out to be a Death Eater." Remus smacked Harry lightly on the arm. He grinned. "But Remus was definitely the best."  
  
"And him?" Dudley said pointing at Sirius.  
  
A wide smile overtook HarryÕs face. "This is my Godfather, Sirius Black or Padfoot. Convicted murderer." Dudley paled and Harry laughed when Sirius cleared his throat. "Although he is actually innocent. But I wouldnÕt put murder past him really," Harry paused at the raised eyebrows of Sirius. "Getting between him and his food is definitely not wise. When I brought you food in the cave you nearly ate my hand when I gave you the food."   
  
Sirius shrugged. "Good chicken."  
  
"Oh. Kay." Dudley said timidly. Harry doubted he had heard anything except ÔSirius Black, convicted murderer.Õ Oh well. At least he could still use Sirius as a threat at the Dursleys. Murderer or not, he was a wizard who could use magic freely.  
  
"Sirius? Remus?"  
  
"Yea Harry?" They responded together.  
  
"Malfoy called you guys the Order of the Phoenix and Ron mentioned it once in a letter. What is the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"ItÕs the anti-Voldemort group. We were around during his first reign. I believe Moody has a good picture of all of us from the first reign. Most of the people were killed. Those of us who are still around have gotten back together and we are recruiting more members, like Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. We are still working against him, even if the Ministry refuses to help," explained Remus.  
  
"Oh. Were my parents part of the Order?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry, you look better than you did when I saw after third task in June," said Sirius.  
  
"Yea, I got a job, so IÕve been keeping busy."  
  
DumbledoreÕs head in the fireplace stopped Sirius from saying anything more. "Will you four please return to my office now?"  
  
Back in DumbledoreÕs office the four sat down.   
  
"The Death Eaters have been turned in and I have made sure that they will receive trial and be questioned under the truth potion by Kingsley Shacklebolt. I doubt the ministry will come to saying that Voldemort has returned, but the Death Eaters will be taken care of accordingly, including a certain rat," this earned a grin from most in the present.   
  
"As for Harry and Dudley, you two will be returning to Privet Drive momentarily via portkey. Harry, we will arrange for you to come to the castle within a week. We need to train these new powers of yours. You still have much to learn. Until then do not leave the house. Inside the house you are protected but once outside your motherÕs love does not protect you."  
  
"Wait sir, if Voldemort had my blood, doesnÕt that mean he is under my motherÕs protection as well?"  
  
"Ah, no one who wishes to harm you can enter, so no Death Eaters can enter and VoldemortÕs intentions will set of the wards. If someone does break all the complex wards then you will immediately be at the gates just outside Hogwarts. The gates themselves have been charmed to recognize you and will open for you. Right then. Lets see. What to use as a portkeyÉ"  
  
Dumbledore being Dumbledore found a bag of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and charmed it to become a portkey.   
  
"Wait sir."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will I be getting a letter from the ministry on my magic usage? Early this morning I think I used magic to bend," Harry paused he didnÕt want to mention that he had bars on his windows. "ÉSomething. They must have tracked that and already be sending me a fine or something."  
  
"The way the ministry tracks underage magic changed last year. They made it easier on themselves and now only have a spell on each underage wizardÕs wand to alert them if magic is used during the summer. They cannot track wandless. Your second year they could, which is why you received a letter on DobbyÕs magic but it was very hard to keep track of so many young wizards and witches that way. You can do wandless with out detection." Dumbledore said.   
  
"I canÕt stay in the house. I have a job."  
  
"You do? I seeÉHmm. Take this portkey with you when you go. If trouble arises, speak the word Safety and you will be transported here." Dumbledore handed him a pocket watch.  
  
Harry received a hug from both Sirius and Remus then touched the bag with his cousin and found himself in the living room of Number 4 Privet drive. His Uncle had a look of pure hate and anger as he glared down at Harry and Petunia immediately started to baby Dudley while giving Harry hateful looks. Boy, he had a lot to explain.   
  
"What the hell happened boy? What did you do to Dudley!" Vernon yelled.  
  
A pop resounded and the doorbell rang. Vernon glared as Harry raced to the door. Ok. He didnÕt really ÔraceÕ to the door. It was like watching a penguin chase fish on land. Minus the tux.   
  
Vernon opened it and found that Dumbledore had apparated to his house. He walked in past Harry with a smile.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I decided it might be best if I come and explain what has happened today." Petunia and Vernon had paled at the sight of the tall powerful wizard.  
  
"Your son touched a portkey which dragged him and Harry to a Death Eater hideout. Harry saved Dudley, a few Order of the Phoenix members and knocked out a few Death Eaters. The boys then came to Hogwarts for a little while. No harm has been done"  
  
"I knew that it had something to do with that boyÕs freakish magic!" Vernon exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. This was not how he expected the Dursleys to react to Harry saving their sonÕs life. "But Harry saved young Mr. DursleyÕs lifeÉ"  
  
"Ha. Its all that boyÕs fault Dudley was in that mess." Vernon retorted.  
  
"Vernon hush. Or he will never leave," Petunia whispered to her husband.  
  
Vernon cleared his throat. "Yes of course the boy will be congratulated. Please leave my property."  
  
Dumbledore continued to frown but decided it would be best if he left quickly and did not anger HarryÕs relatives. They were probably just sick with worry for the two boys.  
  
Vernon glared at the spot where Dumbledore had been standing then his head snapped up at the sound of Harry attempting to leave the room. Petunia ushered Dudley into the kitchen for food while Vernon approached Harry. Harry pinned himself to the wall. He didnÕt know what his Uncle would do, but it didnÕt look good.   
  
"I warned you boy. I warned you," Vernon said in a deathly whisper.  
  
HarryÕs thoughts turned sarcastic ÔActually you warned me about getting my chores done, which I did. There were no specific mentions of Dudley getting us in trouble with his greedinessÉÕ HarryÕs thoughts were abruptly ended when Vernon punched him in the stomach. Ow.  
  
"You better get your butt upstairs, I donÕt want to see you until work tomorrow, even there you better try and avoid me, I might just kill you!" He could smell alcohol on his UncleÕs breath. Harry had known he would find that scent there. Anytime his Uncle hit him he was drunk.   
  
Harry staggered up the stairs, the punch had only knocked the wind out of him but that didnÕt mean he wasnÕt dead tired. He got up to his room and fell onto his bed.   
  
Harry awoke in the same odd position he had blacked out in. Sunlight was streaming into the room, casting the window bar pattern on the floor. Wheezing, Harry got up on his shaky legs and went to sit on his bed. He really needed to get some food.  
  
When he glanced at the small digital clock sitting on his dresser he found that it was 6:30 in the morning. His Aunt would be yelling for him to get up any minute to come help with breakfast.   
  
Just as he was pulling the shirt carefully over his head his Aunt called him to wake up and he heard the twelve locks click into the open position on the outside of his door. 


	3. Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: If I owned this story I would have a Porsche. I do not have a Porsche. I have a bike. You can sit on the handlebars if you wish.  
  
One For All  
  
By Natural Anthem  
  
" Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase." Martin Luther King Jr.  
  
Harry went gingerly but quickly down to the kitchen to begin breakfast. This morning was apparently pancake morning. Yay.   
  
His Aunt handed him the box of batter, nodded to the ingredients he would need and left him to make breakfast.   
  
His reactions were slightly slowed this morning and he burned his hand twice on the frying pan by the end of breakfast. His uncle scowled at him the entire time he was not engrossed in his newspaper. Dudley acted as though nothing had happened and talked with his mother about various things, including trying to get her to buy him a new video game. Harry wondered briefly if Dudley just didn't remember what had happened. He did have a rather simple mind.  
  
As his Uncle was leaving he called Harry to him.   
  
"Any more of this freakishness and you will be locked up in the cupboard for the rest of the summer boy.'  
  
Harry paled a little, but brushed it off. He had just figured out that he could use magic, well wandless at least, without getting caught. It wouldn't really do him to evade the ministry but get caught by his relatives. As fun as that sounded he would pass. He would just have to make sure his relatives didn't notice any magic he did.   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Bye Petunia! Bye Dudley!" Vernon yelled to his family and left.   
  
Harry was about to walk up the stairs when his Aunt called him into the kitchen. She handed him a list of chores and ordered him to start on them immediately.   
  
Harry gathered all the laundry around the house and put it in the machines. He lugged the vacuum out and vacuumed all the rooms and finished his morning by washing the kitchen floor by hand.   
  
His Aunt finally allowed him to have something to eat, after denying him breakfast. He was handed a cheese sandwich and sat at the table to eat it. When he finished it was 12:30. He got up, stretched his muscles and ran to work.   
  
He ran down Privet Drive and along Magnolia Crescent. He preferred to run or walk to work than go by a car or bus. Not that he had the option to go by car or bus. He liked to see the trees filled with birds and look up at the shaping clouds. He found he liked the smell of the outdoors much more than car exhaust.   
  
He arrived fifteen minutes before his shift started. He went into the break room on the warehouse floor. Three girls a little older than him were already inside. The girls worked in the office that was attached to the break room.   
  
"Hey," he said, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Harry!" the three girls chorused.   
  
"Where were you yesterday?" asked a brunette girl.  
  
"Not feeling very good, I'm fine now though." Harry had found it odd. The girls always seemed to try and be around him when he was at work. He couldn't understand it. He knew girls at school did that because he was famous, but these girls didn't know that. He and Ron had given up trying to understand girls a long time ago.   
  
"Aw, what was wrong?" asked another girl. All three had worried looks on their faces. Yes. He was very glad he had stopped trying to figure out girls.   
  
"Just a quick virus or something. Its fine now," Harry amended.   
  
He said goodbye and went to start working. After nearly three hours of lifting he was sweaty and tired. He went over to talk to the girls in the office. They gave him some water and they started to talk about a movie the girls had recently gone to see.   
  
Harry, having not seen a movie, in well, forever just nodded along, drank his water and soon went back to work. Harry had seen parts of movies so he used those parts he remembered to make sure that no one noticed he never saw movies. It wasn't a big deal to him, but the girls had freaked when he told them he hadn't been to any movies. So apparently it was a big deal to other people.   
  
At seven he punched out at the clock and walked home. The breeze that brushed around him was slightly humid and unpleasant. He was sweaty from working and the breeze was encouraging his dampened t-shirt to stick to him.  
  
He walked past Magnolia Crescent and looked at the side of the brick house where he had first seen Sirius. At the time he had been in Grim form. Harry had decided to call the giant black dog a grim. It made him think of Divination with him and Ron making fun of Trelawney's constant prediction of his death. That woman could really get annoying with the 'Oh my, this means you will die soon' thing. He grinned. One of his reasons to stay alive would be just to annoy her. Spite could be a very fun thing.  
  
Dumbledore's words floated back into his head. 'We will arrange for you to come to the castle within a week.'  
  
He smiled. He would be back at Hogwarts soon.   
  
Harry decided to work on some of his homework as soon as he was home. He may not have much time to work on it once back at Hogwarts if he is supposed to be training.   
  
He sat down at his desk and set to work on his three-foot transfiguration essay on turning everyday things into animals. It certainly was a fun essay. In the most sarcastic sense.  
  
By dinnertime he had finished the essay and sat back in satisfaction. He walked down the stairs to dinner to find his relatives watching the news as they ate. He sat down in front of his plate of a few vegetables and a small piece of meat and listened in.  
  
"It appears to be a gas explosion that caused the death's of the family. Authorities say the family was eating dinner when the oven exploded. Neighbors report to hearing screams and seeing a fire. One neighbor recalls seeing an oddly shaped green cloud in the sky. Authorities say they do not know what caused this green cloud. Back to you in the studio Tanya."   
  
Harry paled. Green mark. The Dark Mark. Death Eaters killed a whole family. Maybe even Voldemort himself was there.   
  
It had started. He remembered people talking about how during Voldemort's first reign mysterious killings were constantly reported on the muggle news. The muggles wouldn't realize all those people were really murdered by an evil wizard and his followers. The muggles would remain ignorant the whole war. While he and the other good wizards fought to save them.  
  
'This is not good news for the gas companies. Most of these deaths will be blamed on them.' Harry thought sarcastically. His Aunt and Uncle talking pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"That gas company should be sued! What if that was to happen around here. I certainly don't fancy eating dinner then suddenly being blasted to shreds by our oven," his uncle exclaimed. The real truth of what would happen if it happened to the Dursleys made Harry sick to his stomach. There was a great chance that Voldemort would come here if he knew that Harry was here.   
  
He blocked out whatever his Aunt's response was. He could almost see it now. The four of them would be eating as they were now. Death Eaters would burst into the kitchen. Dumbledore's safety precaution would send him immediately to Hogwarts leaving his three relatives defenseless. Harry didn't like the Dursleys, but he would never wish death on them.   
  
"Boy! What the hell is wrong with you?" His Uncle snapped, smacking him in the head. Petunia flinched as Vernon hit Harry.   
  
"What?" Harry said, coming back to earth.  
  
"You were staring at the wall blankly. Were you trying to call up some freakish power again?" Vernon snapped. The man had little explanation for anything weird Harry was doing than MAGIC.  
  
"Vernon, Shh! The neighbors might hear!" Petunia said, looking around scared.  
  
"Well Uncle Vernon I was just thinking about how those people really died and what it meant," Harry said before he could stop himself. His relatives could make him so mad at times.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vernon said suspiciously. His eyes were narrowed and his face was turning slightly red.   
  
"They didn't die in a gas explosion. They were murdered. Most likely by the death curse, then their house was set ablaze by the Death Eaters who killed them. The gas explosion is just what the Aurors put into the policemen's heads so the secret of the magical world would not get out," Harry finished, his voice a little louder than intended.   
  
Vernon's face went purple with rage. Before he could say anything Petunia spoke.   
  
"You mean that letter from you headmaster was true?"  
  
"What letter?"  
  
"That man said that Voldemort had returned. I remember Lily saying that Death Eaters were servants of that man," Petunia said, looking far away.  
  
Harry stuttered. Petunia had never mentioned his mother before, much less spoke about the magical world. "Yes. He came back in June."  
  
"Are we in danger?"  
  
"Everyone is in danger."  
  
Everyone in the kitchen paled. Harry was glad that they at least seemed to believe him. "Is he going to come here because of you?" Vernon asked, voice raised slightly.  
  
"He could very well come here. He could come to any muggle home and kill the inhabitants. With me here you have protection. Without me here you haven't got a chance. He'd kill a muggle in an instant. He doesn't believe they are as superior as he or any pure blooded wizard is."  
  
"Will he come here because of you?"  
  
"He can't find this house because of spells put on it, so really you are safer because I am here. Voldemort likes to kill muggles for amusement."  
  
No one spoke much during the rest of dinner. Dudley had perked up with the news started to talk about a new video game he wanted and he pointed it out to his mother. Dudley could be so shallow at times. Actually he was almost always shallow so Harry really should have seen him not taking the news hard at all coming. Dudley wouldn't care unless Voldemort unplugged the TV.  
  
Harry left quickly after he had finished his supper and washed his dishes. He decided to read over his transfiguration essay to check for errors and to get his mind off of the killing of that family.   
  
Harry froze midway through reading the essay. His memory flashed to the dream he had had while he was unconscious. He saw a house. He was inside the house. Men in black robes and masks rushed in the house and put the four people sitting at the kitchen table, including a little girl and boy, under the Cruciatus Curse. After the men had become apparently bored there were four flashes of green light. Harry found himself again outside the house, watching it burn. As he watched the flames he realized his scar was burning as well.   
  
He had watched them die.   
  
His stomach lunged. He ran into the bathroom, he had not been locked in his room, his relatives had been too shocked about the dinner discussion to lock him in. He shut the door quickly and knelt before the toilet. The contents of his dinner left him and he flushed it away.  
  
He sat panting for a few moments; gagging again each time his memory flashed the sight of the green curses hitting the people. He got up on his shaky legs and opened the window to let some fresh air in. He walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. He splashed his face with several handfuls and then looked his reflection in the eyes.   
  
He had watched them die.   
  
He had prayed he would not see any one else die at the hands of Voldemort or his Death Eaters. But deep down he knew he would. That was what war was. Thanks to his scar he was linked to Voldemort. He would probably see all the killings Voldemort did. The thought made Harry afraid to sleep. He would see people die in all his dreams now. He splashed his face again a few times and dried his face off in the towel.   
  
He walked mutely back to his room and shut the door, leaning against it. He slid down and sat on the floor. His eyes were again drawn to the moon that was visible out his window. The hole he had bent in the bars framed the moon. It was a waxing gibbons. He wasn't quite sure why, but looking at the moon or stars always seemed to relax him, even if just a little.   
  
Earlier in the summer he had looked in his astronomy books and figured out of how find the Dog Star. He felt a little childish looking up at the star and hoping to see it respond in some way, but even if the star didn't do anything but keep shining, it still made him smile.  
  
He started when what seemed like a flock of owls flew into his window. He realized that Hedwig had left sometime during the day today and had returned with a package. He glanced at the desk and realized she had taken the letter he had written to Sirius too. Pig was flying around the room in excited circles while five school owls congregated on his desk. Errol had collapsed on his bed.   
  
Harry went and removed the package from Errol first, and moved the owl to Hedwig's cage to allow him to recuperate. He removed the letters and packages from the Hogwarts owls and after a quick drink all four had left. Harry jumped and grabbed Pig with lightening fast seeker skills. Hedwig tutted as Pig again flew quickly around the room once his burden had been removed. Harry removed the parcels from Hedwig's legs and smoothed her feathers.  
  
He looked down at the pile of things in front of him and couldn't figure out why there were so many things there at once. He blinked. It was his birthday. He had completely forgotten.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. You will be picked up Saturday August 6th at noon for Hogwarts. Please have all of your things together.   
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry set down the letter and smiled. It was Sunday and he only had to stay until Saturday. It wouldn't be too bad as long as he laid low. He picked up a package of rock cakes from Hagrid and the brief note from him. Harry then picked up another letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hedwig just arrived with your letter, she has very good timing. I sent her off to Hermione's, I know she doesn't have an owl and is probably waiting for Hedwig to arrive to send you your present.   
  
I hope your scar isn't bothering you too much, I couldn't tell much from your letter. Since your lovely cousin has met me he can let your Aunt and Uncle know I do exist.   
  
Anyway Harry HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you like the present I sent. I know it looks like a normal little mirror but say my name into it and see what happens.   
  
Love,   
Sirius  
  
Harry smiled and put the gift aside. He would try it later; he didn't want to end up on the wrong end of a prank or something before finishing opening letters. He picked up the last letter that had come from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry that our correspondence didn't continue during your fourth year. I heard so much about you from Sirius' constant talking about you and Dumbledore's news it felt like I was still. I hope that you are not upset that I slacked off. I wasn't sure that you would want to hear from some old professor anyway. I don't know if you want to be reading this letter right now but Padfoot convinced me to write it. I hope that you are willing to befriend an old werewolf, but I will not be offended if you do not write back.  
  
Now to the main point of this letter, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Harry! Sirius and I were just talking about this day. James was so excited he fainted when they asked if he wanted to hold you. Sirius took over and held you like you were going to be taken away at any moment. I still remember holding you once we pried you from Sirius' arms.   
  
I hope you enjoy the gift I sent. It's a book that will help you during the summer when you come to Hogwarts I'm sure. Whether you get taught it by a professor or end up having Sirius or me teach it to you.   
  
Love,  
Remus  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure how to react to the letter from Remus. The man wanted to be his friend. When he thought about it, Remus had few people left in the world. Not many would befriend a werewolf, and half of the marauders were gone. Really all he had left was Sirius and himself. He certainly liked the man well enough. He was a bit shaken that Remus would think Harry wouldn't want to talk to him. 'Probably low self-esteem, not many would respond to him.' Harry thought. He mentally made a note to write him back.  
  
He pulled the book out of the wrapping. It was book on how to become an Animagus. Harry smiled. He would definitely use this.   
  
The next package Harry picked up Errol had been carrying. It was from Fred and George. It was a box of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They wrote him thanking him for the 'generous donation' he had contributed and promised that because of his donation he would be forewarned of pranks they would play at school. Harry let out a breath. He was glad he wouldn't be the butt of any of the pranks. Fred and George were good at what they did.  
  
A second package that poor Errol had been carrying was a box of fudge from Mrs. Weasley and a note saying telling him to take care of himself.   
  
Hermione had sent him a necklace with a slender gold lion wrapped around a small vial of red powder. She had said it had an ancient charm on it to warn the wearer of danger by changing various colors. Red was the powder's calm color.  
  
He picked up a piece of Honeyduke's Chocolate Ron had sent him and looked around at all the gifts he had received. He was amazed. So many people had sent him things, it was such a difference from all those years he received nothing for Christmas or his Birthday. This year, as usual, the Dursleys overlooked his birthday.  
  
He remembered what Sirius had said in his letter about the mirror and moved the letters on the floor around until he found it. He picked it up and eyed it suspiciously. He wouldn't put it past Sirius to pull a prank; he was after all a Marauder.   
  
Feeling foolish Harry looked into the mirror and said calmly, "Sirius Black."  
  
The mirror blurred and a shape began to take form. Soon it cleared and Harry could see his Godfather's face clearly.  
  
"Harry! About time!"  
  
"Sirius! What is this?"  
  
"This is the set of mirrors James and I charmed back in school to talk to each other. We used them to communicate during pranks and if we were in separate detentions," Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Wow. Ok."  
  
"How are you? And don't tell me fine. I want to know how you really are."  
  
"I am fantastic," Harry said sarcastically. "What?" He said when Sirius glared at him. "You told me not to tell you fine. So I didn't."  
  
"I also want the truth."  
  
"But that would require me to tell you I am fine."  
  
"Harry! Tell me how you really are or I'll...oh I don't know. But don't put it past a marauder and convicted murderer, ok? Now. How are you?"  
  
" I am good. I just finished opening gifts from everyone. And you are an innocent convicted murderer."  
  
"Yea, but it still has a nice intimidating ring to it."  
  
Harry laughed. "Sure, whatever you want to believe."  
  
"How are the Dursleys treating you?" Ignoring Harry's remark after acknowledging it with a smirk.  
  
"Normal."  
  
"What's normal?" Sirius' eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"My new best friends I tell you," Harry said, getting annoyed at the third degree he was receiving.   
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, everything is fine."  
  
"Ok. Oy. Moony's here, and I think he is going to have a heart attack if he doesn't talk to you."  
  
Remus' face came next to Sirius'.  
  
"Shut up Sirius. Hey Harry," Remus looked a little nervous. Harry remembered the letter and figured that was why he was nervous. Harry smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Remus. Having fun babysitting Sirius?"  
  
"HAR-" Sirius was cut off by Remus' hand.  
  
"Its like a party. Ow. Sirius, don't bite," Remus said pulling his hand away from Sirius' mouth. Sirius smiled triumphantly.   
  
"Serves you right."  
  
"Ug. Do I need to call Snape in or something to make you two behave?"  
  
"Most definitely not. We are highly civilized. Do not ever threaten us like that again," said Sirius, (no pun intended) serious look on his face. Remus laughed.  
  
"So Harry, how-"  
  
"Don't try asking Mr. Friendly how he is. He's awfully sarcastic today."  
  
"I said I was fine, but you wouldn't listen for your information," Harry said, faking hurt feelings. Remus was laughing. Harry looked at the clock. It was past midnight.  
  
" Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I am dead tired and I have to get up early tomorrow. Well, now its today. Anyway, I need sleep," said Harry.   
  
"Ok Harry, Good night!" Chorused the two Marauders.  
  
Harry went back to his bed and lay down under the thin blanket and slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
His dream was horrible. As he had feared, he was watching Voldemort. Harry found himself in front of a log cottage. Smoke was rising from the chimney and lights were on in what looked like the living room.   
  
Voldemort approached the door and five Death Eaters followed him. He laughed as the man guarded his wife, who was holding a baby.  
  
"You can't save her. And because you tried I will torture her and the baby before they die."  
  
The man fell immediately at the death curse. Voldemort pointed his want at the baby and shouted "Crucio!"  
  
The baby shook and cried until it suddenly stopped, dead. The woman had screamed the whole time and had now stopped and begun to just cry.   
  
Voldemort muttered a curse Harry didn't recognize and the woman burst into flames. The entire time Harry was asleep after seeing Voldemort kill the family all he could see was the face of the woman when she turned to him.  
  
Athenakitty: Thank you for reviewing! Harry sweet talking the Fat Lady in the last chapter was a little bit of James showing in Harry and Harry felt it was the fastest way to get Sirius past the Fat Lady. Linky2, The Lady Griever, Serrebi: Thank you!! I never thought people would actually REVIEW my story! They improved my mood a lot!  
  
Review! You know you want to. C'mon. I bet it would make me post more. ^_^ 


	4. Fun And Games

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter world have a mansion. I definitely do not have a mansion. As I am 15. And not the owner of the Harry Potter world.   
  
One For All  
  
Natural Anthem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, A gift to that person, a beautiful thing. ÐMother Teresa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Harry felt worse. He got the list of chores off the fridge after making breakfast and groaned. He was to paint the garden shed and the fence that surrounded the house.   
  
He trudged outside and grabbed the supplies from inside the shed. The sun was already hot on his back, so he took off his shirt. He painted the shed first, then the fence. His pants were littered with little dabs of paint. A few stray lines of paint had landed themselves on his chest and stomach. He looked like belonged in one of those art museums with a big white canvas displayed with a single dot in the middle. Underneath the painting it usually reads "This is my soul." Or something profound like that.   
  
He sat in the shade behind the shed, deciding to wait a little before going back in the house. He heard something moving around in the grass. He looked around and found a small garden snake.   
  
Hello there  
  
Who are you?   
  
I am Harry, who are you?   
  
I am Zzzene. How can you talk to me?   
  
I am a parssselmouth  
  
Ah, a wizard are you? IÕve never talked to one of you before. Do you want sssomething from me?   
  
No. I wasss jussst bored, and I decided to talk to you.   
  
The female that lives in the houssse isss coming. I think ssshe is talking to you.   
  
Harry jumped.   
  
"Boy are you done?"  
  
"Yes MaÕam."   
  
He was allowed an apple and then told to get cleaned up and go to his room afterwards. He showered the paint that had gotten on his skin off and ridded himself of all the sweat that covered him. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He glanced in the mirror. He had changed a lot since June. He had a six-pack showing above the towel and his chest muscles could be seen and his arms had gained muscle too.  
  
He walked back into his room, changed and sat down on his bed and became lost in thought.  
  
He began to remember his dream. He could still see the womanÕs face. It had haunted him when he had woken up in the morning too, but he had been rushed into making breakfast and hadnÕt had time to dwell on it.   
  
He couldnÕt think of what he should do, he felt he should do something to honor her and her family. He decided to spend a few moments in silence when he couldnÕt come up with anything else. He hadnÕt even known who they were, so there was not much he could do.  
  
After a few minutes he picked up some schoolwork and decided to get some of it done. His aunt knocked on his door at 12:30 and Harry ran off to work.  
  
He came home at his usual time but felt very tired. He suspected that the magical energy the bracelet was giving him was tiring him out. It was transferring so much his body was probably rushing to accommodate. He collapsed on his bed into a deep sleep.   
  
Moonlight streamed into the room. His clock read 4:30. The moon would soon be setting, replaced by the sun. He may as well get up now.  
  
Curiosity struck him, had he dreamt of VoldemortÕs killings while he was in a deep sleep like he had last time? He dug through his memory and pulled up very faint images of Voldemort killing a man then much later killing a muggle family of six people. Harry cringed. Curiosity killed the cat.  
  
Harry went about then next few days normally, as he had been. Dreaming VoldemortÕs killings, waking up to a morning of chores, working from one to seven, coming home and doing as much homework as he could and repeating the cycle.  
  
The mirror sitting on his desk was calling his name and glowing Friday morning. He picked it up with out a second thought.   
  
"Hey," Harry said calmly.  
  
Sirius smiled and greeted him. They talked for while until his Aunt yelled through the door that she had work for him.  
  
Sirius looked at him suspiciously, and asked if he was being treated all right.  
  
Harry reassured him, bid him goodbye and went to work for his Aunt.  
  
That evening when he returned from work he found the Dursleys sitting down to their usual dinner. Dudley had two plates piled with food. The diet of the previous summer had not gone well with Dudley and he insisted on making up for it. Dudley was far past looking like a beached whale. More like an elephant with no legs. His nose was sort of big after all.  
  
Harry sat down at his spot at the table and received glares from the occupants of the table.   
  
"I will be leaving tomorrow at noon."  
  
"What? I am not taking you anywhere boy"  
  
"They are coming to pick me up."  
  
"Who are they? Not those freakish Weasels?"  
  
"The WeasleyÕs are not freakish and no not them. My Godfather and a few Order Members will be coming."  
  
"Godfather?" said a suddenly very worried Vernon.  
  
"Yes, about ye high," said Harry, holding his hand up about SiriusÕs height. "Convicted murderer. IÕve told you about him."  
  
"But you said he was innocent!" Dudley exclaimed.  
  
"Well I know he is innocent of the crimes he was convicted of course, but he has tried to commit at least one of those crimes more than once but I stopped him," Harry grinned at the scared faces of his relatives.   
  
"How are these people coming?"  
  
"Um. IÕm not actually sure. Maybe Floo," His uncle turned purple, "Or portkey, maybe car, or maybe apparation."  
  
"What is apparation?"  
  
"You appear suddenly at another location by using magic to get there. IÕm not really sure how to do it because I canÕt get by license to do it yet. Next year I can though." His relatives didnÕt seem pleased that he would be able to do even more magic the next year. They didnÕt know he was allowed to do magic currently anyway.   
  
Harry grabbed a slice of cheese and some bread and went up to his room. He sat at his desk to get some more work done. He had finished all but his Potions essay. He grinned. ÔSaving the best for last of course,Õ he thought sarcastically.   
  
To HarryÕs surprise he finished the essay after only a couple hours. He reread it for mistakes and incorrect information and was pleasantly surprised that the essay was actually pretty good. Of course knowing Snape he would still get a D for dreadful, maybe a P for poor or perhaps SnapeÕs favorite for him, T for troll.   
  
He tucked the essay away in his trunk and gathered all the schoolwork he had done and packed it into the trunk. He looked around for something half way decent to wear tomorrow. He was neglected most of his life, but he didnÕt want to show it. He was fine with the Dursleys ignoring him. He was used to it and figured he preferred it that way anyway. He didnÕt fancy a name like Dudders or Dudlikins.   
  
He pulled the floorboard under his bed up and removed the items that he had placed in there. He ate some of the fudge that the Weasleys had sent him. It wasnÕt nutritious but it sure tasted good compared to the ever-exciting cheese and bread he had just had.   
  
He looked around his room a few times to check and make sure he didnÕt leave any thing behind. He walked over to HedwigÕs cage and gave her an owl treat. She had just returned from delivering thank-you notes to his friends. He hadnÕt bothered to send them to anyone who would be at the Castle. He would see them the next day and didnÕt need to make Hedwig go to all that work. He smoothed her feathers and she hooted in appreciation.   
  
Harry shut his trunk easily and laid his Firebolt next to it. He remembered having to help Ron pack his at the end of term by sitting on it because it wouldnÕt close. HarryÕs trunk had never had that problem. Then again Harry didnÕt really want to have that much stuff. He smiled. Less to carry everywhere and he would never use that much stuff.   
  
The copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk looked appealing in his boredom. He read through the entire issue. By the end he was, to put it politely, severely annoyed. In nearly every article there was some reference of him being crazy. Some articles featured his insanity, others just said Ômad as Harry Potter,Õ or some other oh so witty phrase. He would really have to remember to cancel his subscription. He really didnÕt need to pay to be called crazy. Plenty of people would tell him for free. And without all that reading.  
  
He lay down on his bed and drifted off to sleep to watch murders be committed and inhumanity reign.   
  
He woke up to his Aunt knocking as usual. Just because his murdering Godfather was coming today didnÕt change the daily schedule of the Dursleys. He rolled out of bed and donned the least grungiest muggle clothes he had and went to cook breakfast.   
  
He took up his usual spot at the frying pan, cooking the bacon and pancakes that Aunt Petunia had set out.   
  
The family had their usual breakfast and Harry was again stuck with a chore list. They werenÕt letting him off easy. He was to mow the lawn, trim the shrubs, weed the garden, vacuum all the rooms and take down the draperies for cleaning.   
  
He set to work, deciding to do the indoor work first. He was finished with the vacuuming and drapes by ten and went outside to work. He trimmed the shrubs and weeded the garden by eleven and set to work mowing. He was hot and sweaty so he pulled off his t-shirt. His body was so tanned that he wouldnÕt burn in the midday sun anymore.   
  
He was mowing the last fourth of the backyard when he head distinctive pops. He didnÕt stop, he knew what had happened and was so close to being done. He heard the doorbell ring in the front of the house and his uncle answer. He heard a slight argument but couldnÕt make out any of what was being said. He heard the back door open and several people come into the back yard.   
  
Harry was just finishing the last line he had to mow. He shut off the mower and turned around. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were all standing there. ÔYou know, I donÕt think enough people came to get me,Õ thought Harry. Geez. It looked like the entire wizarding world would have come if they could. He hadnÕt been expecting so many people to come.   
  
"Good morning Harry. Are you ready to go?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Uh, I should probably change first," said Harry, looking down at his sweaty self. He had gathered several grass stains on his clothing and a couple marks of oil from door hinges.   
  
"Alright. If you would show us to your room we can get your belongings."  
  
Harry nodded and walked past them into the house. His Aunt glared at him as he walked past her and up the stairs. Dudley was parked in front of the TV. He trudged into his room, his train of ten people still following him. He opened his trunk and shuffled around for a new shirt. He threw it on and shut his trunk.  
  
"Alright. IÕm ready." Bill and Charlie grabbed his trunk. Their faces showed their surprise at how light the trunk was.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything Harry?" Asked Charlie.  
  
"Yup. Everything I own is in there."  
  
Some of the adults shared looks. Was he serious? The boy only owned that much stuff? They all looked around his room. There was nothing there but a bed, tiny alarm clock and a desk.   
  
Bill immediately felt a wave of anger sweep him. When they had walked past HarryÕs cousinÕs room it had been packed full of stuff. HarryÕs room was so sparse. His Aunt and Uncle seemed to favor their own child quite completely and almost ignore Harry. Ron had talked about how Harry was treated at his relatives but he had thought it was a fabricated story to get his parents to let Harry come over during the summer.  
  
SiriusÕ eyes had fallen on the bars on HarryÕs window. His Godson lived in a prison.   
  
Several peopleÕs eyeÕs were resting on the bars. Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably.   
  
"Excuse me. I have some business," said Sirius. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. The sound of footsteps on the stairs clued everyone into his intentions.   
  
"I think IÕll go get in on the fun," said Moody, following Sirius.   
  
A scream, undoubtedly from Petunia echoed through the house, followed by two men laughing. Harry knew Sirius would never do anything really bad, but he was a little worried when Bill, Charlie, Shacklebolt, Remus, McGonagall, Tonks and to his surprise Snape all went downstairs with similar reasons. "Join in on the fun."  
  
Harry shivered. It made them sound a little like Death Eaters. Mr. Weasley seemed to be examining the alarm clock. He figured that Mr. Weasley didnÕt want to harm the muggles. After all, he would probably be one of the ones sent to help with the mess. He looked at Dumbledore.   
  
"I seem to have gone temporarily deaf. My hearing will be returning within the minute," Dumbledore explained. Yes. He was definitely crazy.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs and into the living room. A donkey, pig, and cow stood in the living room, looking very scared. Nine very satisfied but still angry wizards stood opposite the animals.   
  
"We let you off lightly Dursley," Sirius said, looking ridiculous talking to a cow. "If you EVER hurt my Godson again you will be dead. And I will have no problem killing you."  
  
"Sirius?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius turned to face him. His features going from angry to concerned. "Are you alright? You told me you were fine! That is not what I would call fine!"  
  
"I classify fine as no bones broken, nothing is chasing me, and I am breathing. So I was fine," Harry finished. Sirius did not look especially happy at this. Instead of replying Sirius wrapped him in a bear hug.   
  
Dumbledore could see that people were clearly not happy with HarryÕs living conditions and Harry was becoming uncomfortable. He decided it would be best to get everyone to the castle quickly before something worse happened. Such as Vernon Dursley having a heart attack. He told everyone to grab onto the portkey. Everyone gathered around HarryÕs broom, which Dumbledore had turned into a portkey.  
  
Harry felt the all too familiar feeling and landed hard on his backside on the floor of DumbledoreÕs office. Everyone let go of the broom except him and he leaned on the broom to push himself up. He sat down in a chair and studied his broom with his eyes. Yes. Definitely a Firebolt. People were still looking at him so he checked again. Yep. Still a Firebolt.   
  
Everyone else took a seat and Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You will be staying in the Gryffindor tower for the rest of the summer with Sirius and Remus. We will be training you daily in Defense, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Potions," Harry wrinkled his nose at the word potions. "You will be very important in the war that is starting and we need to make sure you are ready. Do you agree to the training?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. The password to the Gryffindor Tower is MerlinÕs Beard."  
  
Harry, Remus and Sirius stood up and grabbed HarryÕs luggage. They walked down the stone steps and past the great stone gargoyle that guarded the HeadmasterÕs office.  
  
Sirius kept looking at Harry in the corner of his eyes, concerned. Harry seemed to be walking all right and hadnÕt mentioned anything bad about his summer yet. Then again he hadnÕt mentioned his summer at all. And his definition of ÔfineÕ was not reassuring.  
  
Harry walked a little bit ahead of Sirius and Remus on the way up to the Gryffindor tower. He wanted to avoid confrontation as long as possible. He knew they would ask him about his summer. He knew they wouldnÕt like what he would tell them and he really hated to lie. Harry opened the portrait, careful to keep his promise about Sirius to the Fat Lady and went inside.  
  
The common room was a welcome sight to Harry. The huge plush chairs and couches brought back memories of sitting up late talking with Ron and Hermione. The sight of the large wooden studying tables reminded Harry of all the times he had crammed for tests. Being in the common room was like being home.   
  
Harry went and sat down in one of the big chairs by the window, overlooking the lake. He smiled as he watched the giant squid make ripples in the waterÕs surface. His smile disappeared as Sirius and Remus sat down in chairs to his right. He kept his eyes glued to the window. ÔMaybe if I donÕt look at them they would forget I am here and wander away,Õ he thought hopefully. He didnÕt really want to be asked about his life with the Dursleys.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius said softly to get HarryÕs attention. Harry looked at him.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Remus.  
  
"IÕm fine. How are you two?"  
  
"We are fine."  
  
"What have you guys been doing?" asked Harry, beating them to asking a question.  
  
"Basically just stuff for the Order, we have been checking out Death Eater hideouts and working on catching any that we can."  
  
"Where are we sleeping?"  
  
"Up in the fifth year boyÕs dorm."  
  
Harry nodded, stood up and levitated his trunk and other belongings that they had brought from DumbledoreÕs office. Harry dropped the trunk in front of his bed and unpacked a few items.   
  
He leaned his Firebolt against the wall by his bed. He smiled when the memory of winning the Quidditch cup entered his memory.   
  
He pulled out his wand and set it on the table beside the bed.   
  
I"CuriousÉCuriousÉ"   
  
"Sorry," Harry said, "but whatÕs curious?"  
  
Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with is pale stare.   
  
"I remember every wand IÕve ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather Ð just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother Ð why, its brother gave you that scar."   
  
Harry swallowed.   
  
"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, rememberÉI think we must expect great tings from you, Mr. PotterÉ.After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things Ð terrible, yes, but great."(Harry Potter and the SorcererÕs Stone)I  
  
Harry shivered. Mr. Ollivander could definitely be creepy. Within his first few minutes in the wizarding community someone had already claimed he was like Voldemort and proclaimed he would do great things. Great omen.  
  
Harry continued to take things out of his trunk. He removed his schoolbooks and his cauldron and set them under the bed. He set his birthday presents on the table next to his wand. He sat down as he pulled the photo album Hagrid had given him out.   
  
He opened the large book and looked down at the pictures. Pictures of the Marauders and Lily were mixed throughout pictures from HarryÕs own life. He stopped and looked at a picture of Ron, Hermione and him standing together under a tree by the lake in third year. They all looked so happy. Nothing bad had happened that year really. He supposedly had a murderer after him, but really that was no different than his other years and the killer that year had turned out innocent.  
  
Harry started then froze when he found a weight on the bed next to him. He looked up quickly and saw that Sirius had come into the dormitory and sat down next to him.   
  
Sirius jumped slightly when Harry jumped. He wanted the boy to become comfortable around him, not hide under the furniture every time he came around.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
ÔDammit. He noticed,Õ Harry thought.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sirius looked sadly at him. He knew that something was bothering him but he wouldnÕt tell him. "Please know that you can talk to me about anything Harry. I would never think anything worse of you, only more of you."   
  
Sirius had gone back down stairs shortly afterward, after talking a little bit to Harry about some of the pictures in the album. Harry had soon pulled out the book on advanced spells he had found next to SiriusÕs bed and had read until dinner.   
  
Or at least he tried to read. He found a few useful spells but soon fell asleep in his bed.   
  
In his dream he found himself standing on a cloud. This particular cloud had a tree growing out of it and a small pond with fish in it. More proof that he was crazy. Even his dream clouds were weird.  
  
Harry jumped from where he was sitting beside the pond. He had been watching the fish when he saw LenaÕs reflection beside him. "Hello Harry."  
  
"Hi. Where are we this time?"  
  
"Oh just a cloud I like to come to."  
  
"Ok. Why?"  
  
"I have some things I wish to talk to you about."  
  
"Ok. Talk away then, dinner is in a few hours."  
  
Lena laughed. She moved her hand over the water and it showed Sirius and Remus talking in the common room. He couldnÕt hear what they were saying but Lena soon started talking, drawing his attention from the water to her.  
  
"Terrible times are coming. The weight of the world will soon be on your shoulders Harry. I am here to advise that you form close bonds with these two men," she pointed to Sirius and Remus. "They will care for you like a family would. They both need you in their lives and you will find that you will need them. Forming a tight bond with them now will help you greatly."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Just walk up and tell them you told me to befriend them?"  
  
"No. They will accept all attentions from you. They both love you but are afraid to scare you away. By you coming forward to them you will have more time to spend with them."  
  
"Why do they need me?"  
  
"War is upon the earth. In times of war close family is the only thing you can rely upon, family includes close friends. They have been through war before. All that is left of their family is each other and you. In addition you are strong Harry. You have a way of solving problems for people selflessly and inspire happiness and hope in many."  
  
"IÕm not sure I completely understand, but I will try to become close with them I guess."  
  
"Never underestimate the power of a hug Harry. It can lift a spirit from the depths of darkness to a world of light."  
  
As Lena began to blur she hugged Harry. Harry was back in his dorm. Yes. He really needed a thesaurus. He used weird to describe his last meeting with her. Judging from her actions, he would be meeting her again. He would have to get creative and think of more adjectives instead of just weird.   
  
Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went down to the common room. Dinner would be soon and he wanted food to put it quite frankly. Dinner was brought up to the common room by Dobby. Harry, in an attempt to avoid awkwardness yet again, invited Dobby to eat with them. He didnÕt know how to approach the subject of becoming close with them yet, he barely knew them and he knew if he was talking with them all he would think about was his meeting with Lena.   
  
A very thrilled Dobby sat on the floor, after refusing to sit on a chair, and ate dinner with them. Harry talked to Dobby about his freedom and the other house elves most of the time. After dinner Harry sat in a chair by the lit fireplace and read more from his book.   
  
By ten oÕclock HarryÕs eyelids were drooping. He marked his place in the book and went up the stairs to bed. Soon after he was settled in in the dark room he heard Sirius and Remus come up the stairs and go to sleep. ÔJust wait till I tell Dean a werewolf has been sleeping in his bed. Too bad Ron knows Sirius is innocent, otherwise I could tell him a murdererÕs been sleeping in his,Õ Harry thought, just before drifting off. 


	5. I'm the One?

Disclaimer:  
  
One For All  
  
Natural Anthem  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone! I didn't have time to update this weekend so I am doing it a few days late! *dodges tomatoes and other soft throwables* I had a huge medical terminology mid term to study for (honestly there is no reason for these words to exist: Uvulopalatopharyngoplasty, Esophagogastroduodenoscopy, Endoscopic Retrograde Cholangiocreatography, Choledochlithiasis. I could just say "You hurt. I can fix you.") *blushes* I also attended several parties...and drove on the belt line, the single scariest thing I have ever done. I've only got my temps by the way ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em." -William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night, II:5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat bolt upright after waking from his most recent Voldemort dream. As usual Voldemort was "up to no good," to put it lightly. He had murdered a wizarding family with little twin boys and a baby girl. The little girl had had such pure blue innocent eyes.   
  
Harry was breathing hard as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He looked around the room to see if he had woken either of the men with his most likely loud nightmare. The moonlight flowed Remus' face calm in a deep sleep. Harry turned sharply at a noise of pain coming from the bed on his other side.   
  
Sirius was tossing and turning in his bed with an occasional mutterance of "no," "no please," or something along those lines, his mumbling was non-coherent at times so Harry couldn't quite tell. His face was pulled into a pained expression. Sirius was obviously not having a very good dream.  
  
Harry debated with himself. Sirius' dream was private, he might be mad if Harry knew. On the other hand Sirius was in pain and Harry couldn't just leave him like that knowing he was. Worst comes to worst, he could wake Sirius and run. Like the brave boy he was.  
  
Harry pulled his covers off and put his bare feet on the cool stone floor. He held up his hand towards Remus' bed and cast a sound charm. He didn't want to wake Remus up if Sirius was mad that Harry intruded on his nightmare. He was content to murdered in silence if he mad Sirius mad.  
  
He quietly walked over and sat on the side of Sirius' bed. He put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and shook him gently.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius?" Harry whispered.  
  
Sirius bolted into the sitting position knocking Harry slightly backwards on the bed. Harry scooted back so he was sitting with his back against the footboard of the bed and watched for Sirius' reaction.  
  
Sirius' eyes were wide and he looked terror stricken. Gradually he seemed to calm down. His fists that held tightly to the blanket let go and Sirius realized where he was and who was sitting on his bed.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius' voice brought Harry back to reality. There went the plan to wake and run. Sirius had freaked and Harry had sat paralyzed against the footboard. nice Harry. Real nice.   
  
"Sirius, are you ok?"  
  
"What? I'm, I'm fine," Sirius said, stuttering and definitely not looking fine. Harry raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. His best chance at getting Sirius to talk to him was the -cut the crap- method.  
  
"Please tell me what happened in your nightmare, telling someone is the only way to get a persistent nightmare to go away," Sirius looked at him questionably. "Of course I can tell you have this nightmare a lot, you didn't seem shocked by it at all, you seemed to react as though it were an old fear. Besides you said `not again' quite a lot." Harry was an old pro had having nightmares, he knew how things worked. Unfortunately telling someone about the dreams he was having now would not make them go away. They would never go away until Voldemort was gone.   
  
"I.." Sirius stumbled again.  
  
Harry is well known for his determination. He was definitely not going to let Sirius not tell him. Sirius would spill or Harry would threaten to learn how to read minds until he did.   
  
"Please Sirius," Harry pleaded.  
  
"I.. It was the night you parents died. I showed up at Godric's Hollow and the house was just as it was the night I was really there after Voldemort burned it to ruins. When I came James and Lily's ghost came and started screaming at me. And. And then your ghost came and joined in yelling at them. And so did Remus'. They yelled that I should be the one to die and that James and Lily died because of me, Remus and you will die because of me.." Sirius trailed off in to tears.   
  
Harry had to give it to him, he was honest. Harry hadn't been able to detect a single lie or any misleading information in what Sirius had said. Since approximately lunch time he had felt it whenever someone lied to him or around him.   
  
Harry, never growing up with a real parent was not sure what to do at this point. He knew that to solve a nightmare that was haunting a person the person had to tell someone about it and heal from that. Harry had never been comforted after a nightmare and he had little idea what he should do for Sirius next. He did the only thing he could think of. He followed Lena's advice.   
  
Harry scooted forward on the bed and wrapped his arms around Sirius' chest. He laid his head on Sirius's shoulder and felt Sirius put his face on the crook of his neck by his shoulder. Sobs wracked Sirius' body as Harry held on to him. Harry, having run out of ideas, just hugged Sirius and waited for him to stop crying before saying anything. He wasn't sure he could handle his strong Godfather crying and not burst into tears himself.   
  
Sirius stopped crying after a while and slowly his breathing returned to a regular pace. Harry realized his shoulder was quite damp from all the tears Sirius had cried. He decided he should say something, Sirius was probably feeling awkward and terrible.   
  
He decided to go about Sirius' emotions logically. Sirius obviously blamed himself for the death of Lily and James. And to Harry it was quite logical that it was not his fault. He would just have to make Sirius see his logic.   
  
"Sirius, it isn't your fault my parents died."  
  
Sirius shifted slightly but didn't say anything except for something that soundly like a muffled "yes it is."  
  
"No, it isn't. You couldn't have known that Peter was the traitor. It is Voldemort and Wormtail that are responsible for their deaths. Even if you had stayed secret keeper Voldemort would have just killed you, then found another way to my parents, maybe killing me with them that way. If he had killed me then he may have stayed in power for who knows how long and killed countless more. My parents both loved you and would never blame you for what happened.   
  
"No matter what, what's done is done, you can not do anything about it and it isn't helping your present and future to stay stuck on the past," Harry said, in an attempt to comfort Sirius. When no answer came he continued. "If you insist that my parents deaths are your fault then it is completely my fault that Cedric died."  
  
Sirius' head looked up at this. His face was red and blotchy and his hair was knotted from sleep.   
  
"Its true. You had no way of knowing Wormtail was the traitor the same way I had no idea of knowing the cup was a portkey to Voldemort. If you believe that you are guilty of murder, then I am too."  
  
"But Harry, it isn't your fault Cedric died," Sirius started, voice still unsteady.  
  
"I have a very hard time believing that a lot of the time. Will you make a deal with me?"  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"I will agree that Cedric's death is not my fault if you agree that my parents' were not your fault."  
  
Sirius started to say something but Harry cut him off. "And you have to really believe it."  
  
Sirius paused and looked at Harry. "You have to really believe it too."  
  
"Ok. Is it a deal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sirius pulled Harry back into the hug. Harry didn't argue. He felt strangely better after telling Sirius about his guilt and after making the deal. Lena was right, a hug did make a big difference.  
  
Harry was slowly falling back asleep. When he was nearly asleep he felt Sirius move, pick him up and lift him back to his own bed. He felt someone pull the covers up and tuck him in and a fatherly, light kiss on the forehead before slipping completely into the clutches of sleep.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning sun was streaming into the dormitory. He rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up. The bathroom door was shut and Remus' bed was empty.   
  
Sirius was sitting up in his bed stretching. When he saw that Harry was awake he smiled.   
  
"Good morning Harry."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Remus beat us to the bathroom, but after we both get cleaned up we are supposed to eat breakfast in the Great Hall."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey Harry?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thank you for coming last night and staying with me and thank you for making me make that deal."  
  
" I needed it as much as you did," Harry said, not quite knowing where that came from but feeling that it was definitely true. Remus came out of the bathroom and Harry took his place. After brushing his teeth and showering and a last ditch attempt at combing his unruly hair he went back out into the bedroom.   
  
Sirius went into the bathroom and Remus was reading a book. Harry went over and stood at the window to look at the sky. He heard movement behind him but didn't bother to see what had made it. Remus came up and stood next to him at the window, copying Harry's position of leaning on his forearms on the windowsill.   
  
"It looks like a beautiful morning but it's supposed to rain this afternoon," Remus said.  
  
"Really? Do you think I can practice Quidditch a bit this morning?"  
  
"Sure, you are supposed to go to Dumbledore's at noon to discuss lessons but you can go out after breakfast for a bit."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" A hand of Sirius' landed on each of their shoulders. They went down to the Great Hall. They were right on time, they were due there at 8:30 for breakfast and it was just a few minutes past. Remus pushed open one of the doors and the three of them walked into the great hall.  
  
There was only one table sitting in the hall, the teacher's table. Harry wished he could turn right back around and go back to bed. The table seated each Hogwarts teacher that was there during the school year. Another great mystery in Harry's life had been solved; the teachers seemed to live at the school all year round.   
  
There was one teacher missing however. Hagrid was not there. He remembered Hagrid talking about a special mission for Dumbledore and it clicked in Harry's mind. Hagrid was off with Madame Maxime to try to get the Giants on their side. Honestly, his deduction skills were undefeatable. Except for all those times they had been defeated. But we won't talk about those times.  
  
These thoughts occupied his walk to the table and he sat down next to Professor McGonagall and Sirius. 'Well I may as well talk,' he thought.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning Harry," Professor McGonagall said to him, smiling. All of the other teachers either said 'Good Morning' to him or at least smiled. Well except Snape of course, but that was really a given.  
  
The Daily Prophet landed in front of McGonagall and she unwrapped it and read the front page. She put it down and looked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Is the Daily Prophet true Albus?"  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"It says that Brittany and Ryan Stace were killed in an accident when they were working on creating spells and charms. It says here that it also killed their twin sons and baby daughter." Harry's mouth was agape.  
  
"Ah. I had not heard about that. That is truly terrible. They were such promising wizards."  
  
"Is... Is there a picture of the family in the paper?" Harry asked, afraid of what was coming.  
  
"Yes, here it is."  
  
Harry looked down at the picture. There was the brown haired woman who had cried as she watched her black haired husband go insane and die. There were the identical boys who had clung to each other until Death Eaters separated them and killed them. And there in the arms of the woman was the blue-eyed baby. Harry could see her eyes clearly in his mind.   
  
Harry looked up and noticed that everyone at the table was looking at him oddly. He realized his mouth was open. If it had been a cartoon his jaw would have been on the floor.   
  
"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"These people didn't die in an accident. Voldemort killed them."  
  
"What?" Several people exclaimed.  
  
"I, I saw it. I.." Harry trailed off and thought of a spell he had read about the previous night in the book he had found on Sirius's bedside table. It had held a spell where it would take everyone in the room to someone's selected memory. It was perfect. To hell with warning them. It would be much more fun to simply do the spell and surprise them. Fun was relative because he was taking them all from breakfast to watch the murders Voldemort committed during the night. He said the spell before thinking any more about it and suddenly the room swirled.  
  
Everyone landed in the living room/kitchen of the house. Harry looked around, thankful that he could not see his dream self there. He didn't want anyone to see him feeling the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. The family of five was sitting at kitchen table eating dinner. The mother was laughing at the antics of her little boys and her husband's attempts at feeding the little girl. Suddenly the woman stopped laughing and grabbed her wand.   
  
The door burst open and five Death Eaters walked in, followed by Voldemort himself. The Death Eaters tied each person to their chair. The man and woman were struggling to get their wands.  
  
"Its useless to fight me you know. You will lose, and fighting me will only cause you more pain. Or perhaps if you try and fight I will inflict more pain upon your children. None of you will leave this house alive tonight." Voldemort said menacingly. Although that was pretty much the only tone Voldemort ever used. Its not like the guy was ever cheerful or not evil-ish. Yes. He was pretty much 24-7 evil or menacing.   
  
Voldemort put the Cruciatus Curse on the man until he had gone crazy. His screams filled the air and mixed with those of his wife. Her face was twisted at seeing this happen to her spouse. All three of the children were crying hysterically.  
  
Voldemort silenced the woman with Avada Kedavra. The little boys were both put under Cruciatus, but only for a short while before the green curse killed them both. Voldemort put the Cruciatus on the baby girl until she was dead. The Death Eaters set the house on fire as they left after Voldemort.  
  
The room began to swirl as the word Morsmordre was yelled by the Death Eaters. Harry could imagine the Dark Mark above the house as it burned to ash. The green skull staring hauntingly, waiting to proclaim the deeds that had been done inside.   
  
Everyone landed back in their seats and stared at Harry.   
  
"Harry would you please explain what that was?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Nearly every night I am connected with Voldemort though my scar. I end up being able to watch whatever he is doing. I know that what I saw was real. My scar was burning the whole time."  
  
"It makes much more sense for the Stace family to have been killed by Voldemort than by an accident. Ryan and Brittany had fought against him in his previous reign, taking down some of his Death Eaters. I was not aware that they had been experimenting with new spells and I do not think such loving parents would keep their children close by to something dangerous like that. Fudge is still trying to hide Voldemort's existence and is taking a lot of lives in doing so," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wait Harry. Did you say every night?" Professor Sprout asked. All heads snapped to face him.  
  
"Well, almost every night," Harry said looking down.   
  
"Do you feel any of it?" Professor Sinistra asked.  
  
"I feel my scar burning the entire dream, with more intensity when he is firing curses," said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore looked into his eyes. "Harry can you feel it when the Cruciatus Curse is used?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
The roomful of adults gasped.  
  
"To their full intensity?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how do you know what they feel like?" Professor Sprout asked.  
  
" I was put under the Curse during the third task by Voldemort himself." A few teachers flinched at the name.  
  
"Oh my god," was all Sirius could say.  
  
"I have no lasting physical effects, each morning I am only a bit stiff when I wake up. I am not sure if people can see me going through it while I am asleep, as obviously I am asleep. It's nothing to worry about"  
  
Harry picked up his piece of toast and stood up. He ate it on his way to the door. Very aware of everyone's eyes on him, he held up his hand and said "Firebolt."  
  
Less than a minute later the sound of wind could be heard and Harry's Firebolt was in his hand. Harry continued walking as soon as he had it and made his way to the pitch. He didn't feel like getting pity looks from a table of people so he opted for flying instead.  
  
He really needed to learn to shut up. He didn't HAVE to tell them about all of that. Now they were going to do that weird are-you-ok? thing all the time.  
  
It was nearly ten by the time he had reached the pitch after such a long breakfast. He shot up into the air quickly and flew aimlessly around for a while, trying to sort things out in his head.   
  
Since when had things had to be this complicated? In his first year his biggest care had been not getting points taken off by Snape or a Transfiguration quiz the next day. Well he had had to deal with that whole Sorcerers Stone thing but in retrospect it had not been too bad. Voldemort had just been in the back of a guy's head instead of in his own body. In the back of a rather weak man's head really.   
  
Now he watched Voldemort murder families every night when he slept and he had been present and an unwilling part of the rebirth of the evil wizard. He had to worry about training to the best of his ability so he could help stop the evil he felt he had helped unleash.   
  
Things had gotten way too hard. He still had to figure out how he was going to live with Sirius and Remus for the rest of the summer. When he thought about it he supposed that he cared a lot about both of them. Love was a hard thing for Harry to figure out. He had not experienced much in his memory and it was relatively new to him. But he knew he cared for both of them, almost as if they were both friends and parents to him.   
  
He wasn't sure what they thought of him really. Well, maybe he was, now that he thought about it. Sirius had wanted his company right after a terrible nightmare and had told Harry that he wanted to help him. And Remus had sent him that letter, asking if he would mind being friends with him.   
  
Lena had told him that he would need people who loved him and who he loved around him. He knew he wouldn't make it out of this war alive with out them. He would straighten that whole mess up when he returned to the common room. He would make it plain that he was being stupid before and now wanted to form better bonds with them.  
  
He really had no idea how to go about it other than being extremely blunt and truthful. And of course use Lena's advice about hugs. Harry slammed into a dive to rid his head of mushy thoughts. He grinned. After all, he was a strong tough Quidditch player. Rawr.  
  
Now that his mind had cleared up a bit he decided to work on his Quidditch moves. He really wanted to help his team win the Quidditch Cup again this year. All they would need was a new keeper to replace Oliver. They definitely had to win. Winning the Cup had been one of the memories he kept locked in his mind for a Patronus.   
  
Harry decided to try out the Wronski Feint. He found that he liked the feeling of air rushing around him, even if it appeared to others that he was diving to his death. It was a thrill. He practiced it several times until he went just a foot and half above the ground before pulling straight. He would definitely use that move, and if possible get closer to the ground for effect.   
  
Raindrops began to fall from the sky and Harry trudged back up to the school, broom in hand, slightly dirty from a couple occasions where he had, to put it bluntly, not stayed on the broom.   
  
He walked into the empty common room and walked up the stairs to the dormitory. He found a note in Sirius' sloppy script beside his bed.   
  
Harry, come to Dumbledore's office when you get back and cleaned up a bit.  
  
Harry washed his face and changed his robes and went off to Dumbledore's office. No one had told him the password had been changed so Harry got to play a guessing game with the gargoyle. He had a feeling everyone in the office was watching him try and coax the gargoyle into letting him in.   
  
"Peppermint claws?"  
  
"Milkyway?"  
  
"Fizzing Wizbees?"  
  
"Canary Creams?"  
  
"Blood Flavored Lollypops?"  
  
"Tarantula Chews?" The gargoyle moved. "Well that was kind of twisted for a password."  
  
He walked up the stairs and entered the office. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Tonks and Moody were inside. The majority were smiling at him, Snape of course wearing his usual sneer and he couldn't quite tell what Moody's face was doing.   
  
"Have fun guessing the password?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Like a party I tell you," Harry said sitting down.   
  
"Ah. Now that everyone is here we can get down to the main order of business. Harry you agreed to take summer lessons so we have worked out a schedule. You will begin at ten a.m. with an hour in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout. Knowledge of plants is very important. At eleven you will go to Professor McGonagall's classroom for an hour of transfiguration. You will eat lunch for a half hour or so, then at twelve-thirty report to Professor Flitwick's classroom for an hour and half of charms. Then you will report to the potions classroom for an hour of potions. From three to five you will be training for defense with various teachers in the defense room. Then you are free to do as you wish. I highly suggest you spend some time in the library often to research things that could come in useful," Dumbledore said. Harry agreed and Flitwick and Sprout excused themselves from the room, both having work to do.   
  
Harry sat a little overwhelmed. So much for having a summer. Then a thought occurred to him.   
  
"Wait why are we spending so much time and energy on training ME for the war? I'm just a 15 year old kid, what's the big deal?" He couldn't figure out why they were spending so much time on him, he knew about his power, but they didn't. Then he remembered Lena telling him that Dumbledore knew something about him that he wasn't telling. Well, he would tell it now. Harry would make him.  
  
"Well Potter, if you haven't noticed Voldemort has the tendency to come after you," Snape sneered.  
  
"And for that matter why DOES he keep coming after me? I know I brought him down when I was a baby and he's a little sore over that but why was he after my family and why is he so caught up on me?"  
  
"Harry, I do not know if you are ready to be told this," Dumbledore began.  
  
"I am old enough to be hunted down every year by the most evil wizard in a hundred years, do feel free to tell me."  
  
"I believe I have put this off long enough," Dumbledore sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet and walked past Harry to the black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch, and took from inside it the shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges. Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand, and deposited them in the basin. He sat back down behind the desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.  
  
A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her classes, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. But when Sibyll Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use once before.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."  
  
The slowly revolving Professor Trelawny sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.   
  
The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry nor any of the portraits had made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in his thoughts. "It...did that mean...What did that mean?"  
  
"It meant," said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."  
  
Harry felt as though something was closing in upon him. His breath seemed difficult again.  
  
"It means - Me?"  
  
Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment through his glasses.  
  
"The odd thing is, Harry," he said softly, "that it may not have meant you at all. Sibyll's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."  
  
"But then...but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"  
  
"The official record was relabeled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," said Dumbledore. "It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one who Sibyll was referring."  
  
"Then - it might not be me?" said Harry.  
  
"I am afraid," said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though it would cost him great effort, "that there is no doubt it is you."  
  
"But you said - Neville was born at the end of July too - and his mum and dad-"   
  
"You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort...Voldemort himself would 'mark him as his equal.' And so he did, Harry. He chose you, not Neville. He gave you that scar that has proved both blessing and curse."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry just sat there, mouthing like a guppy. He had to prove it somehow that Dumbledore was wrong. He couldn't be right.   
  
His sarcastic side watched as an imagined figure of the last of his childhood walked out of the office. His sarcastic side was quite good at making a point.  
  
Then he realized something.  
  
"Wait. You have known all this time that this prophecy was about me and pretty much had determined my whole life and you never cared to share this with me before?"  
  
(A/N: This paragraph is sort of, ok pretty much totally, paraphrased from the fifth book. It would have taken forever to type the whole thing and you would have been annoyed at the end of reading it anyway. So. Yes.) " Both first and second year we came very close to the topic, but I told myself you were far too young to be told, only eleven and twelve. You still had a chance at having innocent times. How could I tell you third year, you had just triumphed and saved your Godfather? Such depressing news had no place there, besides I still found thirteen too young. Last year maybe? You had just seen a classmate die, watched Voldemort's rebirth, dueled and just gotten away from him and then nearly been killed again. You had too much. I was not sure if I could tell you now, but you needed to know. I hope that you will forgive me for not telling you sooner, I only hoped to give you a chance to live an innocent life as long as possible," said Dumbledore. A tear slid down Dumbledore's cheek.   
  
To see such a man with a tear on his face shook Harry's world. He was speechless. Questions began to pop rapidly into his head after he had taken in such a momentous event.  
  
"What about the rest of you, did you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"I knew Albus knew the reason for Voldemort's attacks on you, but I knew he would not share the information and I wasn't quite sure I would really want to know the answer," said McGonagall. She looked extremely shaken and saddened.  
  
Harry looked to Snape.  
  
"I did not know," said Snape simply.   
  
"Lily and James knew the prophecy. They told me they knew about something that could affect them greatly, that it was the reason they must go into hiding. They did not tell me the prophecy. I never thought it was like that," said Sirius in a monotone. Harry guessed his Godfather was having a hard time taking all this in, harder than Harry himself was.  
  
"I didn't know either. It was possible to them that I was the traitor. I knew roughly what Sirius did," Remus looked roughly the same as Sirius, maybe a little better considering Sirius looked like he would fall apart within a few minutes. Harry hoped it wouldn't become suddenly windy in the office or Sirius might fall apart like so many cartoon characters.  
  
"I am sorry you had to find out this way Harry," said Dumbledore, tear still on his face.  
  
"Well I guess its a lot better than Voldemort letting me know right before carrying out the prophecy. If you will excuse me I REALLY need to go flying," said Harry. He couldn't have put it any more eloquent than that. He got up and summoned his broom. The broom came quickly to the window. Harry popped the window open and jumped onto the broom. He flew off around the grounds.  
  
The rain was letting up. It felt good on his skin. He felt cleansed. Within a few minutes the rain had stopped and the clouds were beginning to part. The sun began to again shine down on the grounds.   
  
He flew above the edge of the forbidden forest for while. He had been in the forest for one reason or another nearly every year he had been at Hogwarts. He had had detention and seen Voldemort drinking Unicorn blood. He had met a charming family of giant spiders and nearly become their dinner. He had run after Ron and Sirius with Hermione through the tunnel from the Whomping Willow that was on the edge of the forest.   
  
He whipped up and looked down to Hagrid's empty hut. He had watched Ron throw up slugs there, gotten advice and listened to Hagrid let important information slip there.   
  
His mind turned to doubt. Could he defeat Voldemort? He was only 15. Voldemort wouldn't wait too much longer for a fight. He doubted Voldemort would wait for him to become a fully trained wizard.   
  
Then again, strange powers had started appearing. He could do wandless easily, and every spell he did had a lot of power. He had recently been able to tell when people were lying to him and felt strong instincts to go certain places at certain times.   
  
He looked at the bracelet still around his wrist. He was supposed to become more powerful than Merlin. Maybe he stood a chance. Did this world deserve to be saved?   
  
He turned and looked up to the school. Hogwarts was his home. So many things had happened there. He had made real friends there.   
  
He had defeated a troll with Ron to save Hermione. He had learned to play Quidditch and become the youngest house player in over a century. He had gone past Fluffy with his two best friends, played a deadly game of chess, drunken potions and gotten the Sorcerer's Stone before Voldemort could, then defeated Voldemort with his touch.  
  
He had had nearly the entire school turn their backs on him because he had a rare talent that was often associated with evil wizards. He had watched as his best friend lay in a hospital bed, petrified. He had found the passage to the Chamber of Secrets and gone down with Ron and Lockhart. He had killed a basilisk with Fawkes' help, and destroyed the memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle to save Ginny Weasley.   
  
He had won the House Cup with his Quidditch team. He had nearly killed a man who he thought had been the traitor to his parents. Then moments later stopped his parent's two best friends from killing the real traitor. He had learned he had a Godfather. He had produced a Patronus, after being taught by his favorite defense teacher, to save his life and the lives of two others. He had gone back in time with Hermione and saved Buckbeak and his newly acquired Godfather.   
  
He had watched nearly an entire school believe he was a liar and turn on him, including his best friend. He had gotten the golden egg past the dragon. He had gone to the bottom of the lake and waited until everyone had been saved, bringing the last two people back up when someone wasn't getting saved. He had been transported to a graveyard, watched a classmate be killed, watched the rebirth of the Dark Lord, duel with the newly reborn Dark Lord and barely come out alive only to be nearly killed again by a Death Eater.  
  
Harry certainly never had a dull moment. He laughed. Dumbledore had said he wanted Harry to have a time for innocence in his life. He had had none after his parents died. At the Dursleys he had been locked in a cupboard for ten years, forced to do chores, neglected and occasionally hit. In the wizarding world he had faced all sorts of things he shouldn't have had to, including the very real possibility of being killed by someone, namely Voldemort.   
  
He had thought the wizarding world would be his salvation when he was eleven. But this world had proved itself likely to turn its back on him as well at the slightest thing not in his favor. The Daily Prophet and Ministry had been proclaiming him crazy since the Third Task. Not many believed that Voldemort was back.   
  
Then again, here he had friends. Sure the school and public adored him, but they didn't matter to him, none of his fame did, he was just glad to have Ron and Hermione. Ron's family, he knew, would always be there for him too. He also had Sirius and Remus here. They were almost like a family to him. According to Lena, they would be his family.   
  
He didn't have to save the wizarding world. But he would. For the people he loved. The rest of the world would just have to consider themselves lucky that Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys were around.  
  
Harry made up his mind. He would work as hard as possible to train and be ready. He was supposed to save everyone from Voldemort. All that mattered was saving Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and the Weasleys. Everyone else could just be saved along with them. He could barely live thinking Cedric's death might be his fault. He couldn't deal with a world of death with the blood on his hands.   
  
Harry flew off to the Quidditch Pitch. He needed to work off some emotions. He got out a bludger and a bat. He slammed the bludger as hard as he could repeatedly all over the field. He remembered Oliver's words, "you would have made a fair beater Potter."  
  
He remembered the dumbest things sometimes. He could remember a comment that Oliver had told him when teaching him how to play Quidditch but he couldn't for the life of him seem to pass potions.  
  
He put away the bat and strapped the bludger back into the crate. He let out the snitch. He looked around for it and decided to do a couple Wronski Feints first. He was hundreds of feet up in the air and went screaming down to the ground. He stopped only a foot short of the ground, pulling up. The third time he did this he stood on his broom, as he had during his first Quidditch game, when he had nearly swallowed the snitch.   
  
He found the snitch quickly and caught it. He let it go a couple more times, chasing after it. He put the snitch back into the crate and flew a few laps around the pitch.  
  
He flew up to a window near the defense rooms. He unlocked the window by holding his hand up and releasing some magic. He climbed in and dragged his broom with him.   
  
The room he was in the defense classroom. He sat down at a desk and leaned his broom against the neighboring desk.   
  
For some reason he heard part of Remus' letter to him resound in his head. His conscience when left on its own would find the smallest thing to remind him of. Well, at least it paid attention to detail.   
  
"I hope that you are willing to befriend an old werewolf, but I will not be offended if you do not write back."  
  
Harry thought back to earlier that morning. Remus had seemed uncomfortable. Maybe the man thought Harry didn't want to befriend him and was only putting up with him. He should do what the letter had said; write back to him. Sure he was in the same room as the guy most of the time, but what better way to respond than by letter. At least he could have his thoughts organized. He never was terribly graceful with words. In fact he was usually downright terrible with them.   
  
Besides, he really didn't have anything else to do. He didn't feel like facing people yet. They would all probably just look at him. Stare at him. He didn't feel like being stared at for a while.   
  
Lockhart was really much more suited to the job of being famous than he was. He hated it when people just looked at him. Unfortunately people just looked at him a lot. On the streets, every time he saved everyone's butts, fights, embarrassing moments, you name it, there was sure to be a group of people there, just staring at him. He summoned a bunch of parchment, ink and a quill. He hoped no one would follow the items to where he was. He really did like this strong magical powers thing. Very easy to summon things he needed. He would never have the problem of not changing the TV station because he couldn't reach the remote. He could summon it. (A/N: I had that problem. Watched a marathon of Newlyweds. That was such a terrible day.)  
  
The papers, ink and quill flew in through the open window. He had shut the door and guessed the items had had to find an alternate route to his location upon not being able to open the door.   
  
He dipped the quill into the ink and tapped the feather part of the quill on his closed lips, trying to think of what to say to Remus.   
  
"Dear Remus,  
  
Well I've finally had time to respond to the letter you sent me. And my answer is of course I want to be friends with you. I can't think of any reason why I should not befriend you. You have always been kind to me, helped me and been understanding.   
  
I definitely do not mind that you are a werewolf, if that's what you are thinking. Everyone has a curse. I will forever be the Boy Who Lived, expected to do exactly what everyone wants and shunned if I am different.   
  
Sirius was cursed with being wrongly accused of murder, but I would still stand by his side through anything now that I know the truth.   
  
Even Dumbledore's got a curse, if you have noticed he's obsessed with candy at times and can appear quite crazy but everyone likes him anyway.   
  
Your curse has just gotten a little bad publicity. As with Sirius, I'd stand by you through anything.   
  
Now that I know about the prophecy and a few other developments I want to become as close with you and Sirius as possible, you are the only family I have left besides Hermione and the Weasleys. Hermione has her own family and the Weasleys are a great family without me there to endanger them. Actually, before I found out about the prophecy I have wanted a family too.  
  
I'm walking around the school right now and I will be back in the common room in a little while. Tell Sirius (He might read this note as well) that the becoming close thing holds true between us too. Love, Harry"  
  
Harry looked at his letter. It was a little weird for him to write about his feelings towards a matter but he had to if he wanted to ever become close with Sirius and Remus. He addressed the note and called to Hedwig. She flew through the window and waited while he tied the letter to her. She flew off towards the Gryffindor Tower.   
  
Harry opened the door to the room he was in and decided to go for a walk. He went into the Library after finding himself in front of it. Madame Prince appeared to be doing an inventory.  
  
"Madame Prince?"  
  
"What! Oh, Hello Harry."  
  
"Is it alright if I take a few books?"  
  
"Yes, just check them out with me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry walked around and picked out a few on advanced curses, checked them out with Madame Prince and walked back towards the Gryffindor Tower. He would probably meet quite the interesting reception.   
  
My spring break vacation is April 2nd to April 8th so I will post some time soon after then. (I have to miss my 4n6 meet! We made it to state!)  
  
You know what's really cool? That purplish button right there that says "Go" right after "Review" I really think you should click it to find out what cool surprises it has in store. ^_^ 


	6. Privacy? Psh

Disclaimer: ThatÕs right. All mine. *lightening strikes as I speak* Ok. Not mine.  
  
One For All  
  
Natural Anthem  
  
A/N: I feel incredibly dumb asking but could someone "hook me up" with a clue as to how to make italics and other useful things? IÕm not quite what one would call computer savvy. Ok. Very far from that. But still. I donÕt always thank reviewers (sorry if you like that!) but I have some extra time today as it is spring break still. So here we go: Silentia: I love you and your wonderful reviewing skills. I know the letter was a little weird. The response may be too, itÕs hard to make the characters grow as close as I want them to in a short amount of time. Sorry if itÕs a bit out of character I will straighten them out eventually. I am quite the awkward person at times so it will probably show through in my writing ^_^ Lena is HarryÕs guide through the war. She will stay in the dream form she has been in. She wonÕt appear too often. I donÕt think. Athenakitty: My, you are full of questions. And as luck would have it I am sort of full of answers. Umbridge will not be around. Probably not anyway. Can you feel the suspense? I can. Yana5: A reviewer of many words I see ^_^. Thank you for reviewing,   
  
Thanks to everyone else who read my story or reviewed previous chapters.  
  
This chapter has many of HarryÕs memories. I am not sure I did a very good job with them as I learned I am terrible at paraphrasing. YouÕve read the books, so just use your imagination. Anything you recognize from the book is from the book. Some things are quoted directly, they have a star by the beginning.  
  
I believe I have filled my A/N with enough boring-ness. On with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Every child comes with the message that God is not yet discouraged of man." Rabindranath Tagore  
  
"Don't lose faith in humanity; think of all the people in the world who have never played you a single nasty trick." Elbert Hubbard ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Inside the Gryffindor Tower When Hedwig Arrived*  
  
"Hedwig is at the window, let her in Sirius," said Remus glancing up from his book.  
  
Once inside Hedwig flew straight to Remus and landed on his leg. He looked down at her. "Hey girl, is that letter for me?"  
  
She held out her leg.   
  
"I will take that as a yes."  
  
He untied the letter and read it. By the end he was on the verge of tears. Sirius came over, worried.  
  
"WhatÕs wrong Remus?"  
  
Remus held the letter out for him to read.   
  
"Blunt kid. But heÕs definitely got a good heart," said Sirius. He was smiling. Harry wanted to be close with them. He needed them. Maybe he had a chance to be a Godfather, even if just for a bit. My, he did cut straight to the point in that letter. Quite similar to James really.  
  
Remus was still smiling, with tears in his eyes. Not many people, as Harry seemed to catch on to, would ever respond to Remus with sincerely kind words.   
  
Harry chose this moment to walk in through the portrait hole.   
  
"Hey," said Harry, calmly, then noticing the looks on both menÕs faces he bit his lip. Harry walked over and sat down on the chair that was beside the couch.   
  
"You know Harry, you are the most mature15 year old I have ever met. Then again I was a part of the Marauders, so everyone was more mature than us, but still," said Sirius, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Harry," said Remus.  
  
"I should thank the both of you. You arenÕt being forced to be here but you are and it means a lot," Harry fidgeted under their emotion-filled eyes.  
  
They started to talk about the Quidditch moves they had watched Harry do on the field when he was practicing that day. He received a scowl for nearly scaring them both to death by doing such a believable Wronski Feint. Followed by a pat on the back for doing such a believable Wronski Feint.  
  
They talked of lighter things for most of the evening. Remus and Sirius knew that Harry would rather not talk about what he had learned about his future this soon.   
  
At about 10:30 they all headed up stairs for sleep. After each had changed and brushed their teeth (yay hygiene.) they pulled part the bed covers to get comfortable. Before Harry slipped down into his covers he walked over to RemusÕ bed, sat down so he was facing him and wrapped his arms around Remus in a hug. Remus returned it after realizing that he was actually getting a hug. He wasnÕt really used to hugs.  
  
Harry did the same thing to Sirius then got into bed, held up his hand and all the lights in the dormitory went out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning Harry greeted both with hugs again and each of them got changed before heading down breakfast. Everyone was seated as they had been the previous day.  
  
"Harry I have decided to postpone your training until tomorrow. I would like you, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Minerva, and Severus to come to my office after breakfast for an important meeting," said Dumbledore. When some of the teachers not called looked at him questionably he responded, "Do not worry, nothing is wrong there is just some information I must find out."  
  
Harry gulped. What did Dumbledore want to know now? That sentence had never really faired well for him in the past. He didnÕt want to have to tell everyone about his little dream when he went to the Hall of the Phoenix. He still kept the bracelet hidden from everyone. Each time his mind wandered to the bracelet he could feel the power pulsing through him that it had given him.   
  
He vaguely wondered what new powers he had gained since putting on the bracelet. He had discovered a few but from what Lena had said, he probably wouldnÕt discover most for quite a while.   
  
Breakfast was pleasant other than DumbledoreÕs announcement. Harry talked with all of his teachers, trying to ignore the fact that during the year they were his teachers and attempted to talk to them just like he would anyone else. He and Flitwick had had a long conversation about the summoning charm. It was as thrilling as it sounds but the small man seemed to enjoy it immensely.  
  
The group that had been summoned to DumbledoreÕs office walked up to it after finishing eating. Dumbledore told the gargoyle the password, it was still Tarantula Chews. And Harry still thought it was a bit odd.   
  
They all stepped inside the office and HarryÕs eyes landed on the Pensieve that sat on the big desk. He groaned inwardly. Things had never gone well when he had had confrontations with the Pensieve. His thoughts were between smashing the Pensieve and smacking his head on the wall when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Harry, I would like to take all of your memories and put them into the Pensieve. The spell I will use will take out all the memories that your mind classifies as important," HarryÕs eyebrows would have shot clear off his face if they could have. "There is too much that we do not know about your life, which we must know to be successful. This is the simplest way to find out. Only the people here in this room right now will see them. It is to help us train you better, find weaknesses and learn about you. And yes Harry, it is necessary that Professor Snape come," Dumbledore added when Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape.  
  
"I donÕt have a choice do I?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Will they see all of my memories?" Harry almost smacked his head on the table. Dumbledore had already answered that. Way to look dumb Harry.   
  
"All of the ones your mind has deemed important."  
  
Harry gulped hard. He didnÕt want people to know how he was treated with the Dursleys or about his little trip to the Hall of the Phoenix. Dumbledore may have gone to the Hall of the Phoenix at one point, but that was different than him going. Dumbledore was supposed to be an heir, he was just Harry who ended up supposedly powerful.  
  
Dumbledore beckoned him up to the Pensieve. Dumbledore put his wand to HarryÕs head and pulled out all of HarryÕs ÔimportantÕ memories. It took a few minutes to get everything into the Pensieve. Dumbledore seemed a bit surprised Harry had so many memories.  
  
"Everyone, please hold the hand of the people next to you so that we may all enter the Pensieve at the same time. I have made it so it will go through all the memories in chronological order."  
  
Harry held on to TonksÕs hand and SiriusÕs. Snape looked very annoyed to be holding the hand of Remus. Then again Snape did not like to be social. He probably wanted to be standing alone over a cauldron or something.   
  
Dumbledore tapped the surface of the Pensieve with his wand. The group was slowly sucked into the Pensieve.   
  
"You will be able to sit down or stand in this area, the memories will surround us," came DumbledoreÕs voice.  
  
The first memory began around them. It was HarryÕs memory of the night his parents died. He could see everyoneÕs face turn almost sick when they realized what HarryÕs first memory was. Screams surrounded everyone and a green light flashed and blazed. Then the memory ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was three, sitting in the DursleyÕs living room. He had taken one of the toys Dudley wasnÕt playing with and went behind a chair to play with it. Dudley screamed. Aunt Petunia came rushing in. She saw Harry, ripped the toy out of his hands and set it in DudleyÕs.   
  
"You freak. DonÕt touch DudleyÕs belongings." She lifted the three year old by the arm and dragged him to the cupboard under the stairs. She literally threw him in. He hit the back of the cupboard as the door slammed shut. He sat numbly on the thin blankets that had been made into a makeshift bed for him in the pitch black. Only the grate on the door let in a little bit of light. Harry had not made a sound the entire time Petunia had man handled him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was four. It was Christmas. Harry was sitting on the floor watching the Dursleys unwrap the massive amounts of presents. He was wishing there was one for him. Dudley unwrapped the last present and threw the toy on the pile of toys he received. Harry spoke up.  
  
"Why didnÕt I get a Christmas present?"  
  
"You want a present freak? Next year we will get you one," Vernon said with a sneer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was four. He was sitting on the floor. A toy broke that Dudley was playing with. Dudley screamed and when Vernon came in he blamed it on Harry. Vernon grabbed Harry, slapped him and threw him into the cupboard. The door slammed as it had in the second memory. Still Harry had not made a single sound the entire memory. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was five. He was sleeping under the cupboard until his Aunt knocked on the door, unlocked it and yelled at him to make breakfast. Harry scurried into the kitchen. He was not at tall as the stove yet. He stood on a box and cooked bacon and pancakes.  
  
"Burn them you little brat and you wonÕt get food for two days," came his AuntÕs voice.  
  
Grease splattered and burned HarryÕs arm and face. Harry did not even cry out in pain.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was five. It was Christmas again. Harry sat on the floor and again watched the Dursleys open presents. He wondered if the Dursleys had gotten him something this year. They had said they would. At last only one present was left after DudleyÕs hungry rampage through the gifts. His uncle called to him.  
  
"This one is for you boy. Open it."  
  
Harry took it carefully in his hands and ripped off the paper. He opened the box. Out fell an empty tin can from the cranberry sauce they had eaten for dinner the previous night. His Aunt and Uncle shrieked with laughter and Dudley joined them. A single tear rolled down HarryÕs face as he was ordered to make pancakes for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was five. A woman had come from school and told the Dursleys they had to buy Harry glasses, because he couldnÕt see with out them. The Dursleys bought the cheapest ones they could once they finally dragged poor Harry to the eye doctors. The glasses had thick black square frames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was six. He was sent out to weed the garden. Dudley and his father were playing catch in the back yard. Dudley was not a very good player and often tried hitting Harry with the ball. Getting tired of the tedious game, Dudley grabbed HarryÕs collar and threw him in a mud puddle. Vernon cheered his son on and encouraged him.  
  
Harry had to tape his thick black glasses back together on the bridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was six. He walked up to his Aunt Petunia.  
  
"How did my parents die?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Freak, your worthless parents died in a car crash. ItÕs too bad you didnÕt die with them. Now we have to take care of their worthless son. DonÕt ask questions boy if you want to eat."   
  
PetuniaÕs face was red and a purple vein stuck out of her neck as she screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was six. He and Dudley each brought home a picture from school. DudleyÕs had been of a cake (Go Figure). HarryÕs had been a picture of a man with black hair and a dog standing next to a man with sandy hair who had a wolf by his side. Next to the wolf stood a man with black hair and what looked like a deer beside him. DudleyÕs had been stuck to the fridge. Aunt Petunia called Harry into the kitchen to watch while his picture was torn into pieces and thrown away.  
  
"That will teach you not to use your imagination."  
  
Harry walked silently back to his cupboard. The door slammed before he was all the way in, knocking him down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was seven. He had been given a list of chores. He could read what all of them said. He hadnÕt been able to do them all by the end of the day. Vernon refused to let him have any food for two days. The memory flashed to Harry sitting in the dark in his cupboard holding his stomach and staring at the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was seven. It was DudleyÕs birthday. Dudley got 30 presents and a birthday party. Harry was locked in his cupboard during the party.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was seven. It was his birthday. He knew it was. It had been posted on the wall of the classroom during the year. The Dursleys hadnÕt said anything all day about it. It was nighttime and they had already gone to bed. Harry just looked down at the realization that they would not ever mention his birthday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was eight. He was mowing the lawn, even though he was too small. Dudley pushed him and he nearly went under the mower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was eight. He was walking back from getting a bag of groceries from the store and Dudley pushed him. The bag was already too big for him and he fell. All the things spilled out and many things broke.   
  
Aunt Petunia screamed at him when he returned with the ruined bag of groceries. She didnÕt believe that Dudley had pushed him. She slapped him three times and threw him into his cupboard, not to have food for two days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was nine. Harry was at school. Dudley threw him off the top of the playground equipment. He broke his arm. The Dursleys had to be forced to go to the doctors to get him a cast. They didnÕt feed him for three days because it had cost so much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was ten. It was DudleyÕs birthday. The Dursleys were complaining about him but took him to the Zoo. Harry magically removed the glass that kept the snake enclosed after talking to the snake. Dudley fell into the snakeÕs habitat as the snake escaped. The glass reappeared and Dudley screamed.  
  
When they returned home Vernon had thrown Harry up against a wall. "What did you do boy!"  
  
"I donÕt know! One minute the glass was there and wasnÕt the next! It was like magic!"  
  
"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC."  
  
He was thrown into his cupboard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was ten. The Hogwarts letter has begun arriving. The first one his uncle had ripped up. Each day his uncle ripped them or burned them. One day there were so many the Dursleys packed up and went off on a Ôvacation.Õ   
  
Harry was sitting in the dark, drawing a cake with candles in the ashes of the fire, it was his birthday and the Dursleys had forgotten again.   
  
Hagrid arrived. He threatened the Dursleys and showed Harry the letter. He gave Harry a birthday cake and gave Dudley a pigtail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was eleven. It was his first trip to Diagon Alley. Harry was getting his wand from Ollivanders. Ollivander had told Harry that he would do great things, as had the brother to his wand, Voldemort.  
  
He watched Hagrid take something mysterious out from a top-secret vault at Gringotts.  
  
He had heard how his parents really died from Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was eleven. The Dursleys dropped him off at the train station, not even going in with him. He was to find his own way to 9&3/4. He met the Weasleys and got on the train with Ron. He and Ron sat in a compartment and Ron figured out who Harry was. Hermione had come through trying to find NevilleÕs toad.   
  
They reached the school and were trying on the Sorting Hat. Everyone in HarryÕs memories could hear what the Sorting Hat was saying and what he was telling the sorting hat.   
  
*" Hmm, Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. ThereÕs talent, oh my goodness, yes Ð and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now thatÕs interestingÉ.So where shall I put you?" "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin" "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, its all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that Ð no? Well, if youÕre sure Ð Gryffindor!"(Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were reading a newspaper and read about a robbery at the bank and Harry began to realize it was whatever Hagrid had taken from the bank that the robber was trying to get.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first years were out for their first flying lesson. Neville had gotten hurt and Madame Hooch had taken him to the hospital wing. In their absence Malfoy had taken NevilleÕs Remembrall, flown away with it and thrown it. Harry had shot off on his broom after it, and caught it right outside McGonagallÕs window.   
  
She had come down to get him and taken him to see Oliver Wood. Harry was told he was the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron were in the girlÕs bathroom facing off against a troll to save Hermione. Harry grabbed on to the club and jumped onto the trollÕs shoulders. Ron hit the club with a levitation spell and it hit the troll on the head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was about to go out on the field for his first Quidditch match. Oliver asked if he was nervous. Oliver proceeded to tell him that during his first match he had been knocked out cold by a bludger in the first few minutes.  
  
Harry was up in the air watching for the snitch, he saw it and raced to get it, as was the Slytherin Seeker. They were plunging towards the ground. The other seeker pulled up and Harry kept going. Within a couple feet of the ground Harry pulled up so sharply he was standing on his broom. He was so close to the snitch. He leaned forward to get it, tripped and fell. He laid spread eagle on his back. And coughed up the snitch. Lee JordanÕs voice screamed that he had swallowed, but still caught the snitch and that Gryffindor won.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out of a Christmas present and tried it on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry found the Mirror of Erised. He looked in and saw his parents.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione yelled when she found what Nicholas Flamel had done. He had created the sorcererÕs stone. Harry, Ron and Hermione realized the SorcererÕs Stone was somewhere in Hogwarts and thatÕs what everyone was trying to get.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Neville, Hermione and Malfoy were serving detention in the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Malfoy came upon a dark figure drinking Unicorn Blood. Firenze pulled Harry on his back and ran as the figure began to come towards him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the room with the three-headed dog. They lulled it to sleep with a flute. They went quickly down the trap door as it woke up. They landed in Devils Snare. Hermione was first to figure out how to get out. She told Harry how to and he soon followed her. Ron would not calm down so they had to make light to get him out.  
  
They found themselves in a room with tons of keys flying around. Harry flew up after the key that would fit the door, being chased by all the other keys. He caught it and they went through the door.  
  
They walked straight into a chess game. The people in HarryÕs memories watched as Ron finally sacrificed himself so that Hermione and Harry could go through.  
  
Hermione found the potion that would send Harry through the fire into the next room and the one that would send her back.  
  
Harry walked into the next room and found himself with Quirrell. Quirrell unwrapped his turban. Harry found himself now with Quirrell with Voldemort sticking out the back of his head. Harry looked into the mirror of Erised and found the SorcererÕs Stone in his pocket.   
  
Voldemort realized Harry had it tempted him with the idea of bringing back his parents, but Harry refused. He touched Quirrell and watched as Quirrell turned to dust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was at home again. He was sitting in his room on his birthday, there were bars on his window and Hedwig was locked in her cage. HarryÕs school things were nowhere to be seen. Dudley was teasing him about having no cards on his birthday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry came up stairs to find Dobby sitting on his bed. Dobby warned Harry not to go to Hogwarts and showed Harry all the letters he had kept from him. He chased Dobby and Dobby dropped a pudding on Mrs. MasonÕs head.   
  
Vernon came up to HarryÕs room later and tried to beat Harry up for ruining his business dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and the Twins had showed up, pulled the bars off HarryÕs window and brought him back to the Burrow.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and the Weasleys were at Diagon Alley. Lucius Malfoy was sneering and mocking the children and Harry watched as he slid Tom RiddleÕs Diary into GinnyÕs things.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron had not been able to go through the barrier at 9&3/4. They were driving the Ford Angela. Unfortunately they crashed into the Whomping Willow. Snape was not at all happy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The second years were in the greenhouses repotting mandrakes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The second years were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Lockhart had just let loose pixies. All the students but Hermione, Harry and Ron and Neville (currently attached to the ceiling) had run. Harry smacked a pixie away from Hermione and Hermione froze the pixies to get them back in their cages.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting in detention with Gilderoy Lockhart, trying his hardest not to curse the annoying man.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry could hear a snake in the walls talking about killing. He turned the corner to find Mrs. Norris petrified. The blood on the wall read The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Harry was immediately blamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bludger during the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match was tracking Harry. Despite that Harry still caught the snitch, after breaking his wrist on the bludger. Lockhart tried to fix his arm, but actually removed all bones from his arm. Harry spent a painful night re-growing the bones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Colin, the boy who kept trying to photograph Harry was attacked and petrified.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was forced to duel with Malfoy. Malfoy threw a snake out of his wand and Harry started talking to it. The snake went toward Justin Flinch-Fletchly even though Harry was telling it not too. Everyone in the room stared silently at Harry and Snape got rid of the snake. Soon after Justin was found petrified along with Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People were yelling that Harry Potter is the Heir of Slytherin and responsible for the petrified people. Peeves was singing, "Oh Potter you rotter, oh what have you done, youÕre killing off students, you think its good funÑ"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Moaning MyrtleÕs bathroom making Polyjuice potion. Harry turned into Goyle; Ron into Crabbe; and Hermione grew a cat face. Harry and Ron snuck into the Slytherin dorm to see if Malfoy was SlytherinÕs heir only to find that he was not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was pulled into Tom RiddleÕs Diary. He saw Tom blame Hagrid for the killings and get him expelled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Quidditch game against Hufflepuff was stopped and Harry and Ron raced into the Hospital Wing to find Hermione petrified.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron hid under the invisibility cloak in HagridÕs hut as Hagrid is taken to Azkaban. Dumbledore tells the ÔemptyÕ room that Help will always be given to those who need it at Hogwarts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragog and his family were chasing Harry and Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry read the note in HermioneÕs petrified hand. He and Ron figure out what has been petrifying students.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Lockhart were in Moaning MyrtleÕs bathroom. Myrtle told Harry that if he dies he can share her toilet. Harry opened the chamber from the sinks and Harry and Ron pushed Lockhart down first then followed. They ended up in a chamber of bones. Lockhart grabbed RonÕs dysfunctional wand and tried to erase Harry and RonÕs memories, but it backfired on him.   
  
Rocks began to tumble down and Harry and Ron were separated. Harry walked past the huge Basilisk skin and raced into the heart of the Chamber of Secrets. He saw Ginny lying unconscious on the floor.   
  
Riddle came out and took HarryÕs wand and called the Basilisk. Fawkes appeared and blinded the snake. Harry ran from the snake until he came back to the hat. He pulled GryffindorÕs sword from the hat and climbed up on the giant head of Salazar Slytherin. One of the BasiliskÕs poisonous teeth went into HarryÕs arm at the same time he shoved the sword through the snakeÕs head.   
  
The poison spread rapidly through Harry. Riddle was mocking him until Fawkes landed on his shoulder and healed him of the poison and wound. He raised his wand at Riddle when Fawkes dropped RiddleÕs diary in his lap. Harry picked up the Basilisk fang and sank it deep into the Diary. Tom Riddle disappeared and Ginny woke up. Fawkes took everyone who was in the chamber back up to the bathroom where a very disappointed Myrtle waited.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was in DumbledoreÕs office. Dumbledore told him that the sword he pulled from the hat was the Sword of Gryffindor. Lucius Malfoy entered the office complaining with Dobby at his side. He left, but Harry followed him with the diary. He gave the diary back to Malfoy with his sock inside. Malfoy gave the diary to Dobby. Dobby screamed that he was free and showed Malfoy the sock that had just freed him. Malfoy tried to curse Harry but Dobby protected him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting at Privet Drive, listening to the news. It was saying that Sirius Black, a dangerous murderer was on the loose and showed a picture. Harry recognized him slightly, feeling that he had seen him before.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting at the dinner table while Aunt Marge picked on him. She finally made a comment about his parents and he argued with her. She screamed at him and he finally blew up. Or rather she did. She was floating near the ceiling as Harry rushed out of the house with his trunk.   
  
Harry sat down on his trunk and looked around. He tripped, seeing a big black dog and accidentally summoned the night bus.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was on the Hogwarts Express and found a man with sandy brown hair sleeping in the last compartment.  
  
*"Who dÕyou reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.  
  
"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once.  
  
"How dÕyou know that?"  
  
"Its on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the manÕs head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters. "Wonder what he teachers?" said Ron, frowning at Professor LupinÕs pallid profile.  
  
"ThatÕs obvious," whispered Hermione. "ThereÕs only one vacancy, isnÕt there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Well, I hope heÕs up to it," Ron said doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesnÕt he? AnywayÉ"   
  
Everyone watching the memories could hear a bark like laugh mix with an indignant huff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was still on the train; the compartment now with more people in it and Lupin was still asleep when screams were heard in HarryÕs head. He blacked out and came to to find that Lupin was at his side, giving him chocolate and explaining that a dementor had come by.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was in his first Divination class. Trelawney was trying to mysterious and suddenly predicted HarryÕs death via the grim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was flying on Buckbeak. The memory flashed to Hagrid crying because Buckbeak might be killed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was in his first Defense class of third year, watching the Boggart become Snape, then Snape in NevilleÕs GrandmotherÕs clothing. He was watching as it became various things that scared people then right before it came to him Lupin jumped in front of it and it became a moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crookshanks was chasing Scabbers around the common room while Ron yelled at Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting and talking to Lupin while most other people were at Hogsmeade. He listened as Lupin told him why he didnÕt want Harry to face the boggart. He hadnÕt wanted Voldemort to materialize in the classroom. Harry told him it would have been a dementor. Snape came in with what Harry thought was poison and had Lupin drink it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady after Sirius had ripped her canvas, listening to Peeves tell everyone who it was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was playing in the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game and spotted the grim in the stands. Dementors soon came onto the field and Harry went unconscious and fell to the ground while Cedric caught the snitch.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Lupin agreed to give Harry anti dementor lessons after he told him he could hear his parents being murdered every time they came near.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was talking to Fred and George. They were giving him MarauderÕs Map. They explained how it worked as the words began to appear.  
  
*"Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The MarauderÕs Map"  
  
Harry was watching the map appear and all the dots of people walk around. Fred and George showed him some routes into Hogsmeade.  
  
"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."  
  
"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," Fred said solemnly. (Prisoner of Azkaban)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was under a table in Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron were at the table and a tree was blocking the next table from seeing him. He was listening to the table of teachers, the minister and Rosmerta talk about Sirius Black.  
  
*"Never saw one without the other did you? The number of times I had them in here Ð ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"  
  
Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him . "Precisely," said McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course Ð exceptionally bright, in fact Ð but I donÕt think weÕve ever had suck a pair of troublemakersÑ"  
  
"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give Ôem a run for their money."  
  
"YouÕd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"  
  
"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. They named him godfather to Harry. Harry had no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry unwrapped a Firebolt at Christmas. Ron and Harry began celebrating until Hermione told McGonagall and she took it away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was sitting at a round table with most of his teachers over Christmas break with Hermione and Ron. Trelawney had joined them making the table "thirteen."  
  
Harry got up first. She screamed that he would die first of anyone there.  
  
McGonagall snapped that that would only be the case if a murdering axe-man was outside the door waiting to kill the first to enter the great hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was with Professor Lupin, trying to learn how to conjure a Patronus.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neville told Harry he lost all the passwords he had written down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron had discovered blood on his bed and ginger cat hairs. He expressed his discontentment through yelling. Very loud yelling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry created a Patronus during the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game on the dementors that were actually Slytherins in disguise.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron woke up the whole dorm by screaming that Sirius Black had been standing over him with a knife and slashed his curtains.   
  
"Oops," could be heard by all viewing the memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape had MarauderÕs Map after Harry was caught; rather HarryÕs head, was caught in Hogsmeade. The map insulted him via Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Lupin was convincing Snape that the map was a harmless ZonkoÕs prank.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trelawney was again predicting that the Grim would cross HarryÕs path when Hermione started screaming at her. Hermione, finally completely frustrated left the class.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the morning of the Quidditch finals and Harry saw the Grim.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the Quidditch final against Slytherin. Gryffindor was ahead, eighty points to twenty. Harry was rushing to the golden ball although Malfoy was much closer. Harry took the ball from right out under Malfoy and the crowd erupted in cheers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hearing Trelawney slip into trance during HarryÕs exam and predict that the traitor would get away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing under the invisibility cloak next to HagridÕs hut. They heard the swish of the axe signifying that Buckbeak had been killed.  
  
Ron was being dragged by a huge, grim like dog into a tunnel underneath the Whomping willow. Harry and Hermione tried to follow but were stopped by the treeÕs violent branches. Crookshanks tapped the knot that froze the tree, allowing the two to enter the tunnel.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Harry had just found Ron in the Shrieking Shack. Ron screamed that it was a trap and the door closed behind them, revealing Sirius Black. Harry and Black argued until Harry had him in a position where he could kill him. Lupin ran in the room and stopped everything by summoning all wands to him. Lupin spoke only one sentence "Where is he Sirius?" He looked to the rat and soon was embracing Black in a tight hug.   
  
*Hermione screamed "Harry, donÕt trust him, heÕs been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too Ð heÕs a werewolf!" Lupin denied all but the accusation of being a werewolf. Harry didnÕt seem phased at all about Lupin being a werewolf, he only screamed about him helping the man who killed his parents while Ron yelled for Lupin to get away from him.   
  
Lupin and Black told the room of teens the real story of what happened and who really was responsible. The door opened and closed without anyone being there. Minutes later Snape appeared. Snape nearly took all of them out but Harry, Ron and Hermione stunned him at the same time. That moment would forever make Harry smile.  
  
Wormtail was soon uncovered from his rat form and forced to face the room. He tried to beg Lupin and Black for forgiveness, then he tried Ron, and then Hermione. Then he faced Harry. Lupin and Black nearly killed him but Harry stopped them. He refused to let the pair become murderers because of this man.   
  
Wormtail was bound and Ron and Lupin tied themselves to him. Black levitated Snape and Harry and Hermione followed through the tunnel. Along the way, Black offered Harry a home if he was cleared, which Harry immediately accepted. Once out of the tunnel Lupin transformed. Black chased him away from everyone and Wormtail transformed and ran away.   
  
Black became surrounded by dementors and Harry and Hermione rushed to his aid only to be knocked out too.   
  
They awoke in the hospital wing. Dumbledore told them to use the time turner to go back and save two lives. They clicked it back three times and found themselves in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. They ran to HagridÕs hut and saved Buckbeak from his execution. They stayed in the woods until themselves came back out of the Whomping Willow. They ran into HagridÕs when they came out to avoid being bitten by Lupin. Harry went out to see the dementors attack because he had thought he had seen his father. He realized it had been himself and produced a spectacular Patronus to save all their lives.   
  
Hermione and Harry flew Buckbeak up to FlitwickÕs office where Black was being kept. Hermione unlocked the window and they helped him on. They flew to the roof where the two kids got off. Black flew away into the night on Buckbeak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was in LupinÕs office the next morning trying to beg him to stay.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was on the Hogwarts Express home and received his first letter from his Godfather.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was in the Riddle House watching Voldemort kill Frank Bryce. Then he was writing to Sirius to tell him his scar had hurt.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The WeasleyÕs over-enthusiastically stamped envelope arrived at the Dursleys to invite Harry to come to the Quidditch World cup. His Aunt and Uncle, to avoid weirdness being spoken, let him go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The WeasleyÕs burst through the fireplace, the twins leaving Dudley a Ton- Tongue Taffy and Mr. Weasley trying to get the Dursleys to say good bye to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the Wronski Feint done by Krum at the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry saw as Death Eaters carried the muggle family in the air by camp.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was being blamed for creating the Dark Mark, then Winky was blamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret made his appearance. Harry wished he had a camera. Where was Colin when you needed him? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Mad Eye Moody. Moody was displaying the Unforgivable Curses on spiders. The spider under Imperio did whatever Moody wanted. The spider twitched and convulsed horribly under Cruciatus Curse. Harry was frozen when he saw the spider die immediately under Avada Kedavra, the spell that had killed his parents and haunted his nightmares.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore was pulling the names out of the Goblet of Fire. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. The entire school looked at him in disbelief and DumbledoreÕs gaze cut into him. No one appeared pleased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gryffindors where trying to make Harry celebrate his entrance into the Triwizard Tournament. All Harry could see was that Ron was mad at him when he needed Ron most.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*"Ah, I donÕ know Harry," Hagrid sighed suddenly, looking back down at him with a worried expression on his face. "School championÉeverythinÕ seems ter happen ter you, doesnÕ it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Potter Stinks and Support Cedric DiggoryÑThe Real Hogwarts Champion badges surrounded Harry, everyone was wearing one from all three of the other houses.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry told Cedric what the first task would be.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was talking to Sirius in the fire about finding out that dragons were the first task.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was pulling the Hungarian Horntail out of the bag of models. Listening to how the other Champions were doing. Standing in the arena, facing a huge dragon, summoning his broom, flying around the dragon and grabbing the golden egg, only getting a small burn on his shoulder. After the task, having Ron apologize.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry opened the egg in the common room and hearing suggestions like the one from the twins "It sounds like Percy singing in the shower. Maybe you have to attack him while he is in the showerÉ"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was going to the ball with Parvati and saw Hermione looking beautiful with Krum and saw RonÕs expression.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rita SkeeterÕs scoop on Hagrid nearly made Hagrid run away, but Hermione, Harry and Ron had gone to talk to him and reassured him that they liked him no matter what.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry opened the egg under water and heard the song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry saw Crouch labeled on the map as being in SnapeÕs office.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dobby gave him Gillyweed and told him Ron was at the bottom of the lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry swallowed the Gillyweed and dove into the lake with the rest of the Triwizard contestants. Harry reached the bottom first, and waited until Krum and Cedric had both rescued their people. Seeing that Fleur was not coming and grabbing FleurÕs sister and Ron, he swam back up, taking both up to the surface.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio met Padfoot in Hogsmeade and followed him up into the rocky cliffs above.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was trying to calm Winky in the Hogwarts kitchens but only maked her worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was at the third task. He and Cedric entered the maze together and split up. Harry ran into little problems, only a Blast Ended Skrewt and a few spells before reaching a Sphinx. He figured out the riddle the Sphinx gave him predicted a spider and pushed Cedric out of the way of the spider, hurting his leg on the way. Cedric and Harry were arguing on who should take the cup, finally deciding to take it together.   
  
They touched it and were transported to a graveyard. Wormtail immediately killed Cedric, much to HarryÕs horror. Then he placed the child like thing he was carrying into a cauldron, added a servantÕs flesh, willingly given, enemyÕs blood, forcefully taken, bone of the father, unknowingly given. The shape of a man rose from the cauldron and HarryÕs blood turned to ice. Voldemort had risen.  
  
Death Eaters appeared all over and all circled to watch their master. He ordered Harry to have a proper duel with him. Harry resisted VoldemortÕs attempt to put him under Imperio, even though he had just been under Cruciatus. Voldemort shouted Avada Kedavra, while Harry shouted Expelliarmus. The spells collided and a golden strand was formed. It raised both up and surrounded them. Harry pushed the golden bubble on the strand towards Voldemort. It caused VoldemortÕs wand to regurgitate the spell. The people he had killed appeared, Cedric first, then Frank, Bertha, Lily, then James. The figures allowed Harry to escape, Cedric requested Harry take his body back with him.  
  
Harry ran for the cup while Voldemort was distracted, dodging spells from Death Eaters. He grabbed CedricÕs body and summoned the cup and was back at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Screams erupted all around him. He heard people talking and was being moved. He could hear a wooden leg. He was in MoodyÕs office. Moody was trying to kill him. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall entered and stunned him. He soon became Barty Crouch Jr.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was in DumbledoreÕs office, retelling the story to Dumbledore and Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was in the hospital wing, Fudge was refusing to believe HarryÕs story, calling him crazy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was back at Privet Drive. He was waking up early to fix breakfast each morning when his Aunt pounded on his door. He did chores all morning, went to work at the drill company in the afternoon and haunted by dreams of the third task by night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was suddenly transported to the Hall of the Phoenix. They were watching Harry walk through the halls. He reached the white and silver room. Lena was explaining things to Harry and tying the bracelet to his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The memories went through a few of his Voldemort dreams.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was in Hogwarts, listening to the prophecy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The memories went back to Voldemort dreams.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scenery had begun to fade. Everyone was standing, holding hands in DumbledoreÕs office. They had gone through all of HarryÕs memories. Everyone drifted to a seat in the room. All seemed to be lost in thought.   
  
Harry studied everyoneÕs faces; they had just witnessed his life. Dumbledore looked pensive, although he looks like that a lot.   
  
Snape looked shocked and disgusted. Again, Snape often looked disgusted, his face might have frozen that way.   
  
McGonagall looked amazed.   
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt looked surprised.   
  
Tonks looked thoughtful.   
  
Remus looked saddened and shocked, as did Sirius.   
  
Harry stood up. "Well it does no good for me to be here any more. Its late, almost 10:30 and I want to get some sleep. See everyone tomorrow."  
  
With that Harry left the room. 


	7. I'm Invisible, I Hope

Disclaimer: Hold up your left hand, palm down. You have made Wisconsin. Wisconsin, known for dairy products, cranberries, and beer, is where I live. The owner of the Harry Potter universe lives in Britain. I hope we can all draw the correct conclusions from this.  
  
One For All  
  
By Natural Anthem  
  
A/N: I love all my reviewers. Again. Sorry if I rambled at all last chapter, it was hard to write. I was afraid of missing something key or someone's favorite moment or something odd like that. The majority of questions asked in reviews will be explained soon. Or so I hope. Please don't kill me for Harry's new name in this chapter (I went back and changed it the next day after finally getting some SLEEP.)  
  
Also. Harry is not crazy. Any craziness that he may appear to have is probably me mixed with a healthy dose of sarcasm. Sorry 'bout that. ^_^. Its really late and I've been at play practice all night, please forgive errors! Seagulls Flourish. (My stage crew cue to move the set stuff.)  
  
Alles=All (in German, or so my German teacher tells me ^_^)  
  
* * *  
  
" What if your dreams and fears existed in the same place? What if to get to heaven, you had to brave hell? What if everything you've ever wanted cost you everything you've ever achieved? Would you still go there?"  
  
Author Unknown  
  
* * *  
  
Harry walked quickly back to the Gryffindor Tower. He didn't want to talk to anyone about his memories. He felt like he was naked. He glanced down to check. He was indeed wearing clothing. But he still felt naked.  
  
He stopped dead in the middle of a hallway. Questions were filling his head. He could barely think. He shook his head to try and call to order his head. It didn't help. Frustrated he spoke out loud, "do I need to get a gavel or something!"  
  
Ah. My, he felt crazy. But his mind seemed to come to a slight sense of order at his proclamation. He was going to get these questions in line before he trooped up to anyone to ask them. He began a mental list.  
  
1. Why on earth did they need to look through his entire life?  
  
That was pretty much what the list came down to. That, and could he punch them all? But that second one probably wouldn't go over too well with anyone.   
  
Harry become vaguely aware that he had been standing stock still in a hallway staring at a wall for ten minutes, ever since his threat of buying a gavel. Rita Skeeter would have a field day.   
  
He glanced around. The hall was deserted. Well, at least no one had seen his apparent confrontation with the wall.   
  
Harry turned around and walked determinedly back toward the Headmaster's office. Before he knew it he was in front of the stone gargoyle. He whispered Tarantula Chews and the gargoyle moved for his entrance. He went quietly up the stairs and paused outside of the door, which was open about a foot.   
  
He heard his name mentioned. Well he couldn't really expect much else. They HAD spent the day in his memories. Harry flipped through the catalog of ideas in his mind to try and find a way to sneak in and listen to the adults in the room talk.   
  
A tingling ran through his body and Harry looked down. It felt like a spider had crawled down his body. Harry grinned. Oh yes. He would indeed love this new ability. He was invisible. Just before he slid into the room he hoped fleetingly that his head would be invisible too. Snape was probably tired of Harry's head getting caught in places it shouldn't be. (A/N: dear god, I am sorry if that sounded dirty. I honestly didn't mean to make it dirty. And I can't stop laughing.)  
  
No one turned around when Harry entered the room and after a hand gesture at Snape he found it was safe to say he was completely invisible. Harry settled into an empty armchair and gave those speaking his complete attention.   
  
"I regret it greatly now. I did not know that they were mistreating Harry. He was small for his age when he arrived here, I admit, but I never realized that it was from that. He never mentioned they were mistreating him," Dumbledore replied.  
  
Ah. Lovely. They were talking about the Dursleys. Harry felt like he could choke on the pity in that room. And it was mostly all for him with a bit reserved for themselves.   
  
"Well of course he wouldn't tell anyone, he thought that was how he was supposed to be treated, he was raised that way. Why didn't anyone ever go and check on him?" Remus said.  
  
"I didn't think the Dursleys would sink to that level," said Dumbledore, looking distinctly regretful.   
  
"I should have realized something was up when he immediately accepted my offer of a home right after he had just met me," said Sirius.  
  
There were a few moments of silence. Harry was tempted to blurt out he would have gone with Sirius anyway. When you are a thirteen year old boy and a convicted murderer offers you a place to stay there really isn't much of an argument going on inside the brain on the answer.  
  
"Snape you can be a huge prat," said Tonks. The memories had gone through several potions classes consisting of Snape yelling at Harry. Harry grinned at Tonks. He hadn't known her long, but he liked her.   
  
Snape only grumbled in reply. He didn't look too pleased about something.   
  
"Yet he still holds no grudge to you, if you were in trouble he would come in a heartbeat. You know he would, no matter how bad someone acts towards him, as long as they fight for the light side he would die to save them," said Remus. Harry stuck out his tongue. Of course he would help Snape out, but it wasn't like he was going to go parading it.   
  
"Harry is a very brave and honorable boy indeed. He has withstood more that I have ever known," said Dumbledore. Harry swore silently when Dumbledore looked directly into his eyes. He probably should have been more prepared for that, Dumbledore had been able to see through the invisibility cloak when he used it.   
  
"Dumbledore, did you know that Harry went to the Hall of the Phoenix?" Snape asked, breaking the silence that had set in.  
  
"No, I also did not know there was a silver and white room there. I was not taken there when I was there; I went only through the four founder's rooms. I was told there were a few other rooms, but not what was in them. I had no idea that Harry was to go there. He has kept his bracelet well hidden from us," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I saw it once, his sleeve slipped up but he quickly covered it. I wasn't sure what I saw and at the time it was not important," said Remus thoughtfully.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle and the corners of his lips twitched upwards. "Harry, I do believe you have some questions for us."  
  
Harry swore silently again as the other members of the room looked around curiously. The tingling swept his body and he hadn't even needed to look down to know he was visible. Several people in the room gasped at his appearance, Tonks exclaimed something rather unlady-like and Sirius echoed her.   
  
"Hello," said Harry, cutting off any questions.   
  
The corners of Dumbledore's lips continued to twitch. "Hello Harry. Anything you would like to add?"  
  
Harry couldn't quite decide what emotion was dominating him. The room had been thick with pity for him. He hated pity. The memories brought up painful things. Painful things a room full of people now knew. His face was set as his mind clicked on to the powerful emotion of anger.   
  
Harry opened his mouth and pointed his finger upwards into the air. Finding no words he looked down to gather his thoughts. He looked up again, hand still in the air and began to speak. His voice was stone and it chilled the room considerably.   
  
"Why on earth did we just spend all that time looking through my entire life?"   
  
Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes. "There is not much time, I am afraid, until you will be forced to face Voldemort. The purpose of going into your memories was to search for hints of what he knows, and things we can do to protect you. Your memories also helped provide us guidance in how to best teach you and your new skills. Actually because of those memories we now know about your trip to the Hall of the Phoenix. Beyond that, you are a very secretive boy, you never told anyone about your life at home. This information can be useful."  
  
"So just to get that information you took away what little privacy I had? Hell I've barely got any after the media is done with me. Not to mention all the students staring at me like I've got a third eye every day."  
  
"It was a very efficient way to find the information that we needed. I had no idea we would see some of the memories that we did, such as the ones of your childhood. I do believe you have a little privacy left though. If I am not mistaken by the fourth year memories you were able to cause the Pensieve to skip memories." Dumbledore's eyebrows were raised and the sparkle shone through his eyes again in amusement.  
  
Harry's mind raced to find another thing to say, clearly not as amused as Dumbledore. When he spoke again his voice was still angry but had desperation mixed in. "Why did all of these people have to see my whole life?"  
  
"Each of the people in this room are key in the fight against Voldemort. They would be able to notice a tiny detail that could be very important. In addition all these people care about you," Dumbledore paused as Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Snape. Harry clearly did not buy into that. "I am sorry if we have caused you anger and I hope you will forgive us."  
  
"Well. You spent the day in my memories. I hope you all had a blast. Find anything interesting? Any questions?" Harry put these sentences quite sarcastically.  
  
McGonagall spoke up. Apparently she didn't quite hook on to his sarcasm or she just ignored it. "Why did you allow your relatives to mistreat you during the summers? Why didn't you tell us something was wrong?"  
  
"I grew up being treated like that, I was used to it. Dumbledore made a big deal that I had to go to the Dursleys. I didn't want to cause problems. I didn't feel it was an emergency anyway, so I stuck it out. I'm fine now, so it doesn't matter."  
  
"But why didn't you ever tell me your relatives were treating you this way? I'm your Godfather, I am supposed to fix these things," said Sirius, sadness in his eyes.  
  
"It was incredibly fun to taunt the Dursleys with the threat of my murdering Godfather, but I knew I could not write to you about it. You would have been worried and come to help me. Which would have gotten you caught. I refused to be responsible for getting you thrown back into Azkaban or even getting the Dementor's kiss. Like I said, it wasn't that bad." The room did not look comforted.  
  
"Could you all stop looking like this is my funeral?" Harry burst after a sad silence. "I am fine and I have put it all behind me, as should all of you. I came out of it stronger and independent. Living there probably taught me many things that I used to save myself from Voldemort anyway."  
  
Harry suppressed his anger again. He would definitely not become a councilor. He had apparently no skill at making people feel better about a bad situation. The room looked absolutely horrified at his last sentence. He felt the need to punch something growing in him again with this added frustration.   
  
"No boy should have had to go through what you did though," McGonagall began.  
  
Harry cut her off. "That is too bad, I went through it. No amount of Hallmark Cards will make it better. Just let it go. I feel like everyone in here sees me as a dying bird in the grass and all of you have sticks and are poking me. Repeatedly. Just stop already."  
  
"But Harry," Sirius began. Sirius did not get far. Harry rose, quick as lightening from his chair, having enough of this and was at Sirius' chair before anyone could blink. Sirius would now be having trouble blinking in his left eye. Harry gave him quite the shiner before walking out of the room and back up to the dormitory.   
  
Sirius sat in shock. After a moment he exclaimed, "OUCH. That damn kid is definitely James' offspring."  
  
After several moments of Sirius attempting a very odd one-eyed glare at the people laughing at him Dumbledore spoke.   
  
"It will be best not to press issues of his past, as he apparently has a bit of a temper over the matter. Sirius I believe you should go see Madam Pomfrey about that eye. The rest of you may also go. I believe it is getting late and all of you probably have things you wish to accomplish before retiring."  
  
* * *   
  
Sirius and Remus walked back up to the Gryffindor tower after having Madam Pomfrey heal Sirius' black eye. A shadow of the mark was still left, but according to the nurse would disappear by morning.   
  
Sirius was not amused with Remus' new jokes. All of which had to do with him getting beat up by 15 year-old. The pair had to walk back up to the Hospital Wing after Remus received a black eye.   
  
When they finally reached the Gryffindor Tower they found Harry sitting at a table with several books open and parchment spread out for notes. They sat down in chairs at the opposite side of the table and waited for Harry to look up at them before speaking to him.   
  
When Harry finally did, after several coughs from Sirius, he raised an eyebrow and the corners of his lips twitched. After a moment he spoke. "How cute. Now you two match."  
  
"Please do not refer to me as cute my little Godson or I will, I will. I will get revenge," said Sirius. He was hoping he could get Harry to joke around a bit.   
  
"Fine. Truce."  
  
"You take all of the fun out of it."  
  
"Just as I planned," Harry said as he returned to reading and writing things down.  
  
"Are you doing homework Harry?" Remus asked, disappointed Harry hadn't had more to say.  
  
"Nope. Finished it before I got here."  
  
"What are you working on then?"   
  
"Doing a bit of research on the Slytherin line. Voldemort is after all Slytherin, and it may come to my advantage to know about his heritage. I am also doing a bit of research on spells he has used on himself to preserve himself."  
  
"Er. If you get bored feel free to come play a round of Exploding Snap with us or something," said Sirius, barely comprehending what Harry said. With that the two left Harry to work.   
  
A few minutes before midnight Harry marked his stopping place in his books and stacked them neatly and went over to where his Godfather and Remus were sitting.   
  
Remus was sitting in an armchair reading a book and Sirius was sleeping lightly sprawled out on the couch.  
  
A grin spread across Harry's face. He knew what do to in response to Sirius' creative threat of revenge. Remus looked at him in awe as he put his plan into action.  
  
A large, black, bear-like dog stood where Harry had the second before. The dog hopped up on the arm of the couch, looking quite ridiculous trying to balance his weight then jumped onto the sleeping man.   
  
The said sleeping man started awake, looked into the bright green eyes of what was standing him, and screamed.   
  
The dog appeared to grin.   
  
Once he had stopped screaming, Sirius couldn't make words come out. Finally he was able to say, "Remus, what did you do?"  
  
From his chair Remus spoke, "I didn't do anything. That's Harry standing on you."  
  
"HARRY?"  
  
The dog nodded. The odd almost grin was still plastered on its face.  
  
"How on earth? You look just like my form!"  
  
Harry hopped off to the floor and changed into a black frog as the two adults gasped. He proceeded to turn into a hawk, seal, monkey, fox, wolf, owl and kangaroo. All of the animal forms Harry took were pure black with his characteristic vibrant green eyes. Finally Harry turned back into his own human form.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Sirius blurted, his manners still impeccable.   
  
"I am an Anialles. I can turn into any animal I wish. The only condition is that I will always be pure black and keep my green eyes."  
  
"There hasn't been an Anialles in over a century!" Remus exclaimed, taking on Sirius wonderful manners.   
  
"I guess I changed that."  
  
"How in the world did you figure out you were an Anialles?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I read the book you sent me Remus about Animagi. I attempted to transform and was successful. My first form was a large, black, bear-like dog. That means if I had been only an Animagus that is the form I would have taken." Both adults jaws nearly hit the floor. Harry was tempted to warn them they would start catching flies if they kept that up.  
  
"But we never saw that in your memories!"  
  
"Of course. I hate feeling like I have no privacy. Dumbledore realized what I did and even told every what I had done. I figured out, by the time fourth year memories were coming, how to make the Pensieve skip memories. I caused it to skip the memories of me learning about my Anialles powers."  
  
"What else did you cause it to skip," said Remus suspiciously.  
  
"What would be the point of skipping them if I just gave all of them away right away?"  
  
"Harry!" Both men exclaimed.   
  
Harry grinned and turned into a small black cat.   
  
Sirius instantly changed himself into Padfoot and chased the poor cat. Remus took refuge in a chair after Padfoot knocked him down. Remus was cheering for Harry for that reason also.  
  
The two disappeared up the steps of the boys dormitory. Remus heard a yelp and Sirius came running back into the common room. A large black panther stalked into the room, appearing to wear a smirk.   
  
Without warning the panther began to run at the dog. Within a minute the dog was pinned under the panther and Remus was laughing. The dog shot Remus a dirty look. Which made Remus laugh harder because the dog looked like it ran into a window when it tried to sneer at him.   
  
Harry changed back into himself and went to sit on the couch. Sirius also changed back and followed Harry, wide-eyed, to the couch.   
  
"That was mean," Sirius stated.  
  
"You started chasing an innocent cat," Harry began.  
  
"YOU were that innocent cat," Sirius cut in.  
  
"Like I said, you were chasing an innocent cat and decided to teach you a lesson. You don't seem to get along with panthers well from your reaction."  
  
"Shut up. I thought you were going to eat me or something."  
  
"You think your own Godson is a cannibal? I am hurt," said Harry, clearly not hurt.   
  
Sirius reached over and ruffled his hair. "Yep."  
  
"Is that why you just put your arm by me? I could have eaten it," said Harry, innocent of course.   
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Do you know what this means Sirius?" Remus asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Another moment of silence followed, showing that clearly Sirius did not know what this meant.  
  
"We can induct Harry into the Marauders now," Remus said, eyebrows raised and excitement in his eyes. Sirius whooped his approval and Harry was grinning like mad.  
  
"Really? I can be a Marauder?" asked Harry.   
  
"But of course," said Sirius, "You are after all, part of the next generation of Marauders. Now. What to name him?"  
  
"We can't name him how we named ourselves. We named ourselves after our animals and Harry is every animal. His Animagus would have been you, Sirius, and I am not having another Padfoot."   
  
"How about Alles?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Nah. Lets have a bit more creativity than that," said Harry.  
  
"How about Shadow?" said Remus.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since his only common trait is being pure black it's the only characteristic we can name him for," said Remus.  
  
"Shadow it is," said Sirius.   
  
"Sounds fine to me," said Harry.   
  
Soon after the three went up to sleep, as it was nearly one in the morning and none of them look terribly alive at that late time. 


	8. Well Surprising Is Fun

Disclaimer: Rawwwr.   
  
One For All  
  
Natural Anthem  
  
Please excuse the lateness. LifeÕs been busy but I took a sick day today. I would have had this done sooner, but my Chemistry teacher would have eaten my first born if I didnÕt do my labs. Please excuse all dumbness. I was listening to the soundtrack to Tarzan. Why I may never know. The sarcasm in the chapter is my self-esteem trying to get back at myself for singing along with all the songs. Thank you reviewers, you make sing to any and all songs I hear. If only I knew the words.   
  
***  
  
Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, A gift to that person, a beautiful thing. ÐMother Teresa  
  
***  
  
Harry yawned. Someone had pulled back his curtains and sunlight was streaming onto the deep burgundy covers of his bed. The mirror Sirius had given him sat on his bedside table, reflecting sunlight into his eyes.   
  
His eyes widened, then shut with a snap and a grumble. He was starting lessons today. He would have to balance between not knowing what he was doing and over powering spells. He honestly wasnÕt trying to sound cocky about over powering spells. It had happened several times already and the results ranged from funny to disastrous.   
  
His eyes opened a crack and he glanced at the clock. It was nearly time for breakfast. Maybe if he just pretended he hadnÕt noticed the clock time would stop, and he could sleep in and forget about the day ahead.   
  
A loud boom from the common room that resounded up the stone stairwell made Harry give up his attempt to ignore the passage of time. He sighed. He should probably check on the Marauders before they managed to blow themselves up.   
  
Despite it being summer the stone floor was still cold to HarryÕs feet and he shivered upon the sudden cold. With an experimental snap of his fingers Harry had managed to change from his pajamas to a school robe. That would definitely be a skill to make Dudley jealous. Changing his clothes was one of the few physical activities Dudley was forced to take part in.   
  
When Harry reached the common room he found Sirius and Remus sitting with a box of WeasleyÕs Wizarding Wheezes. The loud boom he had heard had apparently been a donut that exploded with green paint when bit. The two men were coated in green, as was much of the floor and furniture around them.   
  
They looked up at him sheepishly. Remus spoke while Sirius just smiled, "Good morning Harry."  
  
"Good morning. You know, since this is the Gryffindor common room you should have tried one with red or gold paint. Green doesnÕt really look that good in here. Looks a bit Slytherin." With that Harry swept his hand and the paint disappeared. Harry was very glad it had worked. Many of the spells he was trying recently he had never done before or didnÕt know if they would work wandless. He would have been a bit embarrassed if it hadnÕt worked.  
  
"Er, thanks," said Sirius.   
  
"WhereÕd you get these," said Harry, pointing at the box of pranks.  
  
"An owl dropped them off with a note from Fred and George. It said these were some of their new pranks and they wanted to keep their partner up to date. What did they mean by partner?" asked Remus.  
  
"I made a bit of a donation to them to start their business," said Harry, recalling one of the memories he had made the Pensieve skip. He hadnÕt wanted word to get out to Mrs. Weasley that he had given Fred and George that much money for pranks. He would have gotten the lecture of the century for that. "I guess they decided to make me an honorary partner in their business because of it."  
  
"How much did you give them?" asked Remus, sensing HarryÕs reluctance to talk about it.  
  
"That isnÕt important. What is important is breakfast," said Harry, skillfully, well, almost skillfully, changing the subject. Remus raised his eyebrow at Harry but before he could speak Sirius was very vocally agreeing that it was time for food.   
  
"I would also add," Harry said. "That you two can not ask questions after going through my mail, then exploding some of it, without my permission."  
  
When they reached the Great Hall all the summer residents of Hogwarts were well into breakfast. McGonagall and Dumbledore were discussing something seriously as Harry sat down next to McGonagall. He picked up the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the table and began to read as he bit into his toast.   
  
Sadly, that toast was never to be swallowed. Harry spit it out in a rather uncivilized way and exclaimed over what he was reading.  
  
"You canÕt be serious! That isnÕt. No it. What. FUDGE!"  
  
All other talking had stopped and everyone at the table turned to look at the irate Harry. It took a moment before he realized eyes were on him. It took another couple before he was able to compose his thoughts into a sentence. Within this time Sirius had taken the newspaper from his hands and began to read the article aloud to the table.   
  
"Tragic Evening  
  
Miranda Hophook  
  
Last night, shortly before midnight, tragedy struck the Grippin family. It is reported that Mike and Cecilia with their baby daughter Lucy were killed in their kitchen. Incorrect ingredients were added to a brewing potion in the room. The fumes became deadly before the family noticed. When Aurors arrived on the scene they described the fumes as green."  
  
The article went on but before Sirius could read any more Harry began to talk.   
  
"How on earth can they do that?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Do what Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"That is not how they died. They were murdered by Voldemort," a few people at the table flinched and the rest looked very surprised, but Harry went on. "He and some Death Eaters showed up last night to their home and murdered them in cold blood. How could these people even think of covering that up!"  
  
Harry was vaguely aware that he sounded like a raving lunatic. As it wasnÕt far from how he felt, he didnÕt bother to tone down his temper much.  
  
"As I am sure you are aware, Fudge has yet to admit that Voldemort has returned. Elections for Minister of Magic are approaching and from his point of view it wouldnÕt be good for his campaign to have Voldemort around," replied Dumbledore, sadness invaded his eyes.  
  
"So he is willing to sacrifice lives and even lie about deaths just win an office he isnÕt even qualified for? DoesnÕt the magical community realize they are being scammed and lied to? This is something huge to try and cover up."  
  
"I wholeheartedly agree that Fudge should not be reelected for minister. He has abused his office far too often. In reality the magical community doesnÕt have any idea of how big a lie Fudge is telling them. He has taken over the Daily Prophet and most media. This political lie has made it easier for VoldemortÕs come back. He can murder without the Ministry chasing him," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well then why arenÕt we doing anything about this?" asked Harry.  
  
"I only have so much power. By taking on Fudge in the way needed I would be removed from Hogwarts. It would be too major a blow for the light side to try," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"There has to be something we can do!"  
  
"I am afraid there is not much we can do. The ministry has many Death Eaters working there who protect the minister. Fudge refuses to believe they are Death Eaters because of that reason and protects them in turn. The most we can do is spread quiet word in favor of the other candidate," said Dumbledore. "As I said before, it is far too risky for us to take strong action. To lose Hogwarts would be too hard a blow to the light side."  
  
Harry sat slumped in his chair, fuming. There HAD to be something they could do. If Dumbledore and the Order couldnÕt do something then he sure would. Fudge, in combination with Voldemort, was literally giving him nightmares. After a moment Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Ah, I believe it is about time for your first lesson Harry. If you start for the greenhouses now, you will make it right around ten. IÕm sure Professor Sprout has much to teach you."  
  
Dumbledore could be very annoying. He rarely gave direct orders, only in times of emergencies. Usually any order was masked by word games. And it drove Harry crazy. He wondered how Dumbledore always seemed to manage his words like that as he walked with Professor Sprout down to Greenhouse Number 3.  
  
Harry learned that he did not have a skill in Herbology early on in school. He knew he could get through the class passably, but would never excel tremendously. Which meant he was not particularly thrilled to have an entire hour of Herbology.   
  
Professor Sprout had him repotting her Relizatr plants. They were supposed to contain healing properties. When the plant was mature the leaves would be ground into powder and used on wounds. No matter how much Sprout sung their praises, Harry still found a deep loathing for them. Perhaps it was the stinging sensation his hands had from handling them so much. Or maybe it was the large blue flowers that attracted the bees that stung him. He couldnÕt be sure.  
  
On his way to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall Harry attempted to heal the bee stings on his body. His unsuccessfulness only helped to lower his mood.   
  
He sat down in the Transfiguration room and within a moment McGonagall the cat strolled in and hopped up on his desk. Leaning back and stretching his arms, immediately regretting due to a bee sting on his shoulder, he greeted McGonagall.   
  
The cat hopped off his desk and turned into his Head of House. "Hello Harry. Please take out some parchment. Before we do anything practical we need to discuss some basic theories and laws."  
  
After 55 minutes of note taking Harry was bored out of his brain. Long ago he had charmed the quill to write down what McGonagall was saying. He held on to it to make it look like he was paying attention. It really was amazing, he reflected, that McGonagall could give a long-winded lecture to even just one person. He probably could have transfigured himself into a brick wall and she would have kept lecturing.   
  
The lecture may not have been quite so boring if it were on something he hadnÕt already done. He had neglected to tell McGonagall that he was an Anialles or even an Animagus. He had tried to interrupt her several times to tell her, but she was rather sharp in vocalizing that she wanted no interruptions.   
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts to realized McGonagall had stopped talking. He immediately spoke. Probably not the wisest move, as he had no idea what she had just said, but eh. "Is that all the notes?"   
  
"Yes tomorrow we will attempt a practical. Unless you would like to stay a bit into lunch and try once."  
  
"Sure." He could have some fun surprising her at least. He morphed into a sleek black panther, walking stealthily along the desks. From there he became a cat, a frog, a mouse, a bear, a gorilla a hawk and a grim. In grim form he hopped up on the desk infront of the stunned McGonagall and sat. He transformed back into his human form.   
  
"HowÕd I do?" asked Harry, grinning. His mood had lifted at shocking McGonagall and from transforming.   
  
It took a moment for McGonagall to realize what had happened. "Harry! How on earth? Do you realize what this means? That was incredible! You just sat through my whole lecture and already knew how?"  
  
"As to "How on earth," I learned through a book, but most of it felt natural. I realize what I am. And I tried to interrupt you and tell you, but you kept snapping at me and wouldnÕt let me talk."  
  
McGonagallÕs jaw was dropped clear open. It was rather unlady like for such a prim woman. "This is wonderful. I must tell Albus! Who else knows?"  
  
"Sirius and Remus know. No one else."  
  
Without another word McGonagall left the room and rushed off to, presumably, Dumbledore.   
  
Through lunch McGonagall was excited, though most of the staff did not know why. Harry concentrated on his meal, checking to be sure that his lovely Marauder friends hadnÕt slipped any of Fred and GeorgeÕs pranks into his food. He made it through the meal unharmed and went to charms.  
  
Charms was, well, useful. That was the only adjective Harry could come up with for charms. It hadnÕt been fun, but it hadnÕt been terrible. He knew he would need the charms eventually, in battle or just basic living, but he just couldnÕt get overly excited about them as a certain small man could. Hence the adjective useful. He would really need to get a thesaurus soon.   
  
Snape was as fun loving as ever. Unfortunately his definition of fun was annoying Harry, making snide remarks at HarryÕs expense, and making potions. HarryÕs definition of fun was slightly different, causing the lesson to be boring bordering on annoying. Snape did have a way with words. And Harry was getting practice in patience.   
  
When he arrived in the Defense room Tonks and Remus were standing at the front of the room talking and Padfoot was walking around in circles. As Harry entered Padfoot turned into Sirius.  
  
"Walking in circles getting you nowhere Sirius?" asked Harry.  
  
"I was bored, walking in circles beat listening to the two of them talk about how to best defeat a Gindeylow."  
  
Remus and Tonks smiled at him. "Hey Harry, Tonks and I will be teaching you today and Sirius tagged along."  
  
Harry put his hand on his bracelet absently and twisted it as he spoke. "Ok, what will I be learning?"  
  
"We will just be practicing on dueling. We would like to see how your talents have been improved by that bracelet. Ok, Harry go face Sirius. Oh be quiet Sirius, you are the one who wanted to come along," said Remus as Sirius make a face at him.  
  
Sirius walked over and stood opposite Harry.   
  
"Ok, lets just see how advanced you are," Tonks spoke up. "Just try to defeat him how you would in a real battle."  
  
"I canÕt defeat Sirius. Shut up Sirius," Harry said as Sirius grinned. "I mean I canÕt beat up my own Godfather."  
  
Sirius turned his wand to his clothing and mutter a few spells. The robe he was wearing turned black and a white mask appeared in his face. Sirius put on the mask and a muffled "That better?" came.  
  
Harry gripped his wand tighter as he looked at the Death Eater clad figure. He grinned. "Yes."  
  
Looking back, Remus supposed he should have said something when he saw the smile that overtook HarryÕs face at the sight of a Death Eater. Perhaps Sirius might have had more time to run from him.   
  
After the first spell was fired Sirius had begun to regret putting on the Death Eater apparel. Harry kept the grin on his face as he was his with SiriusÕ disarming spell.  
  
Sirius began to talk, "I guess we will need to work a bit harder if I beat you that quickly,"  
  
Sirius was never able to finish that thought as a spell hit his legs, paralyzing them. Another knocked him against the wall, followed by one which appeared to have no effect. A final one hit him, sending his wand flying to Harry and snapping his wands to his sides.   
  
Light streamed into SiriusÕ eyes as Harry removed his mask and he made what Harry assumed was a noise meant to show his disgruntled state of mind. The noise was repeated when Remus and Tonks began to laugh at him. Harry took off the spell that held his limbs in paralysis and gave him back his wand.   
  
When the laughing didnÕt stop Sirius growled. "What?"  
  
"You should look in a mirror," said Remus.  
  
Sirius turned the mask into a mirror. And followed up by dropping the mirror. The mirror stayed levitating in the air in front of him, mocking him with his reflection. His reflection that included pink hair that looked exactly like TonksÕ current hair style. Apparently all the spells Harry had sent at him had worked.   
  
When the mirror whizzed into his laughing GodsonÕs hands he started after the boy who had both turned his hair pink and held the mirror that showed him his hair after he had dropped it. Harry grinned and ran to a corner.   
  
Sirius believed he had his Godson cornered, ready to seek revenge. As he moved towards Harry he found it odd that Harry was suddenly taller than him. He blinked. His godson wasnÕt growing. He was climbing the wall. He had never seen anyone climb the wall like that. Harry did not grab on to anything that he could see, he just stuck to it.   
  
Instead of forming words, Sirius stood with his mouth open. Remus and Tonks appeared to have made the same choice.   
  
Harry realized what he was doing after looking from his hands down to the people at his feet. "This is so COOL."  
  
"HowÕd you do that?" asked Tonks.  
  
"DonÕt know, but it will come in handy this year when I want to avoid people."  
  
The lesson ended early when it was decided that Dumbledore should be informed of HarryÕs newest power.   
  
That evening in the common room Remus spoke up in a stretch of silence. "I wonder if you have other abilities like those of animals you can turn into."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Climbing on a wall like that is like an insect, spider or some lizards. Perhaps you have this power because an animal you can turn into has that power. If you acquired certain abilities from each animal you could become it would be amazing! Some previous AniallesÕ were said to have possessed a few special abilities. Perhaps you have this power and it was magnified by your bracelet."  
  
"What sort of things do you think I would acquire?"  
  
Sirius spoke up, "Maybe you could breathe underwater like a fish, or have better balance like a cat or have a better sense of smell like a dog." Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
"That would be incredible!" No matter how many special abilities he may acquire, Harry would still be amazed at each one.   
  
"We should test it!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no. IÕd rather not," Harry said reluctantly, bad pictures of what could happen forming in his head. "IÕd prefer the two of you not to drown me, drop me out a window or anything of the sort."  
  
"Harry is right," said Remus. "The outcome will probably be better if Harry slowly discovers the powers on his own than being forced to find them."  
  
"Always taking away the fun Moony," Sirius joked.  
  
RemusÕ eyes grew wide as he looked at SiriusÕ hair. It had turned from pink into a spiked lime green. Harry grinned and transfigured a book into a mirror for Sirius.  
  
"I didnÕt just color your hair. For the next two days your hair will mirror TonksÕ hair. Have fun."  
  
"HARRY." It appeared Sirius was not amused. It also appeared that Remus was.   
  
Sirius chased Harry until he caught Harry, threatened him, then hugged him and warned him he would have no problem hugging his godson to death.   
  
After threatening to get Harry back several times, MarauderÕs promise, the three eventually turned in for the evening. 


	9. Marked for Death

Disclaimer:  
  
One For All  
  
Natural Anthem  
  
A/N: AthenaKitty, you have asked nearly every chapter, varying slightly each time so I shall answer. Sirius will not be dying. Silentia: Harry was mad at everyone about his privacy being invaded like that. Sirius just happened to be closest. I would love to see Snape punched too. IÕm sure IÕll work it in eventually. ^_^ All of you who reviewed: Thank you.  
  
I had some time today so I wrote up this chapter and decided to post it early. Technically procrastinating on a term paper, but a chapter is a chapter.   
  
***  
  
Both optimists and pessimists contribute to our society. The optimist invents the airplane and the pessimist the parachute. ÐGil Stern  
  
It's kind of fun to do the impossible. - Walt Disney  
  
***  
  
As usual, HarryÕs dreams were not sweet. However, the nightÕs dream was slightly different than usual.  
  
Harry found himself just outside of a very old, decrepit looking mansion. Everything appeared to be calm. The sky was cloudy and black, with only a hint of moonlight shining through. Nothing appeared to be moving. There was no wind in the trees and there was not even the hoot of an owl to be heard.   
  
The stillness caused an involuntary shiver to run down HarryÕs spine. The air felt thick to him. Although he heard no screaming, no bright green light could be seen, he still felt uneasy.   
  
A rustle in the grass broke HarryÕs thoughts. He strained his eyes to see what was causing the movement. A low growl came into HarryÕs throat. He definitely recognized the animal. The moon gave him proof.   
  
The moon shone off the creature with a glint of silver. The growl became a word. "Rat."  
  
Harry began to follow the rat into the building. The rat slid under the door, and HarryÕs dream self went right through the closed door. The visions, although horrific nightmares, were often useful. Harry was a spy at no physical risk. He could gather information without Voldemort noticing and he did not have to sneak around.   
  
The inside of the mansion was not at all like the outside. The front foyer was lit softly with candles to show an elegant dŽcor. The carpet appeared to be green velvet. The polished dark wood walls displayed portraits and dark-themed art. A table by the door stood elegantly, but with no apparent purpose.   
  
Harry caught a glimpse of a sitting room. It too had green carpeting, with green upholstered chairs and couches. A magnificent fireplace stood, cold and ash free.   
  
Harry turned his attention back to following his little Ôvermin buddy,Õ as he had already sarcastically named the rat. He couldnÕt grab the rat and drag him into the ministry so silent mocking was his only half satisfying option. Of many names he was giving the rat, Ôvermin buddyÕ was the only without one or more swear words.   
  
The rat began hopping up a mahogany staircase. Carpet lined the middle of each stair. It was, as he had guessed it would be, green with silver trim. The owner of this house was quite proud of being Slytherin.   
  
At the top of the staircase Harry could see a very long hallway, which appeared to intersect another hallway halfway down. Harry followed his Ôvermin buddyÕ down the hallway, taking a right halfway down.   
  
The rat stopped and scratched on a closed door. The voice that would always make HarryÕs blood run cold answered. The rat slid under the door, barely making it. Apparently he had been bulking up recently.   
  
Harry followed into the room. It was a bedroom. The large fireplace held a roaring fire, showing with flickering shadows that this room was decorated just like the rest of the house. Wood, green and silver.   
  
A large chair faced the fireplace and door. The rat went slightly closer to the figure which sat in the chair and at the order of the cold voice transformed. Wormtail stood in front of his master, waiting for orders.   
  
Although Harry had known who he was following, and whose house this was, it still make his blood pump faster. He bit his lip to stop the flow of rage. Seeing red would cause him to miss possibly important information. Harry did not want to let his stupidity get in the way of the war.   
  
"Ah. Wormtail. What news do you have?" Voldemort sat with his fingertips drawn together and looked over them at his servant.   
  
Plump Peter Pettigrew, as a tradition of terror, began with a stuttering string of undecipherable words the began to speak timidly. "The ministry still denies your comeback. The Daily Prophet is working hard to further discredit Dumbledore and Potter."   
  
At the names of his two foes Voldemort snarled. "Go on."  
  
"I have also found proof of SeverusÕ treachery. I-I copied it onto this for you to see." Wormtail handed Voldemort a folder.   
  
After reading the contents of the folder Voldemort snarled again. "He was able to get away with it before, we will let him believe he will still get away with it. Call Severus to me tonight. Tell him I need a potion made and I wish to see him. Gather all of the other Death Eaters together so that they may watch as I make an example of Severus. He should have known better than to cross his lord. For that he will pay with his life."  
  
Harry felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle.   
  
After a moment Voldemort snapped at Pettigrew. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"  
  
Pettigrew shook his head.  
  
"Then leave my presence!"  
  
Pettigrew transformed with a whimper and raced to the door. After a slight struggle with his plump stomach the sound of his footsteps could be heard pattering away down the hall.   
  
For a moment Harry was only able to look at VoldemortÕs face. VoldemortÕs upper lip as curled slightly as he stared at the wall, planning. With that, Harry woke with a start.   
  
Harry looked around the room, breathing fast. It was still dark. He glanced at the clock. It was 3:30 a.m. Harry laid down more comfortably and shut his eyes. He would warn Snape at breakfast. He couldnÕt not warn him. But warning him now would probably only get him hex marks. Probably safer with witnesses, not to mention Dumbledore around. Slowly, Harry felt back into a restless sleep.  
  
Harry was woken up by a tingling sensation in his scalp. Harry groaned before opening his eyes. He could see what was coming. He did, after all, live with two Marauders. "What color is it?"  
  
After a few seconds of silence bark-like laughter rolled through the air. "Green."  
  
"Fantastic." Harry still hadnÕt opened his eyes. He rolled onto his stomach to pretend Sirius wasnÕt attempting to wake him up.  
  
"What are you doing Sirius? Oh," said Remus as he walked into the room. "ThatÕs a nice look for you Harry."  
  
A muffled "Thank you" came through a pillow from the lump with pink hair.   
  
"Its nearly breakfast time, you should get up." Remus was not very convincing.   
  
A weight plopped onto the mattress and Harry yelled when something wet touched the exposed left side of his face. Padfoot was much more convincing than Remus. Harry was up in an instant. He snapped his fingers and had changed clothes. Remus and Sirius looked impressed.   
  
"How long will my hair stay like this?"   
  
"All day." Sirius grinned. Apparently forgetting that his hair was in purple spikes. Good old Tonks.   
  
It wasnÕt until breakfast that HarryÕs dream came back to him.   
  
Dumbledore asked "Do you plan to go out tonight Severus?"  
  
The full memory of the dream and its meaning hit Harry full force. As Snape answered positive Harry began to talk.  
  
"You canÕt go tonight."  
  
"What are you talking about Potter."  
  
Snape was a firm believer that Harry loved to lie and draw attention to himself. Harry looked down the table. Everyone present Harry knew to be trustworthy in DumbledoreÕs eyes. Harry put the tip of his wand to his head.   
  
The room swirled. Everyone was looking at the outside of the mansion. All watched HarryÕs entire dream. When it was over no one spoke for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure it was real Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir. My scar hurt."   
  
"Very well. Severus. You are not to report this evening. I refuse to lose you."  
  
"It doesnÕt matter if I report or not. Reporting would allow him to make an example of me, but he can still kill me with out even seeing me," said Snape.  
  
"Through your mark?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes. Voldemort made that very clear to us."  
  
"I feared that possibility. Do what you believe is best Severus." DumbledoreÕs eyes were full of sadness. "If there were a way to remove the mark I would certainly do so."  
  
A very pale Snape got up from his chair and went off in the direction of the dungeons. Dumbledore raised his eyes to meet HarryÕs.   
  
"Thank you for telling us about this Harry. It is very much appreciated that we will not be caught off guard. I believe I will retire to my office for a while. Good day everyone." With that Dumbledore swept off, looking older than Harry could ever remember seeing him.  
  
Harry got up soon to walk. He felt so much restless energy in him that he could not just sit. He and Snape had never gotten along, but no one deserved what Snape was going through. Ok. Maybe Voldemort and his loyal Death Eaters deserved it. But thinking that wouldnÕt do any good.   
  
Harry stopped in front of a window to look out on the school grounds. His vision blurred for a moment. When it cleared Harry felt magic course through his veins. It felt like he had been sent a sign. He had to do something.  
  
He combed through his head for ideas. Finally his mind grasped onto an idea that he hadnÕt known was in there. His feet whisked him off to the dungeon as fast as they could.   
  
Harry stood at the door and looked into the room. It was in chaos. A very upset Snape stood near the potions supply room and threw glass jars of ingredients into the wall across the room. The jars hit the wall and shattered, the ingredients they held scattered everywhere.   
  
Harry decided to speak up before Snape did something to hurt himself. "Professor?"  
  
Snape froze. He turned his head and looked Harry in the eyes. He dropped the jar that was in his hand, it smashed on the floor cover the professorÕs shoes in blue gunk. Still seemingly mentally frozen Snape backed up to the wall and slid down. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head in his knees.   
  
Harry felt incredible sadness wave over him. This was a man who was utterly hopeless.  
  
Harry walked into the room but kept his distance. "Professor Snape I can help you."  
  
"No one can help me." Snape raised his head from his knees. "I am a lost cause. Do not try to give me hope. Its very Gryffindor of you but I do not wish to die hoping for life."  
  
"But sir, I could help," Harry was unable to finish his sentence because Snape interrupted him.  
  
"Did you not hear me?"  
  
"I did sir, but I can help you. If you will not let me then I will knock you out to help you."  
  
"How nice. Threatening a man who will be dead in less than twenty-four hours."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Potter. I know you think you are a hero, but donÕt flatter yourself. You canÕt help me. No one can."  
  
Harry sighed. Time to cut to the chase before both he and Snape died of arguing. With a wave of his hand his professor was unconscious.   
  
Harry grabbed a piece of blank parchment from the desk and brought it over to Snape. He rolled of SnapeÕs thick black sleeve and placed his hand on the dark mark. The dark magic in the marking burned his hand. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated all his power on the spell in his mind.  
  
He whispered "Risparmi il repentant, i loro atti erano diabolici, ma il loro cuore era pi 


	10. Share the Pain You Hold

Disclaimer: I suppose I could check you into St. MungoÕs if necessary.   
  
One For All  
  
Natural Anthem  
  
A/N: Harry did not tell Sirius and Remus about his part in the twinsÕ shop for two reasons. First he hasnÕt told anyone. Harry believes itÕs not a big deal, but that others would make it one. Second Sirius might talk about it in front of Mrs. Weasley because he has a slight tact problem at times. ^_^ He may tell them eventually. *cough-hint- cough*  
  
Next Order: before anyone asks, Snape reacts in this chapter this way because his entire world has been turned upside down.   
  
Saturday is my birthday and Friday is my party so I decided to write this up tonight and post it. How is my grammar and spelling going? I sort of didnÕt proof the last chapter before posting. Oops.   
  
***  
  
***  
  
"Harry what happened in Herbology today?  
  
Harry grinned as Remus talked to him. Apparently news traveled fast about his incident in the greenhouse.   
  
"Why, what did you hear?"  
  
"I heard from Minerva that you beat up a poor, defenseless plant," said Remus, with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Psh. Defenseless. The thing not only attracted bees that stung me but it actually bit me itself!"  
  
"The plant bit you?"  
  
"Yes!" Remus was suppressing his laughter at seeing Harry enraged about a plant. "It kept trying to bite me again and it swung its vines at me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Its vines were covered in thorns," said Harry with a very disgruntled look settling on his face.  
  
"Oh. So what did you do?"  
  
"I took it for a swim."  
  
"You threw it in the lake?"  
  
"Not quite throw. WhatÕs the word IÕm looking for?"  
  
"Set?"  
  
"No.  
  
"Tossed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What on earth did you do?"  
  
"I believe the word levitate would work perfectly."  
  
"You levitated the plant into the water?"  
  
"Yes. I made it fly all the way over to the lake and let it drop in from about ten feet above. It turns out that it can not swim."  
  
"Go figure."  
  
"Professor Sprout was not pleased."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"She made me go into the lake myself and retrieve it."  
  
"I thought you couldnÕt swim."  
  
"I can now. Awfully similar to how a duck swims."  
  
"A duck? They swim on top of the water."  
  
"I am very aware of that."  
  
"You swim like a duck?"  
  
"I did today." Few words were said in the next few minutes. Remus was laughing hysterically and Harry was glaring at him with his arms crossed.   
  
"IÕm terribly sorry I missed that. If I had known I would have stayed at the castle this morning instead of going into Hogsmeade," said Remus.  
  
"IÕm sure Sirius will be just bursting to show you the pictures."  
  
"Pictures?"  
  
"I will extract my revenge."  
  
"I would warn Sirius, but I imagine you already told him that."  
  
"Several times," responded Harry.  
  
"But of course." Remus walked over and sat down at a desk behind a large pile of books. A desk with a similar pile was next to him. "IÕve decided to have you read up on some spells for a while until we can figure out how to challenge your dueling skills but not maim Sirius, Tonks or myself."  
  
"Reading?"  
  
"Yep. I believe you know how itÕs done. Have a seat."  
  
Harry sat down and opened the book. After twenty pages Harry lost his focus. He had already read all of the books in front of him. He felt like Hermione. Rather than say something to Remus he had just made himself review. Boredom quickly won out and HarryÕs mind wandered. He looked out the window and saw the faint white spot that was the moon during the daylight.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"When is the next full moon?"  
  
Remus looked up and Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of fear in RemusÕ eyes. To confirm what he had seen he realized that RemusÕ voice was tighter than normal. "Tomorrow night. Why?"  
  
"I want to come."  
  
"What?" Remus looked surprised.  
  
"I want to come. I can be any animal I want so I can be around you at full moon."  
  
"Harry, IÕm not myself during the full moon. I am exactly like the stereotypes during those hours. IÕm a terrible creature and itÕs extremely painful to turn into a werewolf and back into a human. Its not something you will want to experience."  
  
"Please. I am a Marauder now, arenÕt I?"  
  
"Well yes. Are you absolutely sure you want to come? It will not be pleasant."  
  
"IÕm positive. IÕm not going to lazy around while you are going through that. You shouldnÕt have to go through it in the first place, so I donÕt want you to go through it alone."  
  
"Sirius will be there."  
  
"The more the merrier," said Harry with a smile.  
  
Remus looked at Harry for a moment. Harry watched his eyes fill with emotions. Remus moved closer to Harry and hugged him tightly. As Harry hugged him back Harry heard Remus whisper "Thank you," into his ear. Harry kept his head resting on RemusÕ shoulder in an extended hug until a new voice broke the silence.  
  
"Alright. I even knocked."  
  
Harry smiled at the sound of SiriusÕ joking voice. He and Remus pulled away from each other and looked over to see Sirius pull up a chair opposite them.   
  
"WhatÕs up? Remus, youÕre wearing the most idiotic grin and Harry, youÕre smiling brilliantly at me."  
  
Harry spoke up. "IÕm coming with you two tomorrow night."  
  
"But tomorrow night is the full moon," said Sirius.  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
"Is it alright with you Remus?"  
  
"Yes. I couldnÕt think of any way to fairly make him stay here."  
  
"We could ground him," Sirius grinned.  
  
"IÕd just come anyway," Harry grinned. "IÕm a Marauder. ItÕs probably in the code."  
  
"We have a code?" asked Sirius.   
  
"WeÕll have to look for that," said Remus.   
  
Sirius looked over to Harry. "If you are going to come we have to talk about a few things before then. First, what animal shape will you be taking?"  
  
"A wolf?"  
  
"Moony might become territorial if you should up for the first time as a wolf," Remus said. "Even with Wolfsbane I can still slip out of control at times. Moony can be vicious."  
  
"How about my Padfoot form?"  
  
"That would probably work," said Sirius. "Second, Moony loves to tackle and wrestle. You will end up wrestling him IÕm sure. He will try to bite. Avoid being bit. It will not turn you into a werewolf, but it will sure hurt."  
  
"Ok," Harry said with a wince.  
  
"We will go and wait in the Shrieking Shack all human. Once we get there you and I will be in a animal forms so that we are prepared for when Remus changes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sirius looked at Remus with sadness before beginning his next sentence. "When Remus changes he goes through extreme pain. It will sound like screaming and then howling. IÕm afraid there is nothing we can do about the transformation pain. When he changes back into himself it will sound similar. After the transformation back into himself is done Remus is exhausted. I usually end up carrying him back up to Hogwarts or where ever he should wake up."  
  
Harry looked at Remus with wide sad eyes as Sirius talked. Harry knew he would feel terrible watching Remus go through so much pain the next night.  
  
"I think that about covers it. If something goes wrong, let me handle it. Alright?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Remus spoke up. "Still want to come?"  
  
"Definitely." Remus smiled.   
  
At a break in conversation Harry spoke up. "Remus, why did you look scared when I mentioned the full moon?"   
  
"I thought you might decide you didnÕt want to be friends with a werewolf after all," Remus blushed.  
  
"No way. Werewolf or no I am not about to abandon you."  
  
Remus smiled and leaned over and ruffled HarryÕs already messy hair.  
  
"Thanks Harry. It means a lot."  
  
Sirius looked closer at the book Harry was "reading."  
  
"Harry, youÕve already read this book, havenÕt you?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Then why donÕt you read a different one?"  
  
"IÕve read all the books here."  
  
Remus looked at him. "Are you serious. And do not even say that stupid pun," said Remus as HarryÕs mouth opened. "When on earth did you read all these?"  
  
"I got Hermione to lend me a few of these books and I rented the rest from the owl mail library system."  
  
"When on earth did you have time to read them all?" asked Sirius, eyeing the thick volumes.   
  
"Spare time at the DursleysÕ. Before you ask, IÕm sure reading a book would not make it into the "memorable memories" category. Although those would have been some pretty exciting memories to watch," Harry finished with a grin.  
  
After dinner that evening Harry found himself walking towards the dungeons. It had been two days since he had removed the mark from SnapeÕs arm and a day and a half since he had seen the potions master. In HarryÕs mind he was glaring at his conscience.   
  
Harry walked up to the painting Harry knew hid the door to the potions masterÕs rooms. The painting was an elderly man in a room of snakes. The man did not seem at all put out at being covered in snakes.   
  
"Er, Hello sir."  
  
"Yes, what is it boy?" Harry flinched slightly at being called boy. He resented that nickname so terribly. It had nearly been his name for fourteen years in the muggle world.   
  
"Is Professor Snape here?"  
  
"Why on earth should I tell you?"  
  
"IÕd like to speak to him if I could sir," Harry said, trying to be as polite as he could to the man.   
  
The man in the painting grumbled and left the painting, shouting that he would check, calling Harry his royal highness, sarcastically. The painting swung open to reveal a man with all black ropes, black hair and eyes and pale skin. "Hello Professor Snape."  
  
"What is it Potter?"  
  
"I just stopped to see how you are sir. I havenÕt seen you since lunch the day your mark was removed." Harry stumbled over his words. It didnÕt help Snape was glaring at him. No, that was probably multiplying his stumbling by at least ten. "So. Erm. How are you?"  
  
An eyebrow raised high on SnapeÕs forehead. "Fine."  
  
"Are you sure sir?" asked Harry. He knew he was pushing the temperamental man but he was looking at the bags under SnapeÕs eyes and tired feel Snape had about him since he opened the door.   
  
"Potter," Snape growled.  
  
"Professor," Harry began, not quite knowing where he was going with this. His mind was leading with his heart and conscience cheering on. Always a fantastic combination. Maybe Snape would yell so loudly at him that Ron would hear. "I know you and my father never got along, and you and I havenÕt really ever either, but we are on the same side of the war. I have nothing against you and it might be interesting to be friends. And erm, if you wanted to talk about anything or anything."  
  
Harry decided stopping there would be good. He had made himself sound so incredibly stupid. He had great talent for that. He had meant to propose that he and Snape become friends, because he knew Snape did not have many people in the world. After all the terrible things Snape had seen in his life he would need friends. Well. At least he provided Snape with a laugh.   
  
Harry looked up to see SnapeÕs reaction. His eyebrow was still up. Apparently the laughing would be delayed.  
  
"Alright then, IÕll just be going before I say anything else dumb," Harry said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Harry?"   
  
Harry stopped in his tracks. He couldnÕt remember Snape ever calling him his first name. Ever.   
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Thank you for the offer."  
  
Harry thought about checking for the imperilous curse, but figured Snape might get a bit peeved at that. "YouÕre welcome sir."  
  
Harry walked back up to the Gryffindor Tower after Snape had turned and shut his door. Harry still had no idea what was going on with that. He should never allow his heart, mind and conscience to work together. They always seem to get him into a mess.   
  
Harry took his mind off his talk with Snape with several games of exploding snap with Sirius and Remus. Harry hugged each of them before the three of them turned in early. They would be out in the full moon the next night. 


	11. Mind Games

Disclaimer: If I wrote the Harry Potter series I would not be having such a hard time writing a term paper on Chemotherapy. (If anyone out there has some good information on chemo, hook me up.)  
  
One For All  
  
Natural Anthem  
  
A/N: If you haven't noticed, I've got the memory of a goldfish. One chapter I forgot the disclaimer, another I forgot to include a beginning quote. I'll be going back to revise and fix all mistakes when this story is finished (which won't be for a while, I'm like a turtle: slow and steady.) Please let me know any mistakes you find or improvements I should make! Thanks!  
  
I am only one, but I am one. I cannot do everything, but I can do something. And I will not let what I cannot do interfere with what I can do. Edward Everett Hale  
  
Four padded feet were walking on him. Ouch. Right on the bladder. Not in his best interest. Harry heard a sound sounding similar to "moof," as the animal with four padded feet plopped down on top of him. He felt a wet tongue licking his face once and then his hand. Yuck.   
  
He cracked open an eye. Big Giant Padfoot was sitting on him. At least he felt like Big Giant Padfoot instead of just Padfoot. Probably because dear old Padfoot had stepped on his bladder. Several times.  
  
Harry could hear laughter. Well at least Remus was enjoying this.   
  
"Good morning Sirius. If you don't get off of me in five seconds I will banish you off," Harry grumbled, annunciating each word.  
  
Padfoot whined and licked his face again.   
  
"Two seconds."  
  
Padfoot just licked his face again. Or at least tried to. Harry looked him in the eyes and suddenly Padfoot was no longer in the room.  
  
"Where did you send him?" asked Remus.  
  
"Swimming."  
  
Faraway, insulted barks rang out. Remus turned and looked out the window. Padfoot was trudging out of the lake. Sopping wet.  
  
"I warned him," Harry said with a shrug. "It was his choice to temp me."  
  
"Well I bet he won't be trying to wake you up like that again for a while. Or at least he will get off immediately," Remus said. The grin on his face grew when they heard the portrait slam shut and shouting float up the stairs.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER."  
  
"Sirius," Harry paused and looked to Remus.  
  
"Orion," said Remus.  
  
"Black," Harry finished calmly.  
  
Sirius stormed in, dripping all over. "Do you know how COLD the lake is!"  
  
"Yes. Do you know how I warned you to get off me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I mentioned that I make no empty threats right?"  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Well now you know."  
  
"Well thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You remember I'm a Marauder right?"  
  
"I believe it's been mentioned, yes."  
  
"It's time for payback." Padfoot ran towards Harry as Harry became a dog identical to Sirius.   
  
Remus laughed as he watched Sirius chase Harry around the room, then out of the room completely. It was a few moments until he could hear barks again. He looked out the window in the direction of the barks to see Sirius chasing Harry, or rather two black blobs running around the lake. Remus smiled and sighed slightly wistfully as the two ran back into the room within a few minutes.   
  
Harry changed back into himself, turned around and got tackled by Padfoot. He was pinned to the floor by two paws that quickly became human hands again. Sirius grinned down at him.  
  
"I win," Sirius proclaimed.  
  
"Whatever you want to believe," Harry replied.  
  
Sirius let Harry go and stood up straight. "I'd better go let Dumbledore know about our plans tonight. I'll see you two at breakfast."  
  
"Ok," they both replied.  
  
"Can we have a quick game of chess before breakfast?" asked Harry, looking at his watch. They had quite a while until they were due at breakfast.  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they played chess Harry's mind wandered. He dissected the events of the morning in his head, something felt odd. Within a few moments his mind snatched on to the look that Remus had worn when he and Sirius had come running back into the room. Remus had been smiling, but sadness was in his eyes.  
  
Harry's mind set to work trying to find a clue to go on as to why Remus would look saddened. He had seen the look on Remus' face a few times before. It had been times when he and Sirius had chased each other in Animagi forms.   
  
"Remus?" Harry asked, boldly deciding to see if his guess was right.  
  
"Mmm?" Remus responded without looking up from the board.  
  
"Can you become an Animagus?"  
  
"Werewolves can not become Animagi," Remus looked up from the chessboard. Harry noticed the slightly saddened look that had come over Remus' face.   
  
"If you could, would you become one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry shoveled around in the pile of information that was his mind. He had all these powers and abilities. There had to be a way he could fix Remus' problem. What good were huge powers unless they helped the people closest to them be happier.   
  
"Can I see something?" Harry said. He had been going through his head trying to think of something he could do for nearly ten minutes. He had felt like he was in a big room full of filing cabinets. He had gone through each, looking for something useful. There was definitely a lot of information in his head he didn't know about. Harry figured most of it was probably all information that the bracelet had given to him. He touched the bracelet absentmindedly as he thought about it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hold still, well you don't have to hold still, but don't hit me or anything," said Harry, he placed his hand on Remus' shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for something. Shh."  
  
Inside Harry's head he could see Remus' magical body. He could see his capabilities and limitations. It was a like a large office building. It was blue, white and silver everywhere. When he had touched Remus' shoulder he had opened the door into his mind. Harry found himself in a lobby. Ignoring the oddity that Remus' mind had a lobby; Harry walked to a large spiral staircase and began to climb. As he went there were landings for floors. He looked up; the staircase seemed to go on forever.   
  
Fantastic, Harry thought sarcastically. Remus just had to be brilliant.  
  
After getting tired of the stairs Harry walked onto a floor that looked promising. Ok, so it didn't look any different from any of the other floors but to Harry it looked like a place that wasn't stairs. And any place that wasn't stairs looked great.   
  
He walked through the hallways and opened doors. The rooms held filing cabinets, wall to wall. Well, his metaphor about his head being filled with filing cabinets had apparently been true.   
  
Harry walked over to a filing cabinet. He read several drawer labels. Of course Remus' mind was extremely organized, how could he expect otherwise of his extremely intelligent friend. Harry sniggered at the thought that this place was probably fairly close to how Hermione's would look.   
  
The labels varied but mainly stated what powers and abilities they held. Harry opted not to open any cabinets. He had no idea what would happen if he did, and didn't really feel up to finding out. It could cause Remus to use the spell or whatever he opened while Harry was in his mind or erase the information. Either way Harry was quite all right not knowing.   
  
Harry shivered as he closed the door. There was a claw mark on the door. Every once and a while he came across claw marks on the walls when Harry looked down the hall. That wonderful sense of foreboding hit Harry hard. So naturally, Harry kept walking.   
  
He came across a door with a large X in claw marks on it. He opened it. In the center of the room stood a large clear black bubble. Inside the bubble was a black and silver wolf. Harry looked closely at it. It didn't look like Moony. Moony was brown. Or at least Sirius had told him Moony was brown. Harry touched the ball. It stung slightly. He heard a growl. Moony was locking Remus' Animagus capability. If he broke the casing around the black wolf Remus could become an Animagus.   
  
He thought deeply. If he broke the ball around the wolf, would Moony get mad and attack Remus? He finally placed both hands on the ball. He pushed energy into it. In a burst of dark light the ball broke and the black wolf was free. It began roaming around the room contently. It came next to Harry and Harry ran a hand on its fur.  
  
Harry turned when he heard a low growl. A brown wolf walked slowly towards Harry through the open door.   
  
"Hello Harry," the words came out of the wolf's mouth. It just figured the wolf could talk. Nothing ever normal did seem to happen to Harry. Not that anything about his current situation was normal anyway.   
  
"Moony?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. I am Moony. I am the wolf, which lives within Remus. You have broken a barrier that I put up. You will pay." Well, the wolf did get right to the point at least. No beating around the bush for him.   
  
Moony ran towards him. Harry only put out a hand and placed it on Moony's head. The wolf stopped. Harry was silently very thankful that had worked. He was rather fond of having two hands. The opposable thumbs were especially great.   
  
"You are very powerful young one," the wolf walked backwards slightly.   
  
"Er. Yes. Yes I am," said Harry with fake courage in his voice, trying to keep the wolf under control.  
  
"I can not harm you. I will serve you."  
  
"Er. Ok. Can you leave Remus?" Harry liked to be blunt.   
  
"No. I will be in him forever and I will always be what I am. It is impossible for a wolf to leave the werewolf without killing both parties."  
  
"Will you not harm Remus?"  
  
"That I can do."  
  
"Will Remus be able to become an Animagus now?"  
  
"Yes. But he will still be a werewolf."  
  
"Ok," said Harry. Oddly Harry wondered if he was supposed to shake hands with the wolf. It sounded like a business deal.   
  
"I believe Remus is trying to wake you up now."  
  
The place where Harry was blurred and Harry was on the Gryffindor room couch. Sirius and Remus were trying to wake him up. "Harry! What happened?"  
  
"I talked to Moony."  
  
"That's right, you are talking to Moony and Padfoot," said Sirius, worry glazing his eyes at Harry's last, very odd statement.   
  
"I found your magical energy and unleashed your ability to become an Animagus. Moony had locked it up. Now you can become an Animagus. Moony came, he found out what I did. He charged at me and I put my hand on his head. He told me I had a lot of power and said he would serve me. I asked him to leave you, and he said he could not. He said he would allow you to become an Animagus but he would still control you every full moon." Harry stopped talking. That was quite enough to prove him crazy. Apparently neither adult noticed.   
  
"I'm. I'm an Animagus?" asked Remus, shock and happiness beginning to take over his face.  
  
"Yes. A black and silver wolf if what I saw was correct."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Sirius suddenly engulfed him in a huge hug. "Don't do that Harry!"  
  
"Do what? Help Remus?"  
  
"Scare me!"  
  
"Oh, that. Well I can't promise anything. Honestly Sirius, you scare pretty easily," said Harry as he returned the hug. Sirius knocked Harry's head gently with his hand. Once Sirius let go of him Remus took over and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Thank you Harry. So much."  
  
"We should probably go tell Dumbledore. Teachers might freak if they think Moony got loose in the castle and its really just you."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Harry was having a lot of fun surprising Dumbledore so much. Usually Dumbledore always seemed to know everything that went on with everyone or have Ôsuspected' it. Dumbledore hadn't seen this one coming.   
  
"Have you tried to transform yet Remus?" asked Dumbledore, after Harry had explained his meeting with Moony.  
  
"No sir," replied Remus.  
  
"Are you sure this will be safe Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"If anything goes wrong, I will have myself another little chat with Moony," said Harry, cracking his knuckles by pushing one fist into his other hand. Of course he only talked to the wolf, not wrestled it. Making his fist gesture unnecessary.   
  
"Why don't you go ahead and try to transform Remus, you know quite a lot about Animagi already, I remember you doing quite a lot of research about it around fourth year. The year after I believe three of the Marauders became Animagi oddly enough," said Dumbledore, annoying sparkle of knowledge back in his eyes.  
  
Remus closed his eyes and within five minutes a black and silver wolf was standing in his place. It looked around with an odd expression for a wolf. Amazement.   
  
Harry walked over to it and knelt down. The wolf put its head on Harry's shoulder and Harry hugged it around the neck. He whispered, "You did it," into the wolf's ear.  
  
Padfoot appeared next to Harry and nudged the wolf with its nose. The two animals were soon tackling each other. Harry and Dumbledore laughed when Remus triumphantly pinned Sirius to the floor and gave a wolfish smile. All Padfoot did was bark.   
  
"Harry, would you please describe your experience in Remus' mind in more detail for me? I have never heard of anything like this," asked Dumbledore, giving Harry his full attention.   
  
"It was like walking into a muggle office building. When I touched Remus' shoulder with the intent of entering his mind it felt like I opened a door. I entered through a lobby and found a huge spiral staircase. I went up several flights and when I looked up to see where the stairs ended I couldn't see an end. I walked into a hallway and into a room. All the rooms were filled with filing cabinets. Each of the filing cabinets were filled with information about something. I think Remus' mind was like this because he is so organized. I'm not sure, for instance, what Sirius' mind would look like," the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye shone with amusement.   
  
"I went into a another room and found a black clear bubble encasing Remus' Animagus. I used my energy to free it and Moony came. From there you know what happened," said Harry.   
  
"Thank you Harry. I do believe we should be getting down to dinner. We are running a bit late. We should probably announce this news to the others so that they are not walking around the halls late at night encountering what they believe is a werewolf," said Dumbledore.   
  
Sirius smiled. "But it could be so much fun."  
  
"But Severus' reaction to a werewolf would not turn out so well for the wolf."  
  
"Good point."  
  
The four were the last to arrive at dinner that evening.   
  
"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said, reaching the table. "If you meet a black and silver wolf in the halls do not harm it, it is not a werewolf. It is Remus."  
  
"How? Werewolves cannot become Animagi," said McGonagall.  
  
"Ah. Normally they cannot. Harry was able to go inside Remus' magical energy and unleash the Animagus form. He had a slight run in with the werewolf, but was able to overpower him into letting Remus be an Animagus. Quite an achievement for the both of them I believe."  
  
The teachers looked impressed towards Harry. Everyone went back into their own conversations within a few minutes. Harry glanced up to where Dumbledore and Snape sat next to each other. Well, Snape had yet to look in Harry's direction, which Harry took as a good sign. Usually there was much scowling to be had.   
  
After a delicious meal, Harry, Sirius and Remus began to walk towards the Whomping Willow.   
  
"Harry are you sure you want to come? You can still back out if you'd like to. I won't hold it against you," said Remus.  
  
"I'm coming," said Harry, looking across the lake at the setting sun.   
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry transformed into a tiny black hamster, deciding he definitely did not want to transform into a rat. Hamster Harry scrambled over the roots of the Whomping Willow to tap the knot that stilled the tree. Harry became human again and the three disappeared into the tunnel. 


	12. Lunar Games

Disclaimer: Yea. That's why my name is printed on the books. And why I'm writing on ffnet.  
  
One For All  
  
Natural Anthem  
  
Some people are always grumbling because roses have thorns. I am thankful that thorns have roses. --Alphonse Karr  
  
Hogsmeade was a cheerful town and the only completely wizarding town in Britain. The Three Broomsticks hosted guests both sober and drunken. Honeydukes could rot any sweet tooth out and Zonko's was a prankster's dream.   
  
Down a road across from the Three Broomsticks was an old, boarded up building with an forgotten garden. The Shrieking Shack's reputation far preceded it. It was believed to be one of the most haunted houses in Britain to date. As the name suggests, terrifying screams and sounds came from this building. But those screams and noises happened twenty years ago, though the rumors have never disappeared.   
  
Remus Lupin opened the trap door into the dilapidated building and climbed inside. He was followed by Sirius Black and Harry Potter. These three were far from being the supposedly violent spirits that haunted the house. Through a plan concocted by Albus Dumbledore the Shrieking Shack had become the location of all Remus' transformations during his time at Hogwarts. The town was filled with rumors started by the elderly wizard that the screaming noises coming from the house on full moons were from angry ghosts.   
  
Remus plopped himself down on a faded green couch. Padding was leaking from the overstuffed piece of furniture in several places. On closer inspection at least two springs could be seen making their slow escape.   
  
"I'm going to check the windows and doors," said Sirius, transforming into a large grim like dog. The dog trotted over to a door and nudged it open with his damp nose. The shadow colored animal disappeared into the darkness of the room.  
  
Harry transformed into a large black dog, almost identical to his Godfather. His padded feet made soft noises on the creaking floorboards as he walked to the couch Remus occupied. The dog did an ungraceful leap, landing sideways, but on the couch none the less. He righted himself and sat down next to Remus. Remus, who had had his hands clasped in his lap moved one to put an arm around the black furry mass at his right.  
  
While sitting on the couch Harry inspected the room. The last time he had been here he had raced through this room without looking at it. He had been in a hurry to rescue his red haired best friend.  
  
A large fireplace was in the center of the wall the couch faced. The rocks the fireplace was made of were covered in dust and grime. The area where wood was burned was blackened and soot was piled. As Harry became more comfortable with his altered dog- vision he could make out countless claw marks on the rocks.   
  
Harry looked away from the claw marks before he could shutter. The wooden floor was covered in layers of dust. Three sets of footprints disrupted the work nature had taken twenty years to do.   
  
Harry looked up from the rather non-exciting floor to the other furniture in the room. A dresser stood against a far wall in the shadow of the staircase. Four parallel lines engraved the old dresser from a few inches to the top all the way to the bottom. If one were to guess one would probably say they were claw marks.  
  
A chair that matched the at one time elegant couch stood perpendicular to the couch. Its original seat cushion was apparently replacing a missing leg. The faded and dusty green fabric was slit in several places.   
  
Glancing at the opposite wall Harry corrected himself. There were two chairs that matched the couch. The other chair was currently out of commission. One leg remained and a large chunk of the back was nowhere to be found.  
  
Harry's large furry self sneezed and coughed at the same time causing Remus to jump. The air in the room was thick and musty. Harry was beginning to wonder if someone had come and cleaned the room the previous day and the room had accumulated all this dust in one night. The air felt like it could snow a good foot of dust any minute.   
  
The couch made a painful noise as a black dog jumped up to sit on the opposite side of Remus as Harry. The new comer barked in greeting. Harry returned the bark. Harry had always wondered if dogs were talking when they barked. As far as Harry could tell they sure weren't.  
  
"Is everything secure Padfoot?" asked Remus.  
  
Remus received a bark and an odd nod of confirmation. Harry swallowed hard, nerves beginning to set in. Remus was his friend to the end, but knowing he was about to come face to face with a werewolf still made him slightly jumpy.   
  
Remus suddenly went completely still. The muscles in his limbs tightening and his breathing became sharp. His eyes were wide and Harry could tell he was gritting his teeth.   
  
Across from him, Sirius was slowly backing away from his friend. Sirius jumped down to the floor and motioned Harry to follow him.  
  
Brown hair began to grow all over Remus. His neck bent forward and began to change shape to make Remus look up at the ceiling. Remus' fingernails grew into tiny daggers, as did his exposed toenails.   
  
A howl escaped from Remus that rattled the windows from behind their boards. The amber eyes within the now furry face flashed with pain. Remus' nose and mouth elongated into a snout by the end of the howl.   
  
Another howl came as Remus' shoulders and pelvis shifted to allow for him to walk on four legs. Elbows changed into another set of knees and a tail grew at the end of his body.  
  
All at once the painful howling stopped. A brown wolf, slightly streaked with gray growled, showing his teeth. The wolf hunched his shoulders and prowled menacingly forward, towards his fellow canines.   
  
Harry looked into the amber eyes, searching for Remus. The wolf's lips parted further, to allow more teeth to be seen. Harry faintly heard the line "Grandmother, what big teeth you have," flash through his mind.   
  
Movement beside Harry drew Harry's attention away from the wolf. Sirius backed away slowly. It was not the most encouraging of signs.   
  
The wolf snarled at him and Harry quickly looked back at the predator advancing on him. He looked into the eyes of the wolf once more and realization struck him. Seconds later a voice echoed between his ears.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Hello Moony," Harry answered telepathically.  
  
"Come to have some fun, have we?"  
  
"Remus took Wolfsbane. How are you here?"  
  
"I stole a bit of your power when you entered Remus' mind and used it to overpower the Wolfsbane. I will only be able to overpower it for a short time, so I must make my revenge quick."  
  
"Revenge? I thought you said you would serve me."  
  
"Harry, you forget that I am a dark creature. Dark creatures don't have much credibility for a reason."  
  
Harry snarled out loud when Moony began to advance on him again.   
  
"Don't forget Harry, I'm in Remus' body. Any harm you do to me, you do to him."  
  
Harry snarled again and Moony enlarged his wolfish smile. Within an instant Moony had pounced him. Harry could feel Sirius begin to run towards them. Refusing to allow Sirius to get hurt also, Harry cast a spell to glue Sirius to the top of the dresser.   
  
Four large paws with sharp nails dug into the floor and into Harry. Moony had placed a paw on each of Harry's shoulders to pin him. Teeth and saliva came snapping down towards Harry's neck. With a strong push the two animals began to roll slowly, pinning each other at each half roll. Harry continually dodged the dangerous teeth while refusing to do more than defend himself. Moony had been right, any damage he did to his opponent would be damage done to Remus.   
  
They rolled over slowly again, this time Harry was pinning the wolf. Suddenly the teeth stopped. The claws were still. Scared amber eyes looked up into fierce green ones.   
  
Harry kept the wolf pinned for a moment before softening his gaze. Moony had retreated, drained of power. Harry removed his paws from the wolf and took two steps back before sitting. He cocked his head slightly to the right and watched for the wolf's next actions.  
  
A loud toppling sound behind Harry attracted both animals' gazes. A disgruntled mound of fur was laying ungracefully on the floor. A sound similar to "hurmph" was heard before the mound propped itself back on its legs and raced to Harry.   
  
Harry was now positive dogs did not say anything when barking. No matter how many times Sirius barked at him, apparently lecturing him, Harry couldn't understand much. He improvised by guessing.  
  
Finally Sirius gave up on the bark lecture and put his paws around Harry. Human or dog, Sirius was apparently determined to crush Harry's bones whenever Harry worried him.   
  
Sirius and Harry turned to the wolf. The brown canine was sitting with its head hung low, studying the now not so dusty floor. Harry and Moony had effectively swept the floor. Harry briefly wondered if he was still all black or if he resembled a dust bunny.  
  
Harry walked over to the wolf and nuzzled him between the shoulder and neck. Remus looked up into Harry's eyes. After a few seconds of eye contact the wolf lowered its head in shame again. Harry nuzzled him again and began to jump around.   
  
Harry had no idea how exactly to communicate to Remus to just forget it and have some fun. So jumping around was the next best thing. Sirius caught on and nudged Remus towards a heavy door near the fireplace.   
  
Remus walked hesitantly to the door followed by Sirius and Harry. Sirius reached a paw up and undid the door lock. The door swung open and the three walked through it.   
  
Harry looked around at the trees and underbrush that surrounded them. Using his speedy logic he deducted that they were in the forbidden forest. Sirius took off running and jumping in front of them after a rabbit.   
  
After finally getting Remus to have some fun the hours went by quickly. The moon was becoming closer to the horizon when Sirius began to lead them back to the Shrieking Shack. Once inside Sirius locked the door behind them.  
  
Remus collapsed on the couch while Sirius and Harry settled for lying on the tattered rug beside the couch. Harry found he could no longer blame dogs for sleeping anywhere and everywhere. With all that fur to cushion him he was quite comfortable.   
  
As Harry's breathing was beginning to slow towards sleep a rustling disturbed him. His head popped up, ears up straight to listen for the origin of the sound. Harry did not have to look far. On the couch immediately in front of him Remus had gone still again.   
  
His fur was standing up straight in several places. A howl filled the air as the snout retreated and the elbows shifted. The shoulders and pelvis came back into their normal position as Remus arched his back painfully.  
  
Remus' howls became screams. The sound made Harry shiver and his stomach drop. The hair retreated, leaving a human in the wolf's place. With a shuddered breath Remus dropped back to the couch, limp.  
  
Sirius transformed and Harry immediately did so as well.   
  
"Is he alright?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. I think he is a little more tired than usual because of Moony's little antics. Which, by the way," said Sirius, looking Harry in the eyes. "We are going to have to talk about. You could have been hurt or killed! And what did you do? Glued your Godfather to a dresser!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't want you to get hurt. I was trying to keep Moony from hurting me while trying not to hurt Remus who was in the same body."  
  
Sirius walked closer to Harry and his eyes widened. In the darkened room it was hard to detect details, but now that he was so close to Harry he could see countless scratches and cuts. Blood had soaked through the cloth of Harry's t-shirt and jeans in a few places.  
  
"When we bring Remus to the infirmary we're going to have Madam Pomfrey check you over too."  
  
Deciding against arguing with his Godfather, Harry nodded and levitated the now unconscious form of Remus.  
  
The infirmary doors swung open in front of Harry and he was greeted with a breeze that was heavily scented with antiseptic. Harry levitated Remus to a bed and set him down.   
  
Sirius ordered Harry to sit on a neighboring bed as he went to get the nurse. The plump gray-haired witch walked into the room at Sirius side with a cart of bottles.   
  
"My, I even get to see you in the summer. Soon you'll be breaking the record for most time in here."  
  
"I don't know. James set that record," said Sirius.  
  
"Harry seems to be here as much as he is in his dorm at times."  
  
The nurse checked him over, healing cuts and scratches with a healing solution. The solution left a fine white line as a scar after it healed.  
  
"The scars should go away in a day or two."  
  
Madam Pomfrey moved to Remus, checking him for injuries and pouring a recovery potion into his mouth.   
  
"I believe Remus would be more comfortable waking up in the dormitory. You two may take him there."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"You're letting someone leave the infirmary without a fight?"  
  
"Everyone likes to go on vacations dear."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Sirius and Harry levitated Remus into the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady had been convinced that Sirius had killed him, nearly causing a repeat ripping of her canvas.   
  
The two now sat in Dumbledore's office explaining what had happened.  
  
"I could hear Moony talking to me in my mind, and I know he could hear me because he responded to my comments. He said he stole some of my power when I was in Remus' mind to get revenge on me. That's how he overrode the Wolfsbane potion. He was trying to bite me while in Remus' body because hurting Moony like that would be hurting Remus."  
  
"I see. I believe Moony was in fact only trying to exact his revenge. Dark creatures do not like to be crossed. I doubt that this will happen again. Moony will not have access to your power as he did before."  
  
After several offers of lemon drops the two returned to the tower to get some much needed sleep. 


End file.
